Chikara
by Adam02
Summary: The path of a shinobi is one of pain and anguish as well as loyalty and love will Naruto fall into d Uchiha's curse or the Senju's will of fire.R and R pwease
1. Chapter 1

Chikara! chapter one

A:N Okay ADAM is back XD with a rewrite yeah i know what you're thinking what?!..why it was alright the way it was...not! i wanted my fic to be legendary and it will be all and i mean all mistakes from before have been eliminated or removed i hope you enjoy it as much as the last thanks.

Summary: The title 'Kami no Shinobi' has been given to several shinobi throughout the course of history, most notably to the Sage of Six Paths, but only one can truly embody the title. Uzumaki Naruto is heading off on this journey armed with the combined powers of the Uchiha, Uzumaki and Senju families.

Chapter 1 – Beginning:

Pain was a sensation Uzumaki Naruto knew all too well, so well in fact that it had become the only constant in his rather pitiful life he had led up until this point had been filled with nothing but pain,be it physical or emotional.

Deep blue eyes squeezed shut as pain coursed through the seven year old's 's arms trembled as blood dripped down his limbs, staining the skin red, from the many shuriken and kunai embedded deeply in his flesh.

His black shirt was drenched in his own blood, and there were wounds on his thigh from the kitchen knives which had quickly become make-shift weapons used by the villagers as they pursued him. He could hear their heavy footsteps as they chased him through the moonlit streets of the ever 'loving village' he called home. There was little chance he could keep going for much longer, his legs were shaking from exhaustion, but he wouldn't give up; he would rather run himself into the ground than give the bastards the satisfaction of seeing him give up.

"Everyone! Quick, don't let him escape! That bastard Demon shall die tonight, on the anniversary of the night he took our loved ones from us!" Tosuko Hisao yelled, egging the crowd on.

Loud cheers of agreement spilled from the crowd, which was more of a hell-bent mob. Naruto ran as far and as fast as he could, fear of their eagerness spurring him on. Making a sharp right-turn he sprinted down a moonlit alley, heart pounding harshly and lungs struggling for breath. He nearly collapsed, allowing a frustrated sob to escape him as he realised he had turned down a dead-end.

The alley was a fucking dead-end. Naruto could hear their voices, sense their emotions. Excitement, anxiety, hatred and enjoyment. Both men and women, shinobi and civilian, genuinely _enjoyed _seeing him in pain. They were anxious to do something to him, eager to hurt him. They hated him, an orphan with no knowledge of his heritage or even where he had come from. When the footsteps stopped in the mouth of the alley Naruto's heart sank; they watched him like a hunter stalking its prey.

"Well well well, what do we have here? A chibi Demon trying to escape justice eh? No more! Today you will die and we will free Konoha from your demonic taint forever more!" Tosuko exclaimed, an insane look of pleasure in his eyes, before throwing a kunai at the young child.

"I... am not... a Demon!" Naruto shouted back, trying and failing to calm his racing heart. It came out weaker than he would have liked, his exhaustion impeding his efforts. "Why are you doing this? What have I ever done to you?!" He continued, desperately searching for answers from the furious mob.

"You want to know _why?_ Ha! How about I tell your dead body!" Hisao wasn't foolish enough to explain their hatred to the boy; it had been made clear to all the villagers that he wasn't to know, and if his death was investigated by the Hokage he might have one of the Yamanaka check through Naruto's brain. It wasn't worth the risk.

When no more interruptions were forthcoming, the mob surged forward. Naruto closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears that threatened to overwhelm him as he was stabbed over and over again. Ignoring the blood which pooled around him from his various wounds Naruto curled in on himself, attempting to at least protect his head. By now the pain was a secondary factor; it was far from the first time something like this had happened – it was the situation that bothered him. The masked shinobi who had been tasked with shadowing him for as long as Naruto could remember was standing by and watching it happen. A knife pierced his right lung, and even as he tried to gasp in the necessary oxygen with only one functioning organ a hefty chakra-enhanced punch landed in his solar plexus, forcing all of the air from him in a pained woosh. Almost hyperventilating, he could see his vision filling with black spots, and Naruto embraced the unconsciousness that came with it.

"Ha, pathetic, it lost consciousness. Let's dump it in the Forest of Death, the only person who ever goes in there is the Snake Whore. He'll be dead by morning," the Jounin yelled over the various other voices in the crowd, ensuring he was heard.

"Yeah, great idea Daisuke!" a woman screeched, causing most of the crowd to flinch.

Dumping Naruto's broken body deep within the Forest Daisuke made sure to leave quickly; he wasn't stupid enough to hang around in a place like that – hadn't been there since his Chunin exam, and had never intended to come back at all. Rushing from the forest as quickly as he did, he failed to notice the toxic-looking red bubbles which poured from Naruto's body. The bubbles covered the blond from head to toe, rapidly healing the extensive damage he had received.

"Ugh... Where am I?" Naruto grunted, forcing his eyes open when he came back to himself to try and find the answer to that very question.

'A leaking boiler room. They left me in a leaking boiler room!. I suppose at least it's better than a trash can like my last birthday. Now I have to figure out how to get out of here.' Naruto sent out his senses, testing the area for any presence other than himself. He located a single person, who was radiating a strange mixture of hatred, anger, regret, sadness, and hope. Throwing caution – as much caution as a seven year old was capable of possessing in the first place – to the wind, Naruto headed towards the foreign presence. He found himself standing before a massive golden cage, a sheet of paper decorated with a kanji seal pasted across the join. Listening closely he realised he could hear angry muttering from behind the sealed gate.

"**Naruto... Naruto, is that you?**" asked the voice. For a person who had known no kindness in their life, Naruto found the voice to be oddly soothing.

"How... how do you know my name?" Suddenly Naruto was faced with a pair of bright red eyes, staring intently back at him, clouded with joy, happiness, hope, and a power he could practically feelto be infinite. "I-I'm Naruto," he responded when the voice made no move to. "Who are you?"

"**I am the very reason your fellow Villagers treat you with such disrespect and hatred.**" Slowly a figure emerged from the darkness behind the gate. Naruto stood, poised to run at the first hint of danger. An embarrassed flush overtook his face as he took in the appearance of the woman standing before him. She wore skin-tight white short shorts and a red kimono top decorated with white flower petals. Were he taller he would have gotten an eyeful of her impressive breasts through the low-cut neck of her top. She had a heart-shaped face, fiery red hair, eyes and crimson lips, pulled into a mischievous smile.

"Beautiful..." Naruto breathed, staring at her in awe. She was far prettier than any of the women he had glimpsed around the village, although it might have helped that she wasn't looking at him as though he were something offensive.

"**Thank you Naruto-kun. It's been a long time since anyone complimented me. As it is only fair that you know who I am, my name is Akane, and I am the Kyuubi no Yoko,**" Akane responded calmly, waiting patiently in anticipation for his reaction.

"Uhh... Did you just say you were the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked, bewildered and wondering if he had heard her wrong.

"Yes, I did," Akane replied, slightly amused by his disbelief.

Shocked into silence Naruto eventually lapsed into a fit of laughter, bending over and grabbing his stomach both to centre himself and because he was literally laughing so much it hurt.

"Ahahahaha! You... you're the Kyuubi? That's the funniest thing I've ever heard! You can't possibly be the Kyuubi, it's supposed to be as tall as the Hokage Mo...nument..." Naruto stammered somewhat as the beautiful woman was suddenly replaced by a towering red fox.

"**Do you believe me now, Uzumaki-Uchiha-Naruto?**" The demoness demanded, staring down at him with glowing crimson eyes.

Swallowing the fearful lump in his throat, Naruto asked the only question that came to mind.

"How?" Naruto questioned softly, voice barely above a whisper as though he were afraid of what the answer might be.

"**It all began...**" (For a full summary of the circumstances revolving around Naruto's birth, go and read the manga. The only differences here are that Minato is Tobirama's son and Kushina is Izuna's daughter.)

"**And that's how I was sealed inside of you. The question is, what are you going to do now that you know?**" Akane asked as she sat down, legs crossed beneath her, beside the gate, watching him.

"I'm going to..."

"What Naruto? What are you going to do?" She questioned, leaning forward in an effort to hear his whispered words. All of a sudden his tear-filled bloodshot eyes snapped open; Akane's breath caught in her throat as she noted the spinning stars that looked back at her.

She could feel it tugging at her mind, but thankfully the seal prevented the genjutsu from affecting her.

"They will pay – every single person who harmed my family and me unjustly. The masked Uchiha will pay for his deeds. I'll change this world. My family, my parents, they're all dead; they sacrificed their lives for this village and yet they can't even be bothered upholding Tou-san's final request. I'll become strong and protect Konoha, not for the bastards that harmed me, but for what Konoha truly stands for. To be a ray of hope for those who can no longer see, for Ayame-chan and Oji-san – they love this village, so I will change and protect it for their sake it's the least i can do for them. The Bijuu will also get their freedom; you should never have been dragged into this ridiculous fight for power. Itachi always said a scale with nothing on it is perfectly balanced. Thank you Akane-san, I feel like you're the only one I can trust anymore. Jiji, no, Sarutobi, he betrayed me and my family by letting the villagers know about you. And he denies me my heritage! Itachi is a shinobi of the village and will always be loyal to the Hokage and the village before anyone else" Naruto exclaimed, having worked himself into a whispering rage. A skeletal figure appeared, wrapping an arm around the young child in a protective embrace.

'Su... Susanoo?! For it to appear this early in his life... His stress must have made him temporarily in-tune with his yin chakra." Akane thought as she walked closer to the gates which imprisoned her.

"I will help you if your vow to free my brothers and sisters is honest. Give me your word and I will help you train. I'll teach you everything I know and stand by you. Naruto, promise me." Akane's voice shook with emotion, sounding more human than she ever had, as she stared pointedly into his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"I... I promise. And I never go back on my word," Naruto assured her, a small smile gracing his whiskered face.

"Um, Akane-san?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we?"

Akane sweat-dropped while Naruto continued sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"We're inside your mind. Time moves much slower than in the conscious world, and the appearance can be altered at will. I would appreciate it if you could make this place more... habitable," Akane requested, her voice dropping slightly into a seductive timbre as she wrapped her arms around her abdomen, pushing her breasts up.

"S-sure. It's the least I can do for you," Naruto said, closing his eyes and concentrating silently for several minutes.

Akane watched, intrigued and fascinated, as the whole room began to shift, reverting to an empty white space. Suddenly trees shot up from the ground, rivers formed, and the sky turned sun-set orange. She snapped her head around to the source of a loud rumbling, red hair whipping about her face, and gaped as the ground split, a large wooden Japanese-style house rising from the Earth. Numerous flowers sprouted around the house, including her own personal favourite, sun-flowers. She also hated sun-flowers, jealous that they could bask in the sun while she remained locked up, imprisoned by a descendant of her father. And yet even now yet another descendant was doing everything in their power to make her comfortable. Tears gathered unbidden in the corners of her eyes as she watched him, searching for something.

FLASHBACK:

"Musume, the one destined to save the world is a descendant of mine. He will also show you love, going above and beyond what is necessary in order to please you," A man with spiky hair said to a young girl as she stared up at him, innocent confusion on her pale face.

"How will I know who he is Tou-san?" She asked anxiously.

"You will feel it Musume, you will just... know," the man replied, smiling at the young girl, "Now, let's continue your ninjutsu training. Where did we stop yesterday?" He asked, scratching his head sheepishly.

"Raiton manipulation, Tou-san," she dead-panned, shaking her head at her father's childishness.

Walking a few feet ahead of her he turned to face her, walking backwards, his arms in his trench-coat that looked as though it were alight with golden chakra.

"Now, with raiton manipulation the key is to focus on speed, because while there is nothing sharper than wind, there is nothing faster than lightning when it's fully mas..."

"Aka... Akane... Akane-san... Akane-san!"

END FLASHBACK

"Huh... did you say something Naruto-kun?"

Naruto face-palmed, feeling slightly ridiculous.

"I was trying to ask you what you thought of the mindscape but you wouldn't answer me," Naruto pouted, looking somewhat put out when Akane started giggling.

"It's beautiful Naruto-kun. Oh, and chan."

"Uh, chan what?" Naruto asked, head tilted to one side in confusion.

"You may call me Akane-chan, you have certainly earned the honour." Akane glanced down at herself and noticed she was wearing a deep red summer dress that hugged her bust and showed off her long legs. Seeing her appraisal Naruto stepped forward, his right hand clasped shut as he approached her.

"Here," Naruto said as he stretched his hand out to her. "I saw that dress in a store window." Opening his hand Akane saw a purple hair clip. "It's for you," Naruto told her whilst blushing slightly, "To keep your beautiful red hair in place."

Akane smiled lovingly down at Naruto.

'Such thoughtfulness,' she mused, kneeling down and pulling the child into a hug.

"Thank you Naru-kun. Now, let's go inside and discuss how I'm going to train you to become the next God of Shinobi," Akane offered coyly, staring into his star-shaped irises.

"YOSH! I won't disappoint you sensei!"

"I know you won't Naruto-kun, I know you won't," she responded quietly as they made their way towards the building.

Naruto's journey to greatness would begin now.

END...

Chapter Beta'd by

Tell me what you think by reviewing also who you want in the harem and what you think i should improve on thank you for reading.

Also am looking for a Beta reader who has free time and his good with fight scenes and character relation my current Beta atrikes me as busy so if ur up for it PM me.


	2. Sarutobi's sacrifice,Naruto's anger

ADAM02 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO

Chikara chapter2

Author note:Lolzz my oh my i did'nt know you guys loved Kami no shinobi that much lolzz don't worry this story is the same as Kami No Shinobi only difference is that the grammar and spelling is far more better also pairing will be decided by reviewers so review and tell me who u want and how they can improve the story also Samui and Mei are in no matter what..why cuz i love them!.

Story begins.

As the pair of newly made friends walked towards the newly built house, Akane was anxious to see the inside of the house after all she had'nt been in one for a very long time,pushing the doors open she could'nt help but sweat-drop at the sight infront of her

''Ummm Naru-kun.''She called out.

''Yes Akane-chan is there something wrong?."He asked innocently his tomoed eyes looking up at her with such expectation and warmth that it almost killed her inside to speak her mind.

''Um well everything is coloured pink and are those ramen bowls?''

There were ramen themed carpets,ramen themed furniture and ramen themed wall paper all painted red.

"Eh..well."Naruto nervously laughed as he scratched back of his head.''I don,t really know much about decoration's, my apartment can attest to that.''Naruto said feeling down-trodden for disappointing his sensei.

''Ne Naru-kun am not disapointed.''Akane said,his eye's widened at her words.

''What,did you think you are the only one who had the ability to sense emotion,i was the one who gave you that particular ability''.

''You posses this ability because every Bijuu can give there host a specific ability that his unique or give's his Jinchuuriki,a high affinity for wind,Nibi-chan gives blue flames and incredible nimbleness ,Sanbi gives is Jinchuuriki high water affinity as well as the ability to harden there skin making penetration difficult,Yonbi gives it's host lava manipulation,Gobi-baka give's his host incredible speed and steam realese,Rokubi-nee gives it's Jinchuuriki the ability to use corrosive's in the form of bubble's and several other forms making his host the most damgerous opponent to face head on ,Nanabi-chan give's it's Jinchuuriki the ability to fly and talk to insects,making them good spies,Hachibi allows his Jinchuuriki to use ink styled ninjutsu,incredible stamina as well as skin as tough as they come.''

Striking a pose Akane said''And i give my Jinchuuriki the ability to regenerate from the most fatal of injuries in minute's but when my chakra is been use only seconds are required to heal such wounds and i also allow my Jinchuuriki to possess the most powerful spying ability in the world,the ability to sense emotions so you can never **ever **be manipulated by anyone you will always have the upper-hand in every negotiation becuase lying,or tricking you is nearly impossible.''She said with a large grin on her face.

''W..wow you Bijuu's are so awesome to give such abilities so similar to ge..genkai kikkai's ''Naruto said with admiration in his eye whilst Akane just nodded at him thinking how cute he looked when he pronouced the word'Genkai Kekkai' wrongly.

''Of course we are Naru-kun if we were'nt how could we be able to hold our position as fathers legacy then, now lets go to the living room,there's much to discuss.''

''You could change the house design all you want Akane-chan''Naruto said tentatively suggested.

''I made it so by giving you free reign over this part of my mind''nodding at his words,she change the house interior giving it what she dubed a "Females touch".

"There all better now."She began, as she sat opposite Naruto,who somehow managed to pull himself up the high chair.

''Yeah the house looks far better especially the deep orange chairs you added in!''Naruto said as he gave her a large smile that made her heart flutter ever so slightly.

"I knew you would like that now before i tell you about your traning,you must know death and birth are the only constant in this world,your dream will eventually lead you into clashes with powerful shinobi's so you need to focus on your trainingwhich will be grueling and bloody,but you must also accept death as part of your life in other to achieve your dreams people would have to die for it both those you care about and those who care about you,do you understand Naru-kun.''

''Hai i understand Akane-sensei and am ready to do what has to be done.''Naruto replied solemnly but with conviction and determonation in his voice.

''Now Naruto about your training schedule, i'll teach you the **Kage bunshin**(multi shadow clone technique)this clones are special because they allow the user to gain the memory of his/her clones,in other words, whatever your clone's learn you learn been a Jinchuuriki as well as a Senju and Uzumaki you have a very powerful life force that allows you to posses a large amount of chakra,that you are also capable of replenishing rather quickly so you could possibly create hundreds now,but after you master chakra control you would be able to create thousand's,coupled with the sharingan you will be a powerhouse not seen since my Tou-san.''Akane said smiling slightly at the thought,just the thought of how strong her Naru-koi would be had her feeling slightly hot.

''Yatta! are you gonna teach me how to shoot huge fireballs,or giant water snakes,or,or,or..''She watched with an amused smile as he kept on listing all the technique he wants to learn or create,shaking her head to rid herself of her current thoughts and focus on what at hand.

''Not yet Naru-kun,first we have to know what chakra nature's you have we will find that out after you awake and before i teach you how to perform jutsu i want you to master your chakra control completely,because once you do ,your techniques will be stronger.

''Hai sensei''Naruto replied .

''So what are you gonna teach me sensei''.Naruto asked curiously.

''first Naru-kun stop channeling chakra to your eyes to de-activate your sharingan,but before you do that watch this hand sign carefully and watch what it does''putting her hands in two hand seals she spoke out while standing on her feet.

''Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu''(multi shadow clone jutsu)puffs of black smoke errupted at her sides as copies of her appeared"did you watch me perform the jutsu Naru-kun."She asked Naruto as he stared at the clones.

""Yes sensei i saw how you performed the jutsu and how your chakra molded together to create those three clones,how was i able to see it Akane sensei'' Akane then proceded to tell him about the sharingan,mangekyo,and then about the eternal mangekyo and rennigan seeing as he meets the requirements for it not that i will give it to him anytime soon.

''Wow the sharingan is really awesome i can't wait to master it,no wonder Itachi is so strong''Naruto exclaimed, almost bouncing on the balls of his feet,Akane seeing this walk up to him before kneeling in front of him eye level.

''Naruto-kun the sharingan is a powerful tool,but a tool is only as powerful as it's user,i don't want you to depend on it like most Uchiha's do okay Naru-kun,if you do it will only end up making you dependant,plus Itachi from what i can tell his powerful with or without the sharingan''Akane said hoping to prevent her possible mate from turning out like those Uchiha who relied solely on there doujutsu.

"Okay won't depend on the sharingan,neither will i ignore it's power as it cannot be overlooked, i'll master the sharingan as well as the other ninja arts that's a promise Akane-sensei"Naruto said as he looked into her ruby red eyes conviction and unshakable determination flowing through his crystal blue eyes.

'Such conviction at such a young age,he is truly a Senju at heart'Akane mused in her thoughts to herself as she smiled warmly at him.

''Okay i belive you Naru-kun when you wake up i,ll show you another jutsu through your mind so you can perform,it's a c-rank one so you should master it easily enough, then tomorrow we begin chakra control and target practice.''now you have to leave your mindscape.

''Um sensei how do i wake up?.''Akane could only shake her head in amusement at how easily he can go from a genious to a regular child,sighing she answered is question already itching to try out the bed.

''Just will yourself to, this is your mind you decide what goes on in here''

''Okay Akane-chan ,wait how do i speak to you outside my mindscape''

''that's easy,now that you know about me we can talk outside of the mindscape all Jinchuuriki's can do that.''She said matter o factly.

Leaving his mindscape Naruto got up,from the blood covered ground, extending his emotion sensing ability,he was able to detect animals a few miles away but no humans, taking one more quick look around for any danger seeing non Naruto,decides to feel out is body in case anything was out of place sensing everything was fine if not better than before.

''HEH NARU-KUN CAN YOU HEAR ME?!.''Akane asked from his mindscape

''Yeah i can hear you sensei.''He replied tiredly,already feeling exhausted from the days event.

''THAT'S TO BE EXPECTED ,AFTER ALL YOU USED THE SHARINGAN ALMOST THE ENTIRE TIME YOU WHERE IN YOUR MINDSCAPE WITH ME,THE JUTSU I WANT TO TEACH YOU IS THE SHUSHIN NO JUTSU IT'S A HIGH SPEED MOVEMENT TECHNIQUE THAT WORKS BY PUMPING CHAKRA TO YOUR LEGS AS WELL AS FOCUSING ON THE LOCATION YOU WANNA RE-APPEAR,TRY FOCUSING ON YOUR APARTMENT,TRY IT NARU-KUN.

She said as,he closed his eyes focusing on his appartment and pushing chakra to his legs,he dissapeared leaving sparks of lightning in his wake.

'Lightning shushin at his first try such a high affinity for it as well maybe he can master Tou-san's lightning technique most of which i could'nt learn myself,since am more attuned to fire.'She mused to herself as she fiddled with her red lock.

Suddenly Naruto appeared in his apartment,he looked around for a while ,before heading to the shower after taking a bath, he could'nt help but shake off the feeling of been watched, no matter how far he strecthed his senses he could feel no one two miles from him with malicious intent aimed at him only if he had looked inside rather than out,he would have seen Akane drawing pictures of his older form by taking inspiration from his younger form.

''Akane-chan am going to bed."Naruto said as he yawned and made his way to his tattered bed lying in it he asked her.''Aka-chan what kind of training will we do tomorrow.''Akane hearing the cute pet-name he gave her could'nt help but want to tease him.

''So it's Aka-chan now eh Naru-kun does someone has a crush on there cute sensei''Akane teased as she spoke in a coy tone.

''W...What! i.. well..you..ss..Shut up.''Naruto stutterd.

Rolling on the floor in his mindscape,Akane was throwing fits of laughter at his flaustered state, for a child who had been beaten and toutured unjustly,it was a relive for her to see he still had a little innocence left,reeling in her laughter, she slowly stood up her red hair in slight disarray from all the rolling she had previously done.

''Okay,Naru-kun i was just teasing you no need to be upset, as for tomorrow, were going to see the Hokage.''

''What why go so soon why not wait till am stronger?.''Naruto asked as he rolled onto his side,is eyes drooping showing he was close to falling asleep.

''Well,we need a place to train you and the Namikaze compound would do fine due to all the seals inplace which prevents unwanted visitors from getting in and there's also a large amount of fuin-ninjutsu's that you can use.''

''Wait fuin-ninjutsu, i thought it was fuinjutsu.''Naruto said slightly confused

''Yes fuin-ninjutsu was once the pre-dominant technique of the Uzumaki clan using fuin-jutsu in conjuctions with ninjutsu,you can seal away your opponents chakra with a single touch or paralize them just as easily.

Akane explained to Naruto while been surprised that a seven year old could tell the diffrence between the names of the two arts just after heard about them a few hours ago.

'My Naru-kun is a true genious one that would change this cursed world foreverand bring peace like Tou-san wanted.'Akane thought with a smile on her face as she to succumbed to the calls of slumber

''O..okay Akane-chan tomorrow i'll go see Sarutobi and take what's rightfully concluded with resolve that would make his grandfather Tobirama proud.

Next day.

Konohagakure no sato,early morning,the sun had just risen,the cool breeze blowing,trees swaying with each movement of the wind current,our story continues in the red light district where Uzumaki,Uchiha,senju,Namikaze Naruto was already up,not from excitement of what's to come today, but from is neighbour next door,squealing like a wild animal in heat as man number ten in the last six hours ploughed into her slacked pussy trying to find whatever tightness was left in the woman roughly grabing her tits and using them as hand grips in order to drive harder inside her, making the creaky old bed move around slamming into the wall behind them,Naruto's wall ,the heir of the Senju clan and grandson of Izuna Uchiha argurably Madara's equal in all but age,listened on as the photetic excuse of a man in the other room tried to get a loud moan out of the whore he was with,Naruto sweatdroped when she finally let out a loud moan,heck he did'nt even need is sensor abilities to know that was seven year old got of his bed and irritated look on his face,why was he irritated well.

''This is all Sarutobi's fault!.''He yelled out as he made his way towards is bathroom to perform is morning rituals as usual looking into the mirror he stared at his reflectionthe bangs of his hair were beginning to cover his eyebrows"should i cut it.''He mused as he grab a fistful of his blond locks.

''No leave them to grow Naru-kun it would fit you quiet well.''A voice rang out in is mind.

''good morning Aka-chan did you enjoy your sleep.''Naruto asked as he walked over to the shower turning it on allowing the hot water to mix with the cold one.

''Morning to you to Naru-kun,i really enjoyed my sleep best i have had in years .''She replied with a voice that dripped of content and hapiness.

''how could she sleep through that!.''Thought a confused and slightly irate Naruto.

Twenty minutes later Naruto was dressed in sleveless dark t-shirt has well as a white pair of trouser's activating his sharingan and then mangekyo to make sure they where still there before he left his apartment heading for the Hokage's tower to see Sarutobi as he now called him.

Walking down the streets,he could hear there whispers of Demon and Monster but today Naruto ignored them all,as he kept on working not sparing a glance as he moved in a steady pace.

''Well well well so you survived again Demon trash uhh?.''A man drabbed in a Jounin vest staggered towards him ,a kunai in hand ready to slash at him,

''Yeah kill him Daisuke.''A woman yelled out,Naruto stiffend he could sense it there excitement there happiness at the thought of him been killed he froze,flashes of last night flashed in his mind,not registering the drunk Jounnin heading for him.

''Naruto-kun snap out of it!.''Akane yelled as naruto regained his bearing seeing the man bearly three feet from him he activated his mangekyo sharingan no one in the little crowd recognised his eye's as mutterings of Demon child with demonic eyes where heard,a few feet away the drunk Daisuke,broght his arm in a diagonal slash towards Naruto but to his shock,his arm passed through him before he could react Naruto grabbed his arm,Daisuke began to twist and turn until he disapered completely into Naruto's eye like he was never there, even Naruto's Anbu ''guards''where at a loss for words.''W...what did you do to my boyfriend! .''The woman screamed out while taking a few steps back in fear,so she could run if need be.

''Justice.''Was all Naruto as he disappeared leaving lightining sparks in his wake.

Arriving at the secretary table he asked.''Excuse me miss but can you tell the hokage am here to see him.''The woman look up and saw his face and she sneered at him.

''You..what are you doing here you Dem..''

''Ah Naruto kun what do you need .''A voice he knew all to well called out at his side ,

''Hokage-sama we need to talk.''Naruto said in a serious tone that left no room for arguments.

Turning around and walking back in Sarutobi made a hand gesture for him to follow which Naruto oblige with once's inside the office,and sitted Sarutobi made a motion for Naruto to sit on the chair opposite him.

As Naruto gazed into the eyes of the man who made him leave through hell and the man who was also called the god of shinobi by the shinobi world a man who had leaved through two wars the student of his Granduncle and Grandfather, Naruto asked the question that had been plauging his mind.

''Why..?.''Naruto questioned as he stared into the Sandamie Hokage's eyes.

''What?.''The Sandamie questioned back his face showing no emotion whatsoever but Naruto could read his emotion like a book something he never did before to the age Kage of the leaf.

''I said why..''Naruto began his anger growing steadily.''Why did you betray my family! ,why did you betray your succesor,why did you betray me! most importantly why did you forsake yelled out,his fustration boiling to the surface his eyes changing to into three tomoes,that Sarutobi could recognise anyday or time.

'Sharingan'Hiruzen thought to himself. 'How did he awaken it,Kushina never had it and she was Izuna Uchiha's daughter,then how can her son, possses it.'choosen to focus on the matter at hand namely his Sensei's last legacy as well as that of his succesor.

''Naruto i have no idea what your talking about.''Hiruzen said to the seven year old in front of him.

''CUT THE BULLSHIT SARUTOBI I MET MY FATHER IN MY MIND LAST NIGHT WHEN I TRIED TO REMOVE THE KYUBI'S SEAL.''Naruto yelled out for all to hear.

Sarutobi for the first time in there conversation visibly paled at those words,Konoha would not have survived another attack like that,even if they defeat the Kyuubi war would occur and this time unlike last time the other four great Villages where back to thier full power or acceptable levels except for kiri who are in the middle of a civil war it was almost a complete gaurantee that Konoha would not survive and if they did they would be at best a minor Village,Hiruzen thanked the kami and his succesor for saving is Village twice even after death.

''Good work Naru-kun you have him right where you want him just a little more and he will cave-in.''Akane said from Naruto's mindscape watching on intently from Naruto's eyes,all the proceedings in the room.

''It seems there's no point in lying if you met your father.''Sarutobi began.

''First and foremost i did not betray your FAMILY and i NEVER will,second about how your life has been,i had no choice it was the only way to keep you safe.''As soon as those words left Hiruzen's mouth he regretted it.''The room became stuffy the hidden Anbu finding it hard to breath,Sarutobi remained calm after all you don't fight in two ninja wars with the Nindamie hokage and not develop nerve's of steel.

''Safe...keep...me..Safe..,you let me be beaten!...,toutured, and spat on!,you gave me an apartment in the red light district next door to a whore to keep me safe.''Naruto said as the female Anbu in the room crinkled her nose in digust at what the Hokage had done.

Suddenly dark red chakra erupted from Naruto's body,slowly a skeletal ribcage covered him Naruto stood up suddenly,the Anbu in the room that moved restrain him, where stopped by the Sandaime,he knew what he was doing he was directing most of the hate Naruto harboured for the Village at himself and with is death so would Naruto's hatred follow.

''SAFE I WAS ANYTHING BUT SAFE FOR THE PAST FIVE YEARS SARUTOBI AND IT WAS YOUR FAULT!,I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU LET THOSE THINGS HAPPEN TO ME AND YET YOU SAY YOU HAVE'NT BETRAYED MY FAMILY!''if Naruto where calmer like Akane was,he would have sensed what the Sandamie was planning like she did sadness and regret where the foremost emotions she felt from him,deciding to aid the old ningen just for this time.

''Naru-kun calm down okay it will be fine ask him for what we came for,you are not strong enough to fight on anything close to and equal footing,your skills are low Gennin at best regardless of the mangekyo sharingan,which am sure he knows about.''She said her voice in a soothing but firm tone.

''JI...Hokage-sama i would like to collect my inheritance as well as the location of my parents house'' Naruto said in a monotone voice.

Getting up Sarutobi walked to the fourth's painting and slid it upwards revealing a vault behind going through seventy hand seals in less than six seconds the vault opend,putting his hand in Sarutobi brought out six scrolls one been as tall as Naruto he was 4''6 putting them down and bringing a new scroll out he sealed all of them in the new scroll and placed them on his back pocket. .

''These are your inheritance as well as updated bank account details for your parents account and your trust fund,as well as the deed to Uzushio.''He said as he handed it over to Naruto.

Naruto nodded and left the office without a second word,Sarutobi having ,lost a son once in the form of Asuma, he had also just lost his surrogate Grandson this day.

''Boar''Hiruzen called out.

''Hai Hokage-sama''the Anbu known as Boar replied.

''Call the council together both civilian and shinobi''

Disapearing in a leave shushin Boar went to complete his task.

''Inu(dog),Neko(cat)''.

''HAI Hokage-sama.''They replied in unison.

''Watch him.''Where is only words as they walked out of is office.

''Hai Hokage-sama.'They responde before leaving his side using the shushin jutsu.

So Naruto-kun already awakened the mangekyo and can use susanoo he can take care of himself now from most threats to himself considering the Namikaze estate is the most protected building in Konoha he should be safe, that is what is most important the Senju clan must leave on.'' Sarutobi thought to himself has he barely kept his tears in .

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000.

Twenty minutes later,Naruto was standing infront of his clan compound,putting is hand on the gate,ignoring the pale eyed girl and the blond haired one who had been following him,Naruto pushed chakra into the gate from the hand shaped key he placed his palm on,The gate glowed a red colour before the hand twisted and turned into a swirl,before beginning to unlock.

The large gate's soon flew open and Naruto stepped in,As soon as he did the gate closed back up up the steps that led to his family house after ascending the last stairs he final set his sight on the house.

''Akane-chan are you seeing this.''Naruto asked incredulously as he gazed at the house soon to become his home.

''I am Naru-kun but i have to admit the house is very impressive.''A large garden field with flowers of various types as well as herbs,Surprisingly they all looked trimmed and maintained,the wall of the three storey,japanese styled compound looked as if it had'nt aged a single day,a large fountain to his far-left,the compound itself was still many yards away from where he stood.

''Alright Akane-chan lets go explore 'ttebayo!''Naruto exclaimed loudly.

IN UZUSHIO:''A.A..AA..ACHOOO!''Somebody must be ripping me off ttebane!.

Scene change

''Hey Hinata did you see that''asked a blond haired girl.

''Yes i did Ino''replied hinata to ino.

They both looked at each other and simultaneously said.

''HE WAS SOO CUTE!''.The now named Ino squealed out

As Naruto walked up to the front door he heard a yell of 'so cute' he ignored it thinking it was some girls who got there first puppies or something,Getting to the door and repeating the same process the front door opened,The sight that met him almost had him in tears,infront of him was a potriat of both his parents his mother holding her lower belly lovingly while his Father had his arm around her shoulders both of them smiling brightly.

''Naru-kun are you okay''Akane asked her 'koi'at least in her mind for now.

''Y yes i...I'll be fine thanks for asking Akane-chan.''

''Naru-kun i want you to make a this hand signs and say out loud blood clone jutsu this would allow me to come out to train yo as long as you have chakra i'll stay outside unless you will me back into the seal i'll remain outside''

Naruto's eyes widened at the jutsu concept ,before he activated his mangekyo sharingan in other to learn the jutsu.

**'Blood Clone Jutsu.'**A puff of red smoke later Akane was outside the seal dressed in a short cream coloured skirt,with a blue tank-top and fishnet innards while she wore high heels with blue shin guards.

Seeing Naruto stare''you like what you see Naru-kun?.''She asked in a teasing tone as she twriled for him,giving him a sexy smile and a wink.

Naruto could'nt help but stare at her luscious form as she twirled around, her bubble-butt tightly held by her cream skirt that stopped halfway up her creamy tigh, fishnet underneath all in all she was stunning to look at and more attractive to gaze at.

''Yes..yes i...NO! i mean um ..you look nice.''Naruto said trying to safe whats left of his dignity.

''Hahahahaha.''Akane laughed out''you look so cute when your flaustered''

''Hmph you're always teasing me not fair''was his response causing Akane to laugh more,at is expense.

''Hahaha spoken like a true Uchiha,now lets go to the training room besides am a kitsune am naturally mischeivious.''Akane said throwing him a small smirk as she began to walk away noticing Naruto was not walking with her,she turned around and faced him.

''What?.''She asked in a cute confused tone.

''Um..how do you know where the training ground is we only got here.''Sweatdropping a bit she spoked.

''You do know i was sealed in your mother right and even though we had our problems we still worked together at...desirable times.''She explained.

''Oh okay i kinda forgot in all the excitememt.''Naruto replied scracthing the back of his head in an habitual foward to meet her in the hall,he took his place beside her as they walked on.

''Now we begin your training kukukuku!''She chuckled devilishly whilst licking her lips in a manner that scared Naruto.

Yo this chapter was beta'd by me and my friend Ashleiwgh

Note: this story may have a different Beta for each chapter for a while as am hoping to pull inspiration and concepts from there writng styles and make mine out of it so pwease review and show appreciation for our hardwork thanks.


	3. Sarutobi's resolve and Kushina's plight

Adam02 does not own naruto yet but hopefully i will soon.

Chikara chapter three.

AN:In my fic Tobirama is Hashirama's juniour by Fifteen years and Izuna was Madara's junior by the massacre will happen second year into the academy,plus Sasuke will have a cousin is age.

Begin.

''Hokage-sama the entire council has been assembled by your order.''The Anbu known as Boar said to the Hokage while kneeling on one leg in a show of respect and surburdinance

''Thank you i will adress them shortly,you can return to your previous assignment.''Sarutobi Hiruzen replied as he got up and made his way to the council chamber for what would be a very tense meeting.

The subject of intrest Senju,Uzumaki,Uchiha, known as the Demon-brat by most of the village the perfect weapon by his former friend Danzo and Minato's legacy by the fourth's friends,making a left turn Hiruzen pushed open the gold plated doors and stepped into the room which was feeled with the muttering of Councilemen and Clanheads, Was now graveyard quiet,As they all gazed at the Sandamie Hokage a man past some would say was past his prime but none could dispute was still without a question the strongest ninja in Konoha,only rivaled in strenght by his student Jiraya of the sannin.

He also stared back at them giving nothing away to his left was the civilian council as whilst to his right the Clanheads as well as is advisors and former Teammates,staring at them for a moment Hiruzen made his way towards his chair,slowly taking his seat is face obscured from there vision by his hat that he gained after loosing his bestfriend and sensei,The hat both his sensei's had worn,The hat passed onto him by his bestfriend,Tobirama Senju.

When no words where spoken for about five minutes a memeber of the civilian council made to speak as the silence left him feeling uneasy,but a glare from the Sandamie was all that was needed to silence the overweight merchant who was about to speak out of of his Kage hat he stared at it for a while before setting it on the table directly infront of him,As if to say'I am the King and you are the subjects.'Clearing his throat for what he knew would be a long conversation the elderly Kage began to speak.

''My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen,i am the Sandamie Hokage of Konohagakure,Student of the first and second,survivor of two Shinobi wars,i have killed mothers, brothers,daughters and sons in there thousands for this village just like my predecesors and succesor had done in there life times.''

''As Hokage,what i am about to tell you is important to the survival and future of not only the village but every single person who leave in this village,so you will all be quiet when i speak any interruption before i am done would lead to death,am i understood.''He asked with a certain steel to his tone as several nods accompanied his question,even the ever lazy Nara Shikaku now sat up straight.

''Nearing the end of the second shinobi war the Nindamie and i where Ambushed by the Nindamie Tsuchikage and the Nindamie Raikage on our way back to Konoha near the border shared by Tsuchi no kuni and Hi no kuni,i offered to hold them of while my Sensei and best friend escaped,but Sensei refused saying it was his duty has a Kage to stay behind,before i left he gave me a kage sealed scroll within the scroll was a letter in which he named me is succesor as well as giving me this very hat i placed on this table,before i left his side,he told me...No he ordered me to protect his legacy,and by legacy he did'nt mean Konoha,he meant his unborn child,that his secret wife Namikaze Harumi was carring in her.''At this point gasp where heard all over the council chamber,even Shibi Aburame raised an eyebrown in suprise,before any questions could be voiced the aged Kage countinued.

''Six months later i was Hokage and my sensei's wife gave birth to a son shorthly after which she passed away,i knew i could'nt keep the new born with me for obvious reasons so i kept him in the orphanage for safety while i stationed my most loyal Anbu shinobi to watch over him around the clock, but as luck would have it he inherited his mothers blond hair making it easier for me to hide his identity,he was a genious just like his father,he mastered every technique i had my Anbu give to him on his own,eventually he went to the academy where he met the girl he would later on marry she was a Kunoichi from Uzushiogakure may there souls rest in peace,who came to Konoha at the request of her aunt Uzumaki Mito,she was the daughter of Uchiha Izuna and Uzumaki Yasuko the younger sister of the daimyo of whrilpool country.''Again gasp where heard around the councilroom many people wanted to ask questions,especially Fugaku Uchiha but remembering the Hokage's words he quickly held his toungue.

''The name of this child was Minato Senju Namikaze,my succesor the shinobi that defeated a battalion of Iwa shinobi's in less than six seconds and futher went on to end the shinobi on his own and went on to become the Yondamie Hokage,two months later he married is long time girlfriend,Uzumaki Uchiha Kushina also known as the red-hot blooded habanero,who on my orders kept her Uchiha heritage a secret from everyone only telling Minato a few months to there wedding,which was only witnessed by me,Jiraiya and Hatake Kakashi,a few weeks later kushina was pregnant and expecting a child,a male child.''

''On the day Kushina put to bed the Kyuubi attacked after she gave birth she and Minato made there way to the battlefield where Minato teleported the Kyuubi away from the village and Kushina subdued the Kyuubi's power by using her Yin release chakra chains which she was able to use due to her 'strong chakra',the only option they had was to make a Jinchuuriki and to do that they needed a new born child with a strong life force...The only child available who fit the requirements was there's,i tried to take his place and perform the sealing jutsu but i was on able to has Kushina had already created a barrier using her chakra chains preventing my entry even Enma could'nt pierce it,when the sealing was over all that was left was Minato's dead body Kushina was gone no trace of her could be found.

''Again i found myself with an orphan who possessed tremendous potential that could not be measured,so i did the same thing as before,but even i misjugded the hatred the people of this village could possess,so i made the child status as a Jinchuuriki public in other to deter other villages from starting war with Konoha,it was a gamble that paid of but the child paid for it,by having to bear the terrible burden,that is the hatred of your own village worst of all he had to endure the feeling of been alone while walking among crowds of people...'Sniff sniff'.''The sound of someone sniffing away there tears cut the Hokage's attention as he turned to Tsume Inuzuka who muttered a quick apology to which he nodded to.

Uzumaki Naruto is the last male Senju,grandson of Tobirama Senju and Uchiha Izuna both of whom are brothers of the founders of this village,had to leave the life of a pariah from birth after i sacrificed his identity in other to save the village and the shinobi world from war,i was planning on having Jiraiya train him as i did his father,i hoped he would bear the hatred until the time came...

''But unfortnantely Naruto found out everything from his father,appearantly he sealed a piece of his soul which would appear if he attempted to free the Kyuubi from its seal..''

'Oh shit! he tried to free Kyuubi!'where the thoughts of everyone in the room'.

''This occured after one of the regular beatens he constantly recieved.''Sarutobi said as his features hardened.''

I am guessing he was pulled into his mind by the Kyuubi,after he told me about meeting his father i could see the hatred in his eyes as he spoke,you of all people know what hatred does to an Fugaku''the Sandamie said turning to look at the Uchiha clanhead.A slight nod was Fugaku Uchiha's response.

"In other to take away his hatred for Konoha i told him i allowed those things to happen to him,by doing so he would hate me and only me and with my death so would his hatred for the village."Hiruzen said in an extremely saddened tone everyone knew why,after all he saw the boy as a Grandson.

''You can now speak''Hiruzen said.

''Did the Kyuubi manipulate him into releasing the seal"Danzo Shimura asked hoping to manipulate the councils lack of knowlegde of the Sharingan and fear to get Naruto in his corner seeing as the boy already hated Sarutobi.

''No.''Hiruzen responded knowing his former rival was indirectly asking if Naruto had the Sharingan.

"Does he posses the **sharingan** Hokage-sama."Fugaku asked.

''Yes he does i saw it myself,he has a fully matured sharingan''.

''Now i would like the civilian council to leave.''Sarutobi said not a second later they left the room after all they had information to share with there families and clans.

''Hiruzen you should have told us that sensei had a son"his advisor Homura said to the age Kage anger visible on his vissage.

''I know but that was the best option i could think of at the spur of the moment''.

''Is Tsunade-sama aware that minato was are cousin?.''Inoichi asked

''No i thought it best to keep his heritage a secret by the time i was sure he was ready to take care of himself the third war had already begun and knowing Tsunade she would have refused to leave Minato's side at all cost.''Sarutobi concluded.

''I move that Naruto-kun be placed in the C.R.A in other to ensure the Senju clans survival''Koharu, spoke for the first time.

''I agree.''Danzo voiced his opinion.

'A living Senju male,he must'nt die like his kin he possess both Uchiha and Senju D.N.A in his body he could be the next six path sage,i cannot let this oppourtuinity slip by Konoha'Danzo thought to himself,he knew Sarutobi would not hand him the boy so the other viable option was to make him loyal to the village what better way to do that than through marriage.

''Very well i concent to it,also i will send one of my Anbu to inform the civilian council,the reason i asked you all to stay was to inform you all that Naruto posses the mangekyo sharingan and from what have seen he is capable of using Susanoo.''As soon as this words left is mouth Fugaku shot off from his seat,like a bitch in heat.

''Hokage-sama,i request to adopt Naruto-san into the Uchiha clan!''

'if i can get Naruto into the clan,the coup cannot fail with mangekyo sharingan and Kyubi in my corner i'll be Hokage without a doubt if i had known back then i would have allowed Mikoto to adopt the child'Fugaku thought to himself,almost silivating at the thought of such a power under his thumb .

Request denied,Naruto his the last male Senju,my sensei and bestfriend's leagcy he must countinue the clan name,him joining you would most likely lead to the end of the clan considering Tsunade does'nt intend to bear children.''Hiruzen replied without missing a beat his face set in stone as he looked Fugaku in the eye daring the Uchiha clan leader to argue.

''As you wish Hokage-sama.''Fugaku spoke already plotting for ways to get the boy under is thumb.

''Hokage-sama i would like to know who will be training him in the ninja arts as well as in the use of the sharingan''Danzo asked is voice denoting his curiousity

''I intend to give him a few weeks before i send some Anbu that i have already selected to train him.''Several people agreed with his decision.

''If that is all then this meeting as been brought to an end.''Hiruzen said as he began to stand up and make his way towards the doors signaling the end of the meeting,that had revealed Konoha's most well kept secret'

Scene change!

''Kyah! what the hell! Akane-chan you did'nt tell me it would hurt so much dattebayo.''Naruto exclaimed in pain as he grabbed his head,the pain eventually subsided as the memories,he gained from his clone were finally sorted out in his mined.

''Nothing worth having does'nt come with a consequence.''She lectured.

''This technique is amazing Akane-chan,it's like i was my clone i know everything they do,everyroom,dojo,libary and bathroom.''Naruto exclaimed amazement present in his tone as he spoke ignoring Akane's words of wisdom.

''Now that you know how the bunshin technique works,i want you to create as many clones has you can.''Don't hold back.

''Soon a loud cry of **''Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**.'' 'Multi shadow clone technique'was heard,a large puff of smoke dispersed leaving in it's wake at least a thousand or so Naruto clones all wearing the same grin he had,while staring at each other.

''What next sensei.''The real Naruto asked Akane who stood in a thinking pose.

''First half of the clone will work on your chakra control while the other half go to the libary and begin to read six books each before dispelling four clones at a time...Oh and Naru-kun select a single clone to lead each group.''Akane said while in what naruto dubbed her**'TEACHER MODE'.**

**''YOU HEARD THE LADY****.**''Naruto yelled out to his clones to which he recieved a defeaning exclamation of 'yosh'as the clones went about there assigned duties.

''Um..Akane sensei what am i going to do''Naruto questioned his sensei curiously.

''Kukukukuku.''Akane cackeld in her mind,her sadistic persona coming to the surface.

''Give me your hand Naru-kun.''She asked nicely,as he gave her is hand she placed her palm on his causing him to blush a red hue,suddenly he fell towards the gound,finding it hard to move.

''W..What is this? ''Naruto questioned barely able to stand back up.

''Those are self increasing gravity seal,you will never be able to adjust to them, as soon as your getting used to them,they increase,for the next six years you will wear them only taken them of in moments you need ur speed,leaving the namikaze compound,going to bed or when i say so,they are a type of fuin-ninjutsu that can be used to make it difficult for your opponent to either block or said are voice as serious as ever,before a sad smile appeared on her face.

''Please don't hate me for this Naru-kun,i promised to train you and that's what i will do in other to save my brothers and sister like you promised you willl need to become powerful, very powerful for that matter,because non of these so called 'hidden villages' will let you do so without a fight,do you understand me Naruto-kun.''

''Hai sensei let us begin.''Naruto said looking up at her,conviction and deetermination in his eyes has the infamous three tomoe of the sharingan appeard in them.

''Good now...RUN!."Akane yelled as she jumped in the air her fist cocked back as she decended towards him.

**UZUSHIOGAKURE:**

''Boss we've captured her,the bitch put up one hell of a fight killing six Chuunins and eight boulder Anbu but don't worry sir she is been punished Ahahaha like any misbehaving whore would be punished''An Iwa Jounin called out to his commander,a man by the name Tosuko Hisao,grined wildly,the scars decorating his face coming together as he grinned'' ''You escaped me once Uzumaki Kushina but you won't escape again.''He said as he made his way further in Uzushio's ruins.

FINISH.

AN:i did'nt make Danzo demand for Naruto which is over used and stupid because the reply was already obvious...NO!.

Also i self Beta'd this chap so there is bound to be mistakes am still looking for a Beta so PM me is ur up for it kay also thank you all for reviewing i mean wow six reviews in one day! thats Awesome i got a flame but like an air ballon it will only make me sour higher xD so no worries i am not quitting this story no worries there.

Finally from here out things would be different from canno for a long while but don't worry am doing that for character depth ..Ja Ne oh and review even a simple great work will suffice and if u have questions about Naruto's Mangekyo review it as i rarely check my PM more than once a day.


	4. Kushina's plight, a flashback

Chikara chapter4

Adam:This chapter contains scenes of grieve and slight toture so if you are below 15 don't read you have been warned.

''Do you think they will listen?''

''Nope ttebayo''

Tosuko Hisao walked towards the sound of a woman screaming in knew that voice well,after all he was the one who found said female in alley in Konoha a little while after the Kyuubi attacked uncouncious and unaware,as he put chakra supressing bracelets on her,bracelets poweful to prevent a Kage level ninja from drawing any chakra at all,much less a weakened woman,hefting her onto his back he made is way out of Konoha and made it to Iwa in less than three days. he still remebered when she awoke and thanked him for helping her,going so far as to tell him she was the yondamie's wife,he did'nt know why but it was probably due to her disoriented state at that point he knew what he had in his house ,a means for revenge against the Yondamie,the man who took away all is family members,the love of his life and left him alone with only a gruesomly scarred face ,quickly tying the woman unto his bed in his apartment he went to inform the Tsuchikage of what occured,his exact words were."Do with her as you please"and so he did,he went back to his apartment and proceded to attempt toture her,having his way with her body was a thought that crossed his mind but he once had a sister and mother so no matter how much he wanted to do it,to to rape her,to take away what he belived was once the Yondamies he could'nt so he settled for cumming all over her naked body as a sign of supremacy,oh how he loved doing that especially when she was given him one of her legendary death glares but what he enjoyed most was the hatred,pain and self-loathing he saw in her eyes everytime he looked in her eyes whenever he totured her,he had thought he broke her mind after she stopped showing facial expressions,but it seems he was wrong she escaped and headed towards Uzushio.

''Smart woman.''Hisao mused to himself,she knew all border crossings towards Konoha would be heavily guarded as soon as they were notified of her escape,after all due to her extreme vitality she was used for various toture techniques at one point he had thought of handing her over to the breeding corps like Kumo did to powerful Kunoichi's captured from other villages but never went on with it,it always surprised how she never concieved after been artificially inserminated twice over the last Seven years,both times she had almost died for some unknown reason.

His musing was cut short as he finally reached the source of the screaming.''My dear Kushi-chan you never should have ran away,now i will have to disipline you.''Hisao spoke mockingly as he smacked her across the face harshly causing blood pour out of her busted lips,gripping her tightly by the throat he watched her eyes reddend and tears begin to form at the edge of her eyes as she was deprived of oxygen.

While all this was happening Uzumaki Kushina had one thought in her mind one single thought that kept her going all this years'Naru-chan,..i have to...i must see him again no matter what i have to endure,i have to see my lovely baby again.'She thought to herself as tears fell from her violet eyes as she tried to remember what he looked like how he felt when she had him in her arms for those few moments before Minato sealed kyuubi into him.

Four years later.

**''Fire release great fireball shower.''**Naruto called out as multipule fireballs the size of three fully grown men flew at there target.**'Fuin-ninjutsu Blocking Technique Fire absorption seal**.**''**Akane said in a low tone as she absorb the chakra from the fire technique using an absorption technique she and Naruto learned,though it only worked with katon jutsu.

Charging at her with incredible speed that can only be rivaled by the Raikage,sparks of red lighting appearing and disapearing as he approached her at full speed closing nine miles of floor between them in less than a second he threw a straight punch,which she dodged knowing Naruto's lightning could paralyse her upper body if he had made contact,but unfortunately for her Naruto expected her to do just that,as she dodged to the left a clone made of clear water placed a kunai at her neck sudddenly Akane exploded in a mighty explosion that would have injure him had he not use kamui,jumping out of the floor Akane yelled out**'Earth** **release Earth Beast** **Technique.''**The ground split open as Akane slammed her palm on the ground animals of various types twice his size and height rushed at him,unsealing his gunbai,and taking a slash at the first one cutting it in half,as the other beast jumped at him ''raiton nagashi''naruto said as the beast where vaporized ,as soon as they touched his shield,Akane appeared behind him thrusting her ninjato through his back,but she just slipped through him and fell towards the ground,before she could hit the ground Naruto caught her in his arm ''I give up Naru-kun''you are close to mastering your kamui Naru-koi.''Akane said as Naruto lifted her up bridal style while she rapped her arm around his neck.

''You defeated me in less than two hours today thats fifteen minutes faster than yesterday and i am a little above s rank and you did it without your sharingan and i am s-rank ninja in my human body''Akane said

''Thank you Aka-chan i would,nt be this strong where it not for you.''Naruto replied in a deeper tone than his squeaky seven year old one,a clone to prepare making the bath,he looked at,his sensei,bestfriend and beloved in the eye his sharingan deactivated as he looked into her eyes.''Akane could'nt help the blush that stained her cheeeks as he stared at her,it had been about a three years since she confessed her love for him,and he accepted her and confessed his for her.

''So what do you want to do now Naru-kun''Akane questioned in a coy voice as they made there way to there shared bedroom to bath and change,considering they where both sweaty from the days'activities.

''We head to Kiri.''Naruto replied not missing a beat as he placed her down and began to strip down to nothing without a care in the world,Akane doing the same,exposing her perfect body to him as the made there way to the bath thub for a long soak,Naruto getting in and the Akane following suite,lying on him as he washed her body with a spounge,the pair had taken to bathing together.

''You really don't like staying in the village do you.''Akane asked rhetorically already knowing the aanswer to her question,as she relaxed against his chest,naruto was now 5''7 and growing.

''yeah the Village is rather irritating,it's either the civilian council trying to get me married to multiple women of there choice or the shinobi council presurring me to join the academy to make it worse the whole world now knows about me,i can't even walk out of the compound,before i feel myself been stalked by multipile people both Anbu and spies.''Naruto said to Akane as he gently massaged her shoulder earning a moan from the vixen in his arm.

''Mhmmmnnnn''Akane slightly moaned in enjoyment of his ministration.''lets get dressed Naru-kun and head to the border,our contact is bound to be waiting for us.''Akane said as she got off him and out of the tub,giving him a perfect view of her plum backside as she wrapped herself in a towel,whilst drying her red hair.

''A few hours later Naruto was packed and ready to leave using the sharingan space time ninjutsu known as kamui,a name he found in the scroll his mother left inside said scrolls where techniques is Grandfather wrote that could only be read by a sharingan user, s-rank,techniques like the **''Fire Release Continous Great** **Flame.'**A technique his Granddad created in other to rival is brothers **'Fire** **Release Annihilation Technique'**as well as mangekyo sharingan techniques like Susanoo and Amaterasu which he mastered to the point where he could use it to form a shield of black flames to protect him naruto called it '**Enton Release Amaterasu:Flame god Wrapping Technique.'**He also managed to link his gunbai with is **Susano'o** allowing it to blow amaterasu flames in large quantities at his opponents.

''Kamui!''Naruto exclaimed,the effects where instantenous as Akane and himself where sucked into his eye and appeared right on the border of Hi no kuni where there contact to the alliance Zabuza Momochi and his accomplice Haku Yuki where already waiting for there arrival.

''Well that was fast,six seconds your improving your speed with long distance kamui.''Akane spoke matter of factly as she let go of Naruto's arm and as they approached Zabuza and Haku.

''Haku,Zabuza,it been a while has'nt it.''Naruto said in a monotone voice,a voice that let nothing get away and yet pulled everything else in due to the authority behind it.

''It sure has Haku has been complaining about not seeing her Naruto-kun for a while now Zabuza said with a devious grin under his clothed mouth.''Haku just looked down at her feet a slight blush on her face as she snucked glances at Naruto.

While all this was happening Akane just giggled at the situation.''I see you brought an accomplice Zabuza questioned eyeing Akane suspiciously and a beat of lust in his gaze which Naruto sensed by reading his emotion like a sensor would do chakra,faster than Zabuza could see,he had a gunbai pressed to the side of his neck.''You would do well to desist from looking at my girlfriend with those eyes,if you don't you will loose an arm.''Naruto spoke his voice dippicting his seriousness,Zabuza nervously nodded as slightly as possible as he could feel the gunbai digging into his neck.

''your so overprotective,Naru-kun.''Akane began.

''and i love that about you.''She concluded with a smile on her face,as she kissed lightly.

''Now that the plesantries are done lets head to Kiri and end this war once and for all.''Naruto said his voice feeled with authority,Akane could'nt help but feel hot down there at hearing him use that tone.

''Hai''was there response hopped onto the nearest branch and began to tree hopping towards the rebel base that was located on one of the many islands surronding Kirigakure,which collectively made up Mizu no kuni,clearing the trees and reaching the shores in less than three hours. As soon as there feets touched ground Naruto cut his palm using wind manipulation and began going through hand seals.

**'Boar-Dog-Bird~Monkey,Kuchiyose no Jutsu.'**Naruto exclamied in is thoughts as a large puff of smoke appeared and dispersed just as quickly disperse leaving a very large crow in it's wake.

Getting on the crow the others followed suite as the crow took of Naruto began to think back on how much is life had change since that day four years ago.

**FLASHBACK:two years ago**

''Good evening Naruto-sama''

''Please forgive my former misdeeds Senju-sama.''

''will you marry my daughter Namikaze-sama?''

Walking down the streets of Konoha,Naruto was trying vehemently to hide his digust at the sight in front of him several Villagers all looking at him with awe and shock as he walked like he was some kind of god or something,what irritated him was they did this not because they like him,but because they hoped in gettting into his good grace,how did he know this,well when one posses the ability to sense emotions on a higher level than the Uzumaki's legendary **Mind Eye Of the Kagura **especially negative once,it's impossible to decieve him,only a few actually truely meant there apologies,those where the few he would protect and forgive the rest where inconcequencial to him.

''Can i get three plates of dango please.''Naruto requested as he stood infront of the cashier in the dango shop.

''Of course Namikaze-sama have your order would be there in less than a few the teenage woman spoke to him in what he asumed must have been her sensual tone,not responding,Naruto made his way to a table near the window that was strangly empty,taking a seat all the men gasped as if he had just commited blasphemy,ignoring them Naruto sat on the table gazing out the window ,suddenly he had to duck as a kunai flew right where his head would have been he loooked up and saw who threw the kunai he's face turned into a slight scowl as he stared at her,his normally emotionless face scrunched into a frown as he looked at her,purple hair tied in a pineapple style,beige coloured trench-coat ,short-orange skirt that bearely covered anything and fishnet innards that left a sizable part of her breast exposed.

''Anko.''His tone low and agitated,sharingan activated as he stared at her small currents of lighting coursing all over his body steadily as he locked his eye's with her to which she quickly look away unable to meet his gaze,after all he was her only friend and a friend she could be more than that too,the only one who stayed with her,after she left Orochimaru for Konoha and yet she betrayed him in other to feel like she belonged in the village an offer that the civilian coucil gave her and she took,sixteen year old Mitarashi Anko felt shame for the first time in three years as she slowly raised her head to look at him a pained looked etched on her face.

End..

Yo i almost laughed when i got a review about Kushina and a gang rape i mean come on i would'nt have Kushina raped in this fic nope not happening but totured , if i wanted her capture to seem realistic then it had to happen or else that it would av been similar to a Kishi ass pull for example if i had her raped so what it obvious it happens in the shinobi world i mean Hinata was kidnapped by Kumo did u guys think they kidnapped her so they could give her tea and cookies? hell kushina was kidnapped once as a child by Kumo again so don't get upsets this people her Shinobi they leave and breath death heck Kunoichi's go on seduction missions where they have intercourse with fat sweaty men in other to complete there objective.

Also am still looking for a Beta.


	5. flashback end and a lost brother

Chikara chapter5

AN: I only got one review for the last chapter..One and yet i got Three-hundred reads ..I mean come on guys i thought we all had a relationship going here I painstakingly write and you inturen kindly review,if you don't tell me what you liked and what you did'nt i won't be able to make the story better ya know so pwease try to review this chapter..Oh and thank you unknown reviewr who always send Supert history as a review.

Part of this chapter is a continuation of last chapters flashback.

Begin

''Naruto...i...i..''Anko began to speak in a dolour tone unable to form any coherrent words ,swallowing the lump in her throat she attemted to speak again,to somehow justify her actions to make him understand why she did it..

''Naruto i'm..so..''Anko began only to be cut off by Naruto just as quickly.

''Let me guess you are so..so sorry right,is'nt that what your about to say Anko-chan''Naruto cut her off whilst smiling but you could still hear the bitter contempt in his voice has he spoke.

''Meet me in the forest of death at dusk,you know the spot we met.''Naruto said in a low tone as he walked past her towards the exit.

''Na..Naruto-sama!,what about your order!.''the Teenage waitress called out as she made to chase after him.''give it to Anko-chan.''Naruto said not looking back to acknowledge the young lady after all she was the same person,who spat in his food whenever he ate here before.

Scene change

Currently we find Naruto in a clearing in the forest of death as he leaned against a tree conversing with Akane while he waited patiently for Anko's arrival.

''Naru-kun,i think you should forgive her,you know her apology was sincere did'nt she use to mean the world to you''Akane spoke to Naruto trying get him to accept Anko's apology she felt no negativie emotion towards Naruto from the teenage girl.

''I know,i care about her too that's why i had a hundred or so clones study everything they can about fuinjutsu from my families libary to see if there was a way too rid her of that disgusting seal that constantly leaks that foul chakra which in turn constantly attempts to corrupt Anko-chan.''Naruto said as he gazed up into the dark cloudy skies''it's going to rain''Naruto spoke in an attempt to change subject of discussion.

''You love her don't you Naru-kun.''Akane spoke up her voice strained slightly as she spoke like she was scared of the reply to her question.

''Yes...yes ..i do,she and itachi were the only ones there for me no matter what at times Mikoto would visit but she could'nt spend long after all it would'nt bode well for the Uchiha clan matriach to be seen with the kyuubi's Jinchuuriki''Naruto replied his voice deviod of emotion.

'Stupid am so stupid how...how could i think he would ever be able to love me,after all the pain i have caused him.''Akane thought has tears ran down her slightly toned and smooth face,as her breathing became slighty ragged as she tried to exhale,the man she had loved for years had just told her he loved someone else to her face C.R.A be damned it was painful to say the was he a dolt.

'What...what is this!.'Akane yelled in her mind an unberable amount of pain tore through her heart,suddenly she felt a pair of arms,go around her waist pulling her closer,until she hit something solid and firm and yet warm to her.

Slowly but surely the unbearable pain began to cease,allowing her to turn around and face the person who saved her from such a painful experience,she found herself staring at Naruto.

''N..Naru-kun what are you doing here?.''She questioned trying and failing to keep up the facade that she was alright,even though she knew it was futile,to do so.

''I love her Akane-chan not you,i feel something for you but..You are the cause of my pain and suffering a constant reminder of why i used to be hated and shunned also you killed my parents,not to mention all the people you have killed in the past''hearing him speak those words all but shattered her heart and caused her hatred to grow and swell,as she almost lost her mind to her anger her red pupiless eyes began to grow slits,her nails growing longer becoming as hard as steel as they dug into her hands that were now bleeding slightly...Naruto seeing this quickly blurred foward ripping of the necklace that signified her seal,from her neck,as soon as it came off,Akane transformed into her Bijuu form,her mind clouded by the hatred and anguish she buried deep within her in other to be there for him,and now he was betraying her for someone else for mistakes she had made in the past

**''Naruto! i won't let you leave me i would rather kill you with my own hands than allow it!****''**Akane yelled out as she charged at him, aiming her claw to cleave him in two where he stood,but before her claw could reach him a skeletal arm covered in flesh made of chakra glowing an omnimous red caught it and pushed the clawed paw back,suddenly another arm appeared and slammed into Akane's jaw sending her flying with Naruto in hot pursuit,as this occured the Yondamie Hokage stood there a dumfounded look on his face as he made to chase after them too,following the noises and sound of steel nails hitting armor he reached an area in Naruto's mindscape where there was nothing but open ground.

''Why would he combat the Kyuubi in an open area,that would allow the Kyubi space to move and manuver?''suddenly it hit Minato like a frieght train.

''He intends to fight the Kyuubi in a fair fight!?.''Minato yelled out to himself as he looked at his son who should be Thirteen years at best,match the kyubi blow for blow with that armor of his. **AHHHH!''**Akane yelled as she began to charge a Bijuudama hoping to end the fight and the pain in her heart that kept on growing as the fight progressed.

'Is this how my siblings always felt so much pain and anguish.'Akane thought to herself as she shot out the Bijuu-dama at Naruto.

'If i use'Uchiha return'she might block with her tails,but if i use kamui and keep it in between dimensions long enough to get close to her,i can win,in her enraged state Aka-chan has no incentive for strategy.'Naruto thought as he dropped his Susanoo armor prepared chakra for a distraction jutsu,since his Raiton no yoroi only functions outside the body.

''Kamui!.''Naruto exclaimed as the Bijuudama reached him as soon as it did the spacetime warp appeared from his eye and absorbed the Bijuu-dama into Naruto's dimension which he was unaware of.

Scenechange

Naruto's dimension in which time moved far slower than the real world,where the Jonnin known as Daisuke found himself staring at a large orb of dark chakra heading towards him,he had survived here for months only drinking and eating ration bars and his own purifed urine to survive seeing as he was unable to mold chakra at all.

''OH SHIT IS THAT A...AHHHHHHHH'' where the last words he spoke as the Bijuu bomb consumed him whole leaving nothing behind.

Scenechange end.

**''Fire release countinous great flame.''**Naruto yelled as he spewed a continous flow of fire at the great Bijuu forcing her to move back once the wall of flame was high enough,Naruto release is hands from the horse sign,as he rushed foward once again opening the portal to release the Bijuudama out of his dimension as it rushed foward at a faster pace than it was thrown at him by Akane as soon as the flames died down enough for her to see ahead of herself it was to late as Bijuudama smashed into knocking her into the ground as the plain type terrain was ripped apart by her body tearing up the ground,after she came to a stop Naruto blurred forward as his will attached to Akane's chakra he began to pull on her chakra,seeing it was taking to long he formed Susanoo which he made use of it's large hands to pull harder,straning as he pulled.

''You can do it Naruto!''Minato said as he made his way towards his son seeing his son for the first time since in years.

Turning towards the voice and seeing his father cheer for him a smile slowly spread on his face as he stared at his father,feeling more powerful like a 'SUN'had been lite in his heart,pulling once more he ripped out the chakra,this caused Akane to reverted back to her human form,looking frail and weak.

''**Naruto! you used me...You... I trusted you, I loved you and yet you betrayed for power,power that i would have given if you asked!''**Akane said anger and sorrow stewing in her using what little strenght and chakra she had left she began to charge a Bijuu-dama in her palm.

'I'm so sorry Aka-chan'Naruto thought with a downtrodden expression as tears began to fall from his eye's pain spreading in his heart,surging forward at speed he did'nt know he possesed Naruto appeared infront of her pulling her into a hug.

At the contact Akane froze at the contact the Bijuu-dama breaking apart as he held onto her tightly.

''I love Anko,Akane-chan nothing will everchange that.''at this words tears began to spill from her eyes anew.

''But i Love..Cherish..and want you Akane-chan more than other person in the world you are my first ''Sun'' just as Tou-san is my second,i love you, everytime i see you iremeber the day my life took a turn for the best your smile melts my cold heart so much so i can't help but smile with you''Naruto spoke in a low tone,as soon as these words where said Akane formerly known as the Kyuubi no yoko began to disappear from Naruto's mindscape,Naruto soon became panicked by this,as the fuinjutsu note and spare key said nothing about her dying!.

"Akane-chan what's happening to you."Naruto yelled out,turning to his father as if asking for an answer Minato just shook his head as if to say,''i have no idea'',while looking on with a droll expression on his face as he stared open mouth at what he was seeing infront of him.

Suddenly a bright light appeared,out of the light a man with purple eyes six concentric rings in them with a tiny doth in the middle as well,wearing a red comma shaped necklace that resembled the yasaka no magatama,before anywords could be said the man spoke.

''Ninpo:babutsu sozo!.''he exclaimed with a wide goofy smile on his face and then Naruto's mindscape lite up in white light before he knew no more.

waking up Naruto found himself in a familiar appartment,getting of the bed and making his way to the sound of laughter and giggling he made a turn and found Akane talking animatedly both blushing and giggling with his head he walked back to the bedroom where he collasped unto the bed for another session of dreamless sleep

**Flashback end.**

''Naru...Naruto,...Narutooo!'',''wha..''.

''i said we have almost arrived at Kiri base.''Akane reapeated herself as she stared at him fondly.

''It's time to safe Kiri,from my estranged brother.''.He spoke is voice filled with confidence and unstopabble determination.

End...

thank you for your suppport and advice i intend to give Naruto two summons in total you eill be shocked when you learn of the last one.

i have a competition for you all anyone who can guess what Naruto's ultimate summon will be will be allowed to create an OC character to join Akatsuki harem.

Also if you want Sasuke to leave or die review yes or no in each case.

Ja ne.


	6. War and A son's rage

Chikara by Adam02

Adam is fly and adorable but..he still does'nt own Naruto ..yet

Begin:

Terumi Mei was a woman of many virtues she was a leader,a beauty,the last known member of the prestigious Terumi clan and also one of the few S-rank ninjas from Kirigakure no sato but what she really wanted,what she really wished for was to be a wife to be a mother she wanted to be married to the man of her dreams with children for her to love and dot over just like her mother did with her and her brothers.

''Mei-sama,Zabuza and Haku-san have returned along with Naruto-sama and another female who we have'nt seen before.''One of her guards informed her.

Hearing of Naruto's arrival put a smile on Mei's face as she stood and straightened out her dress,freeing it of any and all wrinkles as she made her towards there location

''Naruto-kun it's been a while since we met has'nt it?.''Mei said with a small smile on her face as she approached the small group from behind.

''Mei-chan your looking as stuning as ever.''Naruto said turning around fully to look at her,giving her a quick once over as he approached her.

While Naruto was flirting with Mei,Akane just watched with only slightest irritation present on her flawless face as she knew when it came down to it Naruto would always love her more than the rest even though he had to take more than one wife.''Oh Naruto-kun you always know the right words to say to make a woman feel appreciated don't you.''Mei whispered into his left ear sensually, her voice sending shivers down his spine as he closed the little space between them putting his hands around her waist his lips where mere inches from her's,as he stared into her emerald green eyes,her Dcup,breasts pressed flushed against Naruto's chest has they leaned forward to kiss.

'cough.'Akane interrupted,as they where suddenly reminded of there audience,scratching is the back of his head sheepishly,with a blush on his face naruto glanced back at Akane and then at Mei''Mei-chan,i belive you remember Akane-chan.''Naruto says as he held onto Mei's hand as they made there way back to the group.

''It's nice to see you again ,Akane-chan i still owe you and Naruto-kun a lot for your help back in Konoha maybe we can have a get together after we end this senseless war has ended.''Mei exclaimed as she made her way over to akane,shaking hands with her.

''i know you are already with Naru-kun but you don't mind sharing him right''Mei whispered to Akane just low enough for only her to hear.

''If you mean the C.R.A i do not like it but...i will allow it,as long as he loves the women he chooses to be with and they love him back just as much if not more.''

''I can tell you care for him a lot,but your love for him is overshadowed by your fear of been hurt by him.''Akane whispered back as she stared at naruto form as he walked ahead of them''we are going to talk look''those words made Mei look down as she thought about Akane's words .

'Is she right? do i fear been hurt by him more than i love him.'Shaking herself out of thoughts the red haired beauty spoke.

''Alright let's head to the meeting room so we can prepare for tomorrow.''Mei spoke as she made her way towards the meeting room,opening the doors the inhabitants immediately stood up,among those present was a middle aged man wearing seal tags as earings with the kanji 'to hear' written on each and an eye patch covering one of his eye,to his left was a teenage boy with a bandaged rapped bunddle his back,who was standing rather meekly in the corner as they both stood inbetween a high chair clearly meant for the leader,taking one the four unoccupied seats left Naruto sat his face impassive as he set is gaze on mei a woman he had grown to respect over the past years.

Taking her seat Mei looked around the room to make sure everyone was present

"Aoi anyword from our spies.''Mei questioned as she turned are gaze towards the man.''

''Yes we have recieved word that the Mizukage is ready to move against us himself his whole army of shinobi are estimated to be around sixteen thousand strong total among his ranks are missing nins and predominantly suiton users.I...i suggest we bunker in and hold them off here while we counter attack when there defence her down,our bunkers can...''Aoi stated.

''hmph coward.''Naruto muttered,but clearly enough for everyone to hear.

''What did you say you brat back in my day you would have your hands cut off for insulting your elder.''Aoi shot back as he glared at the boy infront of him in anger.

''I called you a coward,that's not an insult its a fact,if you would rather hide under the ground,like a rat hiding from a snake,thats your choice as for me last time i checked i was not a rat in any form or way Aoi-san.''.. Naruto said as a grin slowly made its way to his lips,even Zabuza and a few others could'nt help but chuckle lightly,at Naruto's words.

''what do you suggest we do then Naruto-san.''questioned mei as she laced her hands together infront of her under her chin watching him intensely.

Feeling there gaze on him Naruto spoke.''leave them to me...i will kill them all and bear the burden of there deaths on my shoulder so no one else has to carry that burden with them after all opposite sides or not you all belong to the same nation only difference been the fact that they ended the life of people simply following orders of a madman.''

The room was deathly sillent at his words they knew he might be able to do it after all they had seen his mangekyo sharingan but had never had the chance to see it in action before.

''Are you positive you can do this Naruto-kun.''Akane asked not doubting his abilities but rather fearing for his mental stability.

''Yes...i'm positive i can Akane-chan.''Naruto answered grinning at her from across the table.

''very well i shall put my trust in you and your abilities Naruto-kun.''Mei finally joining the conversation several hours later the meeting had ended.

laying in bed Naruto stared at the sealing deep in thought on how he would appraoch the battle tomorrow he knew Yagura would have to die regardless of him been a Jinchuriki like himself,suddenly it hit him.

'Could i have turned out like Yagura...A killer who would murder innocents simply because of my past trauma's.'Naruto thought to himself as he stared at the ceiling,

''No you would,nt have turned out like that at all,i've known you since the day you where born Naru-kun,and if you ever did something like what Yagura is doing,then you would have a good reason for doing so.''Akane said to him throught there telepathic link as she laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat as he rubbed circle's around her lower back his hand sometimes ghosting over her plum backside,giving it a slight squeeze,in appreciation of her words.

Pulling herself up and onto his body,Akane moved her lips to his and proceded kiss him deeply,her tounge licking and suckling on his bottom lip at intervals as her hands relished the feel of his developed body,when Naruto began to knead her ass more fiercely,seeing as she was begining to loose herself to the pleasure she got from the contact,she unmounted from him.

''Mmmmn i told you Naru-koi no sex of any kind till your fifteen or close to been a Gennin.''Akane whispered into his ear sensually while rubbing her sizable breast which had grown to been full D's into his arm,he could feel her hardened niplples as she rubbed herself on him,shivering slightly Naruto teased back.

''So you keep saying and yet your actions say otherwise.''Naruto retorted as he pullled her close,holding her tightly to him not letting go of her as her jasmine scent filled his senses.

''That just goes to show you just how much it takes from me not to take you right now, i have waited for lifetimes for you and then you show and your expecting me to just let you ravaged my lovely,curvaseous and perfectly sculpted body?,i think not.''Akane said with a playful pout on her face .

''Hahaha Aka-chan your still as cute as the first day we met only less scary besides the only reason you have'nt jumped me is because you don't want to be called a phedophile..though thinking about it no matter what you are going to be a phedophile in our relationship.''Naruto said a smirk on his face knowing he had won this battle,easier than he will tomorrow's.

Mizu no kuni was made up of many Islands most of it covered in thick mist that even the sharingan would have difficulty seeing through in the center of this islands was a much larger one where the mist was very light this was where Kirigakure was located ,life was hard and difficult for the citizens of the country has the Yondamie Mizukage Yagura no Sanbi came into power quickly changing from the lovable and loyal Jinchuriki he was into an havenger of death he now his ,the Mizukages forces gaining control of the land after Kisame the monster of Kiri ended the life of the current Daimyo leading to anarchy and a shift in power where Yagura became supreme ,now with the collective might of sixteen thousand shinobi's and samurai he marched onwards to what he considered the end of the resistance.

While this was going on a squad of Iwa black ops also known as boulder where sitted in trees awaiting the end of result of this confrontation so they could inform the Tsuchikage of the end result of the battle incase an invasion was possible.

Even though she knew her lover would be fine she could'nt help but fear for him as a sharingan user and uchiha he was more prone to been controlled by his hatred,walking forward in a bid to meet the army naruto noticed the Iwa shinobi as he sensed there high level earth natured chakra just like his grandfather and father could.

''Naru-kun i.. safe okay.''Mei said recieving a nod and a kind smile from Naruto,before he was pulled into a gentle kiss as Akane poured all her love into it,hesitant about letting him go.

''Naru-kun if need be don't hesitate to use 'it' okay and i wil help if it is neccesary.''Giving her a quick peck on the lips he dashed foward across the open and wet grass plain going at speed that only his father's hirashin could hope to match he took down the first battalion by breaking the bones in there body aiming for the weak points in the body making it impossible for them to get back up,from the top of the hills thousand more ninja's and samurai raised towards him creating two clones they all put there hands in the horse seal and yelled out.

**''Fire Release :Great Fire Annihilation.''**Naruto and his clone's yelled out as the great flame raised up the hills far to quickly for the Mizukage forces to pull back as they where bathed in scorching hot flames,those behind began throwing water techniques at the raging flames but to no avail,as it just kept coming eventually reching the top as Naruto stopped the jutsu before colapsing onto one leg,panting Slightly due to the excessive amount of chakra he had used as he regained his breath,quickly channeling Akane's purified chakra in other to refill is reserve he got back up and staring at what was left of the 'army' began to flee the area immediately out of sixteen thousand only five thousand escaped death.

''Such Chi..Chikara it's un-belivable!.''Mei stuttered out are lovely eyes wide as she stared at the scene in front of her.

'Unbelieveable to think he was this strong he's completely out of my league'Mei thought to herself as she gazed at the destruction infront of her.

**'Water Release:Water Dragon Technique'**Came a yell from above him,looking up naruto saw a large water dragon heading for him standing still he let the technique faze through him as the water dragon smashed into the ground with incredible force ripping it open causing a pool of water to appear underneath naruto.

**''Water release:Water mirror technique.'**Yagura exclaimed as the water a few feet infront of naruto flattened out an took the slowly reflections of himslf appeared in the water as copies of himself appear and attacked him matching him blow for blow,until

''Amaterasu ''was all he said as the clones where destroyed just as soon as Yagura finished going through handseals ..''Water realese:ragin...urkkkkk! the mizukage yelped as he was cut of mid-way as Naruto appeared infront of him in a spark of red lighting flowing in and out of his body as he smashed his open palm into yagura's stomach,Paralyzing him instantly as well as placing a four pronged seal on him.

'This man...he's no ordinary shinobi,a sharingan user as well as the Mangekyo? Madara-sama must be informed of this.'Yagura thought to himself as he wrestled his way up to his feet looking for a way to escape is current predicament.

**''Ninpo Kirigakure no Jutsu**.''As soon as he finished speaking the mist covered the area,Yagura made a dash for Haku hoping to use her as a means to escape,just as he was about to reach her he froze, suddenly the mist cleared showing Naruto calmly walking towards him.

''Wh..what di..did you do.''Yagura strained out as he stood stock solid unable to move or draw chakra,his hands a mere inch away from Haku a blade of water falling to the ground, walking up to him Naruto spoke.

''Dead men don't need to learn anymore as that knowlegde is of no use to them Kamui!.''Naruto exclaimed as he dragged Yagura's paralysed body into his dimension.

''It's ..over.. .''Naruto said in a weak and tired voice,even though he still had more than enough chakra he was exhausted physically and mentally,as he fell foward before he reached the ground a pair of arms caught him.

Akane and Mei both holding him up by his arm, they both stopped and looked at each other before looking back at naruto then nodding at each other as if coming to a silent agreement with one another,looking at still stunned silent resistance Mei yelled out.

''TO KIRI!''

""TO KIRI!.''They all yelled happiness evident in there voice as they all made there to Kiri.

''Wow did you see that Kenchi''asked an Iwa boulder with earth coloured mask on

''Hai i did Irino,Tsuchikage-sama will want to hear of this,lets hurry back the yondamie's bitch will be totured soon and i don't want to miss it heck maybe she'll finally scream out in pain.''

As soon as this words left Kenchi's mouth a spear of lighting stabbed through irino's head before kenchi could turn around he was paralysed by what he saw a giant red etheral warrior was holding him in its hand.

**''Tell me what did you mean by Yondamie's bitch?''the warrior questioned as its grip tightened further.**

''An elite Jounin captured her during the Kyuubi attack in Konoha he was mean't to meet with Shimura Danzo in other to discuss 'Business with him i am not aware of wha..what was said btw them but he came back with Namikaze Kushina, she has been his prisoner and as been totured severly on several ocassions this had been going on for nearly nearly nine years as far as i know.''As soon as he finished speaking the omnimous creature grew larger.

**''WHAT IS HIS NAME?''**The chakra construct questioned.

''To..Tosuko Hi..Hisao! Please spare me that's all i ...urk...''His body was decapitated before he cold plead for his life.

''The boss won'nt like this.''A Kage bunshin of Naruto mused in anger and rage , As he picked up the two bodies and disapeared into a swirl that appeared out of his eye for a moment before both him ,the body and all the blood disapeared.

small Flashback:

''Uhh,Iwa boulder i should probably keep an eye on them.''Naruto said as he made a clone as soon as the one's he created for his three way katon jutsu went up in a puff of smoke in which he made another using Akane's chakra,disapperared using kamui before anyone could notice.

Finish.

Thanks for the reviews guys i appreciate it a lot it shows my hardwork is appreciated thanks also to those who don't review come on guys a review heps me and you cuz that way i would know what you like and don't like so if you want a faster update review this chapter a lot guys thanks .

**these chapter as been reviewed by Adam02 the same day as the last and i am about to pass out.**


	7. Finding Kaa-chan and a cute litle girl

Chikara by Adam02.

AN: Yay i finally got a review from Charger boi flash..Why do i care about one review?...Simple because he gave me something that will truly make my story special heck what he gave me was my reason for rewritten Kami no shinobi..Kukukuku *Cough*Okay i want you guys to review if you want Naruto to become a toad summoner as well as his already awesome clan raven which are also the shinigami's summons as well as the crows that itachi and Aoba use only they can teach Yo-Senjutsu or Dark senjutsu..Kukukuku yep i got the idea from ...Gues and tell me where you think i got it from anyways i posted a Young justice Naruto cross_over and men i got a cup load of reviews for it asking me to continue which i will after i reach chapter thrity of this fic also am still searching for a Beta so PM me if ur one thanks!.

Begin

Target:Uzumaki Senju Naruto

Location:kirigakure,Mizukage mansion,Terumi Mei's bed.

Condition:Fully healed chakra reserve filled.

Mental condition:...**Enraged!...**

Current activity:Awakening.

''*Ughhgh* Want happened how long was i out of it.''Naruto thought to himself has he tried to sit up only to find out he could'nt,due to some unknown weight on his chest looking down towards his side he found himself staring into Akane's eyes ,her red eyes staring back at him with unyeiding love and hapiness,as if she had been waiting for him to wake from his sleep turning towards her he spoke.

"Are you okay Akane-hime.''Naruto questioned with a smile on his lips and a worried expression on his face said woman just giggled cutely before placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

''I should be asking you if **you** are alright not the other way around.''She managed to reply in between giggles seeing how much he worried over her even though very few people could match her in a fight.

''Well i can't..''

''Naru-kun i hope you are'nt ignoring me.''A familiar voice interrupted from his otherside as a pair of smooth hands draped itself around his neck,her soft but firm mounds pressing into his back as she sucked lightly on his earlobe her breath tickling his ears lighltly.

''M..Mei-chan what are you doing in my bed.''Asked Naruto nervously as he shifted his gaze from Akane to Mei and then back again confusion clearly written on his face when he noticed how calm Akane was despite the compromising position.

''Well this is my room in the Mizukage's quaters,so i think am entitled to be in my bed,don't you think so,Akane-san.''Mei asked Akane with a smile on her face as she pulled herself closer to Naruto.

''Yes i think you do;Considering he has been sleeping in here for a whole day now,besides i think it's only wise for him to get used to sleeping in the same bed with more than one woman right Mei-chan.''Akane replied with a coy and teasing slightly teasing smile on her flawless and toned face as she hug him tighter which led Naruto into a position where he was trapped in between there two luscious mounds as they pressed against his chest and back.

''Mei are you sure about this you can always find another...hmnnf.''Was all he got out before he was pulled down by Mei into a long and passionate kiss as her tounge slowly left her mouth moving into his warm carvern,engaging him in a duel of passion,Naruto putting his hands around her slowly moved till he was on top of her before moving his lips towards her fishnet clad chest slowly moving his lips to her chest as he began to lick and flick her hardened nipple with his tounge,as she let out a throaty moan suddenly Mei gently pushed him of her.

''Am sorry Naru-kun but Akane-chan made me ''

''No sex till am at least fifteen.''Naruto finished for her is voice low with a saddened expression on his face.

''What?...Well don't look so sad Naru-kun we promise once you turn fifteen I'll give you the best birthday gift you'll ever recieve.''Mei consoled him as she ran her hands through his blonde hair,a sigh of resignation escaped his closed lips as he made his way of the bed and towards the bathroom only dressed in a pair of anbu style pants as he had been brought in with.

''That was really funny Mei-chan ,Naru-kun is so hard to fluster.''Akane whispered as she and Mei had a laugh at his expense,after about thirty minutes Naruto came out of the bathroom fully dressed in his usal outfit(Think Sean bakugan new vestroia except red and black with the kangi nine on his back.

As they walked down the streets the citizens all stopped what they where doing and began clapping and whistling till a fairly large crowed garthered around the trio,

''N..Nanto-chama?''A cute little gitl with mettalic red hair,plum cheeks coloured red with a prominant blush,called out to him whilst she tugged on his pants.

''Yes little one.''Naruto answered as he picked up the cute little girl from the floor and placing her on his shoulder.

''My Kaa-chan said i should give you a spe..Spe..sp..''

''Special?''Naruto suggested to the little girl who nodded her head to show he was right.

''Close your eyes so i can give you your speccial gift and nooo peaking,nii-san says peaking make gift go bye-bye.''The little girl further illustrated her point by waving her little hands left and right.

''Okay i'll close my eyes...You never told me your name.''

''Miko Uzzzmak!''As soon as she finished that sentence Naruto's eyes widened so slightly only Akane and Mei picked it up,after a few minutes he spoke again.

''Miko thats a great name,now am ready for my gift.''The young war heroe said closing his eyes.

''Muuuuah!''The whole crowd sttod shocked silent as the girl planted a big wet kiss on cheek,before laughing a bit.

''Does Nanto-chama like my gift?''Miko asked an expectantly look on her face.

'Like it...No i did'nt like i loved it! Thank you for your great gift Miko-chan,i have something to give you to''Naruto put her palm inbetween his.

''Have you grabbed it?''He asked the girl who looked confused before closing her little hands tightly before nodding.

''Good now run home to your parents am sure there expecting you by now.''

''Okay bye bye Nanto-chama!.''She exclaimed before skipping of on her merry way with other children he supposed where her friends.

''Kawai! Naruto-0sama is great with children as well.''A teenage girl ysquealed out breaking the crowds silence.

''Will you marry me Naruto-sama!''

''What about my daughter or daughters you can have them both as there twins''A woman yelled.

''Mom!''Her daughters yelled covering there face to hide there blushes.

This continued for a while before Mei left there side and the crowd dispersed.

''Akane-chan i have to go,there something i need to take care of it involve's your brother.''Naruto spoke to which Akane nodded in consent before as he disappeared into a swirl that appeared from his eye.

Yagura layed on the floor tired and weakened severly,as the seals binding him countinously absorbed chakra from the person its attached to as a means to fuel itself

''Sharingan genjutsu''Naruto muttered under is breath as he stared into Yagura's eyes,after a few minutes Naruto moved back.

''Am sorry Yagura but you will die today.''Carrying Yagura on his shoulder and placing his paralysed body on a pedetal and his mind under a powerful genjutsu.''He went through a long series of handseals before he yelled out.

''Uzumaki Hijutsu:Tailed beast extraction technique,come forth Sanbi!.!''As soon as he finished saying those words the the Sanbi came rushing out of yagura standing right infront of Naruto was the revived and freed isobu.

**''UCHIHA ARE YOU HERE TO IMPOSE YOUR POWER ON MINE?.''**No,am here to ask for help in return for letting you stay in my dimension as my deal with Akane-chan was that i would free you and your Kin not protect you as well''of course Naruto would let him stay regardless,but Sanbi did'nt no that.

**''YOU THERE THREATEN M...WAIT DID YOU SAY Akane?.**''Isobu questioned the Uchiha completely ignoring is threat of been tossed outside this place even knowing he would be sealed again before turn of a new moon.

''Yes Akane also known by others as the kyuubi no Kitsune,she my girlfriend and was once's my sensei.''Naruto said while stepping to his left towards the dead body of the Iwa boulder opreative.

''I spent three whole days in my mind coming up with different scenario to destroy Iwagakure and in other to do that as well as recue my mother,he said glaring at the decaying body in contempt partially envying is clone for kiling them both.

**''If Akane chose him and from what i am sensing she did,he also defeated Akane's hatred as well has possesing within him a large amount of her chakra,since she's not in him as i sense no other setience in this place,it save to say she's free and as regained all her power which begs the question why he would need my help if he has her in his corner.''**Naruto sensing his confusion decided to enlighten him.

''I am asking for your help because Akane and i would eventually marry,if she is involved in this then konoha would trade her in if it would appease the daimyo of Tsuchi no kuni,so if i do this and they manage to spot me then they won't be able to touch me seeing as am the last male Senju in Konoha and nothing short of a prince,with iwa in shambles the daimyo would not be able to act rashly in response,further summoning you would make me too valuable for Konoha to loose.

**''I see but that still leaves why you would want to destroy a whole village?,there are innocents there,that do not deserve death''**

''I'm destroying the village in other to prevent a cycle from been created,as well as bringing an end and existing one,i have no delusion that if the shoe was on the other foot,some Konoha shinobi's would'nt do the same considering what they did to me for been a Jinchuriki,but...this is my mother!.The woman who gave birth to me who would have protected and cared for me when i was younger,Iwa always hated my father there reason for hating him i understand,but if i leave the Village to survive then the cycle would only countinue hate begets hate,my love for my mother gave birth to my hate for Iwa and it wil lead to its own death and not be passed onto the next generation where it would fester,it's best to kill the sapling by pulling out the root before it grows and begin to spred it's seed's elsewhere.''Naruto said with conviction in his voice has he stared into Isobu's eyes.

''One last time Sanbi-san will you aid me in my quest.''

**''You remind me so much of father that it's hard to deny you...very well i will aid you but can you improve this pocket world of yours and create a sea or something everythings so bland and tasteless.''**Sweatdropping at the Sanbi's quick change of conversation and mood

''Very well that can be easily arranged,oh and before i forget you never told me your name,Sanbi-san.''

**''You never asked...It's Isobu by the way nice to meet you Uchiha Blondie''**

''Naruto..its Naruto uzumaki.''naruto replied as he slowly vanished through a swirl from his left eye,as he slowly vanished.

**''Show off.''Isobu scoffed at Naruto's exit as he retreated into his shell.**

Reapearing in front of the gate he sensed Akane's chakra signature rapidly approaching,he thought of just leaving but he knew she would follow and that would hurt her feelings so he waited not a minute later she appeared infront of him.

''Where have you been Naru-kun the festival's are about to start i heard there was gonna be a dance so come on let's go,it will be fun.''She spoke as soon as she landed in front of him excitement in her voice.

''Am sorry Aka-chan but there's something i really have to do alone as quick as possible before word of my exploit here reach the other hidden Villages Aka-chan i promise when i return,i'll take you on as many dates and dance's as you want.''Naruto said as he cupped her cheek with his palm prompting her to blush cutely at the contact and his words.

''Can i come with you am sure i would be able to aid you in whatever you plan to do.''She pleaded despreately wanting to go with him so her mind would be at rest.

''I know you would be able to help but i have to do it alone,plus when i get back you can finally meet your brother again.''He spoke trying to change her mind.

''Oh? you've already freed him,okay when you get back.''Nodding at her words he began to make is way out of Kiri.

'becareful Naru-kun.'Akane thought to herself as he began to walk of.

''Tell Mei-chan i'll see her when i return''with those words he bolted forward at lightning speed towards Tsuchi no kuni where he would ask for the direction of Iwagakure since he had never been in both places before.

Scene change two and a half weeks .

''It's time.''Naruto spoke to himself as he swirled away into his eye.

Tosuko Hisao was on his way home after a month long mission knowing his whore would be home made him increase is pace in anticipation,today was the day he would rape the whore after all he had lost hius whole team today to Konoha's sharingan no Kakashi,its only fair he released is pent on anger on her

''Hisao Tosuko.''A voice spoke as he turned to adress the person he found himself,staring into a six pointed star spinning after each other'Sharingan genjutsu'was all the person said before he collasped onto the ground unable to move as his mouth opened in a silent scream.

''Kamui!''Naruto exclaimed as he pulled Hisao's body into his mind his death would be by his mothers hand and no one else's.

Walking up to the apartment in the outskirt of town he fazed through the wall as he looked around in search of his mother turning on the light switch he walked into one of the bedrooms,he found her tied to the bed,naked ,with a cakey white substance all over her,a busted lip,her red hair sprawled out on the bed as they looked dull and lifeless her skin pale and unhealthy,due to been locked in for so long,he could see her ribs looking up at her face he found her staring at the ceiling not acknowledging is presence.

''What...are you waiting for an invitation bastard?''Kushina spoke as she countinued staring up at the cielling.

'He must be new'Kushina thought as she turned to face the person only to freeze in place by the sight that greeted her,standing at the door tears streaming down his face,blond hair,slightly pointed jaw,lightly toned skin,sharingan eyes glowing with either power or anger she could'nt tell in the her tired state,but what caught her attention were the whisker like markings on his face though faded in slighltly they where still there.

''S..Sochi-kun...Naru-kun is .. it really you,please tell me it's you and not some terribly cruel hillucination or dream..Again''she spoke hope evident in her tone as she stared at him tears of joy escaping her eyes staning his cheeks against her restraint she tried to pull herself up but to no avail,the thin chakra suppressing metal began to dig into her skin as she struggled this Naruto rushed forward.

''Kaa-chan stop please i'll free you please stop,don't hurt yourself anymore because of me..because of me.''Naruto said sobbing lightly himself as soon as he cut her final binding,Kushina lunged at him with all her strenght causing him to fall backwards as he wrapped his arm around her waist holding her tightly as they hugged and consoled each other,Naruto just whispered sweet words of comfort into her ear completely ignoring her nakedness,as they hugged ,he briefly considered releasing her from the bracelet now but thought against it,her chakra been above Kage-level before had been surpressed for nearly twelve years,he was'nt sure of the outcome.

making a sealess Kage-bunshin he stood back up Kushina still crying her arms around is neck as she tried to bury herself in him,quickly substituting himself with a clone,the clone disappeared instantly using kamui,whilst taking Kushina with him

Walking back outside of the house he made his way to the center of town everyone staring at him in fear due to his resemblance to the Yondamie Hokage,suddenly as he made his way to the center of the village he was surronded by boulder operatives there weapons drawn out and brandished.

''You will be coming with us for questioning.''Naruto saying nothing for a while before they could move he slammed his hand onto the ground and yelled out.

KUSHIYOSE NO JUTSU SANBI!,as those word's left his mouth the entirety of Iwagakure no sato froze for a second before the Sanbi appeared out of thin air directly on top of the people in the busy street.

**''UUUARUGHEERHHHGG!''**

Finish.

revised by Adam02 the same night as the last and i am about to pass out tell me if you see any mistakes also rate the chap from 1 to 200 also how do you guys like the plot so far?

Yatta am finished for this chap hardest to write i made Naruto take away kushina using a clone as quickly as possible before the Tsuchikage could sense his large chakra.

review please am beging you again i really need a beta if your one PM me.

and please remeber Onoki was a very stubborn old man and Iwa was well known for stabbing there allies in the back for me if you can do that to 'allies' then what about your enemies?

knowing someone would ask Naruto is not over powered if you have read the newest manga you will know why am giving him all this power considering how powerful Obito is now its fair to say if he looses this fight then naruto would have to be powered up stupidly or Kishi's kill Obito of in a follish and questionable way and am so happy Naruto's talk no jutsu did'nt work it so much like Kotoamatsukami,it's like only sharingan users are 's won;t be hard to make lollzzz

New AU:I said it Kishi did get rid of Obito in a ass monkey way seriously if Sasuke was a girl i would understand all this Naru Sasuke moment heck i suspect Kishi planned for Sasuke to be a girl...Wait could he be a girl after all the Uchiha's were lords of genjutsu so one similar to Tsunade's won;t be hard to make lollzzz

also guys do you know where i can get Naruto Mugen for PC i can't find it anywhere!

Ja ne oh and Review for fisshing sake a simple good job is alright i mean comeo= on my goal is to have 2000 review when this story is finished so we have a really long way to go.


	8. Naruto's Chikara,Onoki's weakness

Chikara chapter8.

Written by the Awesome one Adam02.

In the centre of of a vilage carved from the mountains of the shinobi world stood a building which abored the will of stone also the legendary shinobi who was once thought to be the child of prophecy Iwa's fence sitter Onoki,a man who had once stood infront of Uchiha Madara in defiance and survived,though he and his sensei Mui had there butt's handed to them it was a similar situation as the legendary Sanin's in the Shinobi world legends are boren from surviving the impossible as it was once said no one ever survivd in battle against Madara except his brother Izuna and Hashirama Senju himself.

Onoki sat in his desk,fighting a loosing battle against every Kage's enemy boredom,he was once feared in the battlefield now he had been reduced to been a pencil pusher all in the name of been a Kage.

''shhsh''The partically bald man breathed out.

''I really need a fight and a good one,like the one me and that monkey had back in the days when my back was what it was''His wish as if by magic was granted,as he sensed demonic chakra of a large amount was released in the Village square,standing to his feet at once he began to give orders.

''Evacuate the Village put everyone in the bunkers under the mountains hurry!,and get my son and tell him to meet me on the battlefield it can't be hard to miss.''Onoki said in a firm tone befitting of a man of his status,he had betrayed,killed and plundered people for his village sake,after all it was as Madara told him in the Tsukyomi there can be only one at the top,today was another day he would put his life on the line for his family and village in other to make sure they can still make it to the top and bring peace to this world.

Hovering of his seat he took of his ceremonial hat,giving it one last glance before he flew off towards the Bijuu.

''Sanbi? This can only mean the Mizukage lost against thr rebels but how did it get here..Did the rebels send it here to cause destruction so we won't act against them?''Similar thoughts ran through his wise mind as he analyzed the situation.

Scene change

As Naruto stood on Isobu's head,he watched in apathy as the tailed beast laid waste to everything in it's path flicking its armoured tail left and right,sensing a large number of people make there way towards the nearby mountains he made his move .

''There is no escape for the wicked.''Naruto spoke sagely.

''Isobu-san take it from here i'll be back soon kamui!''within a few seconds he appeared in there front cutting of there escape route to the north.

**''Spiralling Bijuu!''**Isobu screamed out befroe balling into a ball and smashing through everything in his path.

W..who are you?!,w..why are you doing this a female Boulder yelled out in anger as Naruto appeared in front of the group

''Uzumaki Naruto,son of Kushina Uzumaki the woman that you all kept hostage for several years and your leaders and shinobi totured,without remorse or mercy''Naruto repiled is vissage set in a near expressionless one that displayed boredom and a simmering amount of rage bottled up inside.

''If so then take her and leave why do you intend to hurt innocent people!.''She said desprately trying to buy her comrads time to go around and kill him.

'So they are trying to sneak up on me'As soon as those thought's crossed his mind,two boulder operatives came slashing downwards with there tanto's only to faze through him before they where stabbed through the skull by a liquid like blade of extended lightning that pierced all the way through **'raiton:liquid lightning.'**

''That's why,i will kill you all even as you tried to negotiate your life you were already betraying me,from here on out i shall show no mercy**'Fire Release Blast Wave Wild Dance**.'Naruto spoke with authority as they where all burned with flames that seemed to appear out of nowhere,looking towards the north gate 'Amaterasu'he muttered as the entrance was covered in black flames.

**''ARGHHHHHHHRR.''**Suddenly he heard Isobu yell appearing back on his head only to see isobu trapped in some cement like ninjutsu that a large number of Iwa nins where spewing out of there mouth as they trapped him in place looking up as he a large amount of chakra been prepared ,he saw the Tsuchikage preparing is **Dust Release Technique.'**He was to late to stop him.

**''Particule style:Atomic Dismantling Jutsu''**The old fence sitter yellled as the jutsu approched at incredile speed turning everything in it's path into a pile of dust as it approached Naruto and the Isobu.

'So this is the Nindamie Tsuchikage's in-famous dust release impressive but not un-escapable as the legend says.

**''Kamui!.''**Naruto exclaimed as a large swriling space time portal opened in front of the particule style technique absorbing it in,onoki seeing this stoppped the technique a few seconds later a beam of light suddenly fell from the sky and destroyed a large section of Iwagure turning it into dust.

''No!.''Onoki yelled out in horror as his own jutsu was used aginst the very village he tried to protect own village,glaring at the person standing on the sanbi,he spoke.

''You!...Who are you?!.''Not bothering to give a reply Naruto leaped up into the sky his hands set on the horse hand seal taking a deep breath he bellowed out.

**'Flame Release Continous Great Flame Technique.'**He said as he exhaled a large torrent of flames filled the area heading towards the Iwa shinobi present and those approaching.

'**Earth Release Earth Wall.'**They yelled in unison as wall of earth rose from the ground to counter the flames but it did little to no good for them,as the walls was baked and over running the wall due to it's constant output of the flames

As soon as the smoke began to clear,Naruto was punched through the chest by the Tsuchikage's son Kitsuchi as he landed on the sanbi's head.

''Got ya!.''He exclaimed happily as he's rock encased fist came out through Naruto's back only for him to disperse into lightning before he could move away shocking him.

''Kitsuchi!''the aged Kage yelled out in warning but it was to late as Naruto sudddenly appeared infront of him is hand on the older man's shoulder.

**''Sharingan genjutsu.''**Naruto muttered,immediately Kitsuchi found himself rapped in a giant hand as a monstrous being gazed at him.

**''Kamui!.''**Naruto exclaimed ripping Kitsuchi's arms away into his dimension effectively trapping him in the genjutsu unless someone outside aided him which he made sure would not happen.

**''Amaterasu.''**Black fire poured out of Naruto's eyes,setting the hefty Iwa shinobi on fire with the burning flames of the sun godess.

'Mangekyo sharingan,how is this possible,he looks like Minato but somehow obtained the mangekyo could it be that Kushina was also part Uchiha since this boy's chakra feels like her's,if so that would explain this attack.'Onoki thought in a second knowing the situation was becoming dire as things were going he would have no choice but to use 'it'.

''Everyone pull back i will force him, out of the city while you all focus on subduing the Bijuu.'Damn my back can't take more of this if only han and roshi where around things would be easier.'The old fence sitter thought,as he flew closer to the blond that just killed his son.

''What is he planning? it does'nt matter i won't let him.''Naruto thought to himself as he prepared a jutsu to free Isobu.

'Isobu-san please retreat,your head into it's shell 'Naruto spoke mentally to Isobu seeing his request accepted he pulled out his gunbai

**'Fire Release Great Fireball Shower'**large fireballs larger than any grown man rushed at the tsuchikage from all sides .

**''Gunbai Fanned Wind.''**He exclaimed as he swung his battle fan with incredible speed creating a large gust of wind that increased the potency of the fire release jutsu has it's speed also increased as they approached,the Tsuchikage Onoki.

**''Particle Style Atomic Dismantling Technique''**Onoki said as a cone shaped light appeared before,he could throw the technique,Naruto's red lightning covered fist smashed into his head sending the aged man crashing into a building and then another before he came to a up Naruto saw thunder clouds form as soon as the fire balls dispersed into the air.

**'Lightning Release Falling God!'**Naruto exclamied as the red lightning covering his body went into the sky,leaving his body,the red lightning from his body merging with the white one formed by nature itself,dark unholy lightning flashed all through iwa its power building as Naruto pumped more and more lightning into the sky the storm began to take the form of a skeletal creature rapped with a lightning shroud .

**''FALL!''**Naruto exclaimed with authority as the figure did just that a second before contact Naruto leaped down infront of isobu.

**''Gunbai barrier fuinjutsu''**slaming his gunbai into the floor,shielding himself and isobu from certain death as the lightning being made landfall frying and ripping apart everything in its range with was ninety percent of Iwa,as the light died down he got up and look around gazing at the complete destruction the technique caused.

''Isobu you are free to return now''disappearing in a cloud of smoke Isobu vanished,

'Suddenly a clone of his dispelled telling him it had accquired Iwa's forbidden scroll.

''It's over only the orphange remains,Naruto thought as he made is way there in other to make sure no shinobi's where hidding there,sensing a presence behind him he spoke.

''So...you survived Tsuchikage-sama''Naruto said mockingly as he turned to face the old man,pain visible on his face as he turned to face the man his reserve's down to nil only Akane's chakra was left and he knew the moment he drawed on it she would be by his side in a flash,which he did'nt want,pain flashed through his body the technique he used was a kinjutsu of the Rikudou-sennin a technique where you transfrom all your chakra to lightning he only ever used it twice in training and nothing on this scale his bones felt weakened and fragile is hand shaking slightly barely able to hold onto his gunbai.

'The Tsuchikage's is weakened as well the fastest one will win this fight.'Naruto thought calculating the distance between them is sharingan deactivated due to lack of chakra.

**'Earth Release:Super added-Weight Rock Technique'**A voice from under him spoke as a hand grabbed is leg,Naruto collasped knee first onto the ground un-able to move one inch.

''I see.''Naruto exclamied as the Onoki infront of him turned into a rock clone anther onoki flew out of the ground high into the sky his fist covered in rock.

**'Earth release :Summoned golem.'**A huge golem appeared in the air almost as large as a version two complete Susanoo

**'Earth release:weighted Rock Technique.'**He exclaimed as he and the golem decended towards Naruto at his top speed.

''SHI NE! NAMIKAZE GAKI!''Onoki yellled out loosing himself to anger.

''GRAVITY SEALS KAI!.''As the words left Naruto's mouth,he bolted away from where he was kneeling towards the far opposite a few seconds before the golems fist slamed into the ground slightly throwing up debris everywhere a huge slb of concrete slammed into h is shoulder breaking it with force that Senju Tsunade would be proud of, before thw shockwave decimated the pile of collasped buildings futher,suddenly.

''AHHHHHHHHH,MY BACK!.''The Tsuchikage yelled out in pain and anguish.

**''Raiton weaved lightning Jutsu''**A beam of red lightning pierced through his back comin out through his heart,he fell limply on the ground,as Naruto approached his fallen body.

''You were a worthy opponent Onoki of both scales,Naruto said as he place his hand on onoki's head.''But your age and stubborness to teach a succesor your particule style was your own undoing in the end,but most importantly your weakened back would'nt let you dance anymore.

**''Kamui.''**Naruto muttered out as he slowly pulled Onoki into his dimension.

'That took longer than normal i must be almost out of chakra'He mused inwardly before he himself vanished,'completely the missed a girl who had just become gennin the same day as she watched him disappear with her Grandfathers body,who had shielded her from the lightinig Jutsu by wrapping her in a light concentration of quicklime and a fuinjutsu shield that bearly held at all.

''G..grandfather..Tou-san Everyone i promise you will get your justice!"Kurotsuchi yelled out as tears of helplessness and rage field her soul.

Scene change.

Appearing in his dimension he immediately used Akane's chakra to begin healing his weakened body as well as refill is empty reserve.

''How is she?.''Naruto's clone looked up at him a sad grim smile on his face.

''Akane-chan can heal all her physical wounds as well as reversing her age to her prime ,but her..mind,as you can see she has'nt let go of me since we got here for any reason,it's safe to say...we are the reason she had for staying alive this long,she's asleep now.''Naruto's clone replied having used the basic body scanning technique on Kushina's body still holding her naked body to his.

Nodding at his clone he walk towards a large body of water.

''Isobu-san are you in there?''

''**YEAH AM HERE UCHIHA-GAKI,YOU KNOW YOU ARE ONE CRAZY KID,WHAT HAS AKANE BEEN TEACHING YOU KID?.''**Blinking owlishly Naruto replied

''Everything...so are you okay''

**''Pshhh am the most powerful Bijuu defencively apart from the Hachibi aand Akane am perfectly fine only a few scratches here and there nothing serious at all****.**''Isobu replied annoyance in his voice at the fact that a human Naruto's age was treating him like a mother would a child.

''FINE! whatever helps you sleep.''Naruto said making his way towards the cause of all these death today .

''Tosuko Hisao.''I have soom questions for you.''Naruto said his blue eyes hardened as he spoke.

''I'm not telling you anything bastard''Tosuko replied angrily at been captured by a boy half his age depicting Naruto's age from his voice.

''Good,i did'nt want you to tell me anything either in fact lets make sure you are permanently unable to speak.''Naruto said with a malicious grin as he fazed his hand through Hisao's arm solidifying it there right inbetween his bones.

Soon screams filled the area as his touture began,years of abuse would be paid back in its full and more by Naruto before he's mother awoke from her first peaceful and calm sleep in years as she hug her son's clone not willing to let go ever again.

FINISH

Yo how was it awesome write ..Tell me what you think also i still need Beta Ja ne.


	9. Consequences 1

Chikara chapter...you guys guess xD

Adam 02 does not own Naruto hmmn

Begin

Location...Iwagakure...what's left of it.

''I have to hurry to the Daimyo's palace!''Kurotsuchi slowly made it to her feet and began moving towards the south exit,hot tears streaming down her face as she began to run as fast as possible towards the Daimyo's palace all the way in capital,unaware of the other survivor.

''That was close''

**''To close don't you think**.''A man who looked oddly similar to a venus flytrap said to himself,as he slowly emerged from the earth one of his arm missing and his clothes turn to shreds not that he seemed to care,as he gazed at the rife destruction infront of him,a smile formed on on his white coloured face while his counterpart had non what so ever.

'So my original's younger brother had a child...with an Uzumaki no less,this boy to destroy Iwa in one go even though there Jinchuuriki's were in self imposed exile is impresive only Nagato,Karin or Obito should have been able to pull such a thing off,seeing as he left the orphanages,he most likely could'nt bring himself to finish the job,i could also sense Senju chakra in his body flowing smoothly with the Uchiha half in perfect mix and harmony,from here on out Akatsuki would need to be careful in it's movements'The black half thought to himself.

**''Let's inform Tobi of what happend here and that we have also found the Sanbi and possibly Yagura's body,seeing as Naruto possesed the Sanbi with him,Yagura's body should be with him as well.''**The black half spoke in a completely opposite voice from the white side.

'Things are getting intresting fast'the dark part thought to himself as they began to sink into the ground'

Scene change

An endless cycle of anguish,that was all he felt as he was stabbed repeatedly by several copies of the same person.'how long as it been...since this began.'Hisao Tosuko questioned himself as the process began a new.

''Boss she's awake.''Naruto's clone exclaimed happily as the woman in his arms,fully opened her eyes as she set her gaze on the clone in concentration before speaking out.

''Na...Naru-chan!..you've grown so much.''She said happiness clearly noticable in her cracking tone as she placed her hands on the clone's cheek pulling it's cheeks,in a rather childish manner,suddenly the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.''Naruto!...where are you!...don't leave me please!.''She yelled out an horrified expression on her face as she began to hyperventilate.

''Am here Kaa-san,am here,please calm down,i will never leave you again i promise.''He said soothingly as he put is arm around her naked form bringing her closer to him that action made her calm down,her shallow breathing returned to a more stable rhythm to it.

''Kaa-san,am going to take you to an hospital in Kiri so a friend of mine can heal and restore your body before we head to Konoha,are you alright with this Kaa-san?.''Naruto asked as he rubbed circles on her pale and bony back cringing slightly as he rubbed are back feeling her spinal cord as his hand moved across her back.

''O...okay take me there but promise me you will stay with me Naru-chan promise''kushina replied as she held him as close to herself as possible.

''I..promise kaa-san,kamui.''Naruto spoke softly replied into his mother's ears as they disapeared in a swirl.

''I wonder where Naru-kun is ''Akane mused outloud as she and Mei sat in the Mizukage's room playing cards.

''He's probably''Her reply was cut short as Naruto appeared from a swirl with a red heded woman in his arm.

''Akane-chan,i found kaa-san but she's in need of medical aid as soon as possible''

''Where did you...Mei get me a towel!.''Akane said as she decided to save are questions for a later time,a few second later Mei approached them with a towel in her hand.

''Let me''she said attempting to pry Kushina out of Naruto's arms only to be met with complete resistance and a death glare,to reward her attempt.

''She won't let go i have tried myself.''Naruto answered her unasked question as Kushina's grip on his neck tightened a bit more than before.

''Mei is'nt there a private ward in this mansion for us to use.''Akane asked as she moved over to kushina seeing the bruises and injuries all over her body.

''Abuse..''She thought in digust as she looked the wounds over.

''yes it's down the hall way.''Mei said as they all rushed out towards the ward.

''Kaa-chan you have to let go now so Akane-chan can heal you okay.''Naruto softly spoke into her ear,all he got in return was a shake of the head from Kushina as she refused to let go.

''Please Kaa-chan do it for me,it hurts to see you like this let them heal you,i promise i will be right here by your side holding your hand.''Naruto with a rs;ight frown on his face,it saddened him greatly to see is mother reduced to this.

''promise?.''She mumbled into his chest.

''Promise.''Naruto replied as he kissed the crown of her head lovingly,as she finally let go,with no small amount of hesitance while doing so.

''Okay lay down on the bed so we can begin.''Doing as told Kushina slowly layed down a noticable limp in her movement.

'Yin-Yang release cellular rebirth technique.'Akane said placing her hands on each side of Kushina's head slowly a gold coloured chakra covered her body as it began to flow into Kushina.

And so the slow process of healing Kushina's broken body as well as reversing her age to her prime began.

Scene change.

''Next week you will head to Konoha in other to accquire an unmarked Hyuuga under the guise of a been there to sign a peace treaty between Kumo and Konoha do not...

''RAIKAGE-SAMA! the squad we sent to make contact with our spies in Iwa have returned,also Kiri's civil war has ended,the rebels came out victor,Raikage-sama from what our sources tell us Namikaze Naruto the Yondamie's Hokage's son was responsible for defeating the Mizukage's whole army as well as the Yondamie Mizukage himself with no help whatever!.''Mabui all but yelled out as she conveyed the message she got to the Raikage.

'WHAT! Thats not possible he should only be a brat no one is age should be able to pull such a thing of...Unless.'A thought in his mind,as he's head began to feel light at all the information he was recieving.

''Mabui did he use the Hirashin to acomplish this feat.''A questioned anxious as well as nervous to find out more information,a second yellow flash could spell doom to Kumo's plans to become the most powerful hidden Village.

''No from what we heard he used large scale katon jutsu,that suiton jutsu's could not stop or slow down at all,as well as some unknown technique that allowed objects pass through him like he was never there to begin with.''Mabui answered her Kage.

'Sounds like a space time ninjutsu,this boy keeps getting more and more dangerous by the minute.

''Raikage-sama!''A squad of Kumo shinobi's yelled as they rushed through the door a panicked expression on there faces.

''Whatever you have to say is not as important as this,wait outside until you're called in''A spoke becoming agitated by the constant interruptions.

''Iwagakure has been destroyed.''One of the member of the squad quickly said so as to avoid A's iron claw,

'Three...two...one...'Mabui counted down in her mind.

''What! are you sure of this''The squad members merely nodded.

''Do you know who is responsible for this.''Again they replied with affirmitive nods.

''Well...Are you going to tell me!?''A asked as he levelled and irritated gaze at them.

'' Naruto''they replied in unison.

'Sigh..Three ...two...one...'Mabui counted down again.

''NANI!''A roared out,this time Kumo as a whole could here him scream.

The Raikage shorthly after his outbust sat down with a rumbling sigh as he looked out is window towards the vast space that was Kumogakure the same village the sage of the six path used the land to create the moon,well at least in the legends ,that's why some of Kumo's ground floated up in the sky.

Settling back into his seat he started thinking of a new way to curb this problem,he knew the boy was not strong enough to take on Kumo as he did Iwa,they had two Jinchuuriki's,one in perfect control,the treasured tool of the six path,a lightning barrier surronding there himself was strong enough to hold the boy back but with B and Darui victory was certain especially now that he had mastered his fathers 'Spear' adding it to his shield.

''You can all leave except for Mabui and Raishu,I have a new mission for you.''As they left the Raikage let out a deep but barely audible sigh.

'It seems like progress is still occuring in the shinobi world after,father what would you have done this boy did what Kumo could not and destroyed those who betrayed your trust.'A thought to himself.

''Raishu i have a new assingnment for you,Mabui get me a list of our top Female Gennin in the past two and a half years.''

''Hai Raikage-sama''

Konohagakure:four days later

''What!,Jiraiya are you sure of all this, are you certain of what you speak?.''The Sandamie hokage asked in a panicked voice as he stared at his student and last Sannin still working for Konoha with a steely gaze.

''I'm positive of both information it was confirmed by the diffrent contacts i had around Iwa and Kiri as well as toads in the same loaction,Naruto was responsible,my spy in Tsuchi no kuni's Daimyo's court confirmed it,Onoki's grand-daughter was the one who brought the news to them,only about a hundred orphans survived the destruction i checked myself the orphanages where left standing,proving further that it was Naruto's doing seeing as he was an orphan himself,though i had no spies in Iwa as there security was as thight,if not equal to Amegakure seens the end of the last war it safe to say Naruto had a reason for doing this if i am right it involves his mother.

''What,Kushina?..explain''Sarutobi asked dreading the reply before it was given to him.

''There where rumours that Iwa managed to capture the Yondamie's wife i went in searching for her in all there labour camps and high security holding facilities but i found nothing,after multiple searches i had to give up after Orochimaru's defection from Konoha,in other to focus on tracking him down and if possible save him from his darkness.''

''If Naruto really did destroy Iwa as you say then it's safe to say he found her and he was not pleased''A grim expression on his face as he decended into deep thought in other to come up with a way to prevent Naruto's anger from falling on Konoha.

'It seems once again i would have to carry his hate on my shoulder,even with all the strenght he has gained as well as intelligence he's still just a teenage boy,its impossible for him to not blame someone Iwa's destruction took most of it away but i doubt he did that just for revenge.'Sarutobi pondered with a trouble expression on his face as he grimaced at the path is thoughts where heading.

''Crow.''Hiruzen called out as he stood up from his seat.

''Your order's Hokage-sama''The Anbu asked his heard bowed low towards the Hokage.

''Call the council,inform them we will meet in an hour''as soon as the Sandamie finished,the Anbu known as crow vanished in a flock of crows .

''Times are becoming dark Jiraiya Konoha needs to be prepared i need you to search for Tsunade and bring her back.''Nodding at the Sandamie's words the Toad Sannin made his way out of the office through the window to begin searching for his enstrange teammate.

Scene change

''You are sure of this Obito.''Nagato questioned as he stared at his teammate and friend,they were both trained by Uchiha Madara himself before his death after disconnecting from Gedo Mazo,finding out that the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki was there sensei's beloved brother son was troubling as he was'nt sure which action the real Madara would want them to take,regarding his brothers grandson.

''What are we going to do now Nagato-sensei.''Uzumaki Karin questioned,her rennigan eyes shifting from the masked Uchiha to her sensei and brother figure.

''We will proceed as planned ,the Kyuubi needs to be sealed last,if the situation calls for it we will go to the fire temple and capture the monk child who has the kyuubi's leftover chakra in his body,sealed there by his own father.

''As for the Sanbi i have enough of it's chakra sealed away in a scroll,we can cultivate it into a full Sanbi just as Madara-sensei did with the First Hokage's cell.''Obito added into the discussion.

''As of now we proceed as planned if the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki proves to be a problem which he would most definately be,i will deal with him myself.''Nagato said walking towards the door his cripled legs healed long ago using Gedo mazo's healing properties as his six paths followed him,his other teamate Konan on is right side.

''Today...today Hanzo of the Salamander as well as his army falls.''He proclaimed as .Obito and Karin jumped out of the balcony into the stormy rains of Ame.

Scene change 1 week later.

''kaa-chan how do you feel.''Naruto asked his mother as Akane finished healing her and restoring her body to that of a eighteen year old,due to the nature of the healing technique,leaving her exactly as she looked in her teenage years''I'm feel fine Naruto-kun,i feel reborn but still weakened a lot Naruto.''Kushina replied a bright smile on her face as she held onto his hand,Several days and night and she still had'nt let him out of her sight for more than ten minutes anything more and she would break down into tears screaming out his name and hyperventilating,until he was by her side once more,he even had to sleep in the same bed as her much to Akane and Mei's chargin until they decided to bring in a king sized bed so they could all sleep in together.

''Her body is fully healed but her mind...that can only be healed by time and you,thats the best i can offer.''Akane said as she deactivated her mystic palm technique after scanning her body for any in regularites.

''Also there was a seal placed at your lower back designed to prevent you from conceiving unless you slept with an Uchiha or Senju willingly,otherwise you would have never conceived.''Kushina merely nodded already thinking of who did this.

''Kaa-chan,tomorrow i will remove those bracelets,as for today you need to sleep and let your body adjust to its changes.''Naruto spoke smiling as he rubbed the back of her hand lovingly seeing her smile made him happy beyound measure.

Sitting in a chair in the room legs crossed Mei could'nt help but feel a bit of jealousy at all the attention Naruto was showering Kushina with,suddenly he turned and faced her as if sensing her thoughts he gave her a smile as if trying to apologize for not going on the date he promised her yet.

'We would need to return to Konoha soon i'm sure by now they would have heard of my expolits,besides they need to explain how they did'nt know of my Kaa-san's capture for more than nine years.'Naruto thought to himself as his sharingan briefly flared due to his angered thoughts.

**End**

AN: the technique Akane used is very possible as we have all seen the purified chakra of Kurama is overflowing with life energy

Iwa's two Jinchuriki's where in self imposed exile,Onoki was an old man his son while strong has no experience in fighting a mangekyo user much less a raiton user that was on a level above the Sandamie Raikage,with his control similar to that of Tobirama's towards water,i do not belive Suna to be the weakeast of the five great nations in the desert fighting them would be suicide with shinobi's like Pakura,Garra's dad,the Sandamie Kazekage and Garra himself in there rank which was proving true by Akatsuki as they sent deidara a shinobi who uses flight and high speed projectiles to capture him why not Hidan or Kakuzu simple really he would have buried them in the sands of Suna lolzz

Review this chapter especially and give suggestions and comments on what you liked and what you did'nt.


	10. consequences 2

Chikara chapter10

Consequences2

Adam02 does not own Naruto hmmn

Laying in bed was Uzumaki Naruto,the man the entire shinobi world was talking about either looking for ways to kill him,make him an ally or they seek to make him their ally as well as ways to kill him if neccesary,as he continued to lay in bed oblivious to the world around him,or so the intruder thought as she leaned down and kissed him,slowly suckling on his lips,while she ran her hands across his fishnet clothed chest,feeling every muscle on his upperbody,she continued her actions completely ignoring the woman who was clinging to his other arm rather tightly,ignoring the sleeping woman,she climb on top him,slowly she began grinding her slightly wet and aching opening onto his morning wood,she was forced to choke down a hoarse moan as he began kissing back he's tounge entangling her's sucking on her appendage tenderly as he ran his tounge all around her moist cavern tasting her,his eyes opened up slowly as he pulled his tounge back into his mouth a line of spit connecting them as he finished giving her the first kiss of her life.

''Good morning Naru-kun,did you sleep well.''She asked as she once again leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips greatly enjoying the contact as he rubbed her ass slowly,through her garment.

''Great but i liked my wakeup call better than my sleep.''He replied as he put his arm around her waist,his hands travelling back to her towards her luscious rear.

''Hmmn,...am sorry Naru-kun but no''

''Sex till am fifteen.''Naruto finished for her as he kissed her again.

''Actually..''She began as she leaned closely to his ear her voice sending shivers down his spine.

''If you take me on a date today i might just give you some.''She said are tone filled with deviousness as well as sex appeal as she spoke into his ear.

''O..okay''Naruto managed to get out as Mei got off him with a victorious smile on her face,looking towards his sleeping mother he gently carresed her cheek,an action which she smiled softly.

''I'll come pick you up at the tower in the evening.''Naruto spoke in a slightly high pitched and strained voice showing that mei's early morning 'talk' with him was still affecting him slightly.

''Naru-kun are you alright?.''Mei asked.

Nodding in affirmative he sat up slightly

''yeah am fine Mei-chan don't worry i trained for those kind of events.''

FLASHBACK:

''You...mean to tell me you single handedly destroyed Iwagakure.''Mei asked as she and Akane stared at him with wide eyes at his proclimation,well atleast that's what she thought.

''No i did'nt i had the Sanbi in my corner''was his curt reply making it known he did not want to talk about it,though Mei herself did not like Iwa considering that they had betrayed her village many times in the past whenever it suited them the most.

''But Naru-kun what about the children and parents and...''Mei began.

''Iwa shinobi's are known to be traitorous and vengeful people,they captured my mother,there Kage let his high ranking shinobi's abuse her for there sick amusement,the views of a ninja village is shown by there Kage's decisions,Onoki did not care either way what happened to my almost ten years in his village been abused and demeaned,lets say i only killed those directly resposible do you think they will not seek revenge or bring about war or should i have a child after my death can you assure me that they would not do the same to her,besides i let one of there ninja's live said shinoi been Onoki's granddaughter herself.''Naruto concluded

Looking back towards Kushina,Mei could not even begin to understand what she must have went through her respect for the woman only grew further.

''I..i understand''Mei said still not happy about his actions

''Besides i left the orphanages unharmed''Naruto added offhandedly as he turmed his gaze back towards his mother signalling the end of the conversation.

FLASH BACK END:

''Kaa-chan it's time to get up'' Naruto said as he lightly tapped her cheek to which she opened her eye's

''Naruto is it already morning''she spoke while streching and yawning cutely as she sat up not letting go of his hand.

''Come on Kaa-chan i''ll go make breakfast in the kitchen while you take a shower,is that okay Kaa-chan.''Naruto asked already feeling her tightened grip on his arm her face scrunched up in distaste at the idea of him leaving her side tears already forming at the edge of her eyes.

''Kaa-chan please if you do this i'll give you a suprise as soon as we finish breakfast.''Stil hesitant,Kushina let go as she made her way towards the bathroom stopping several times as if second guessing her decision to leave his side before she finally went into the bathroom.

Sighing to himself Naruto pulled on a T-shirt before heading out to the kitchen.

As Naruto made breakfast he felt a slight tingle in his left eye knowing what that meant he walked away from the kitchen section towards the sitting room.

''Kamui.''Naruto said as Akane slowly appeared out of the rift a happy expression on her face.

''I suppose your reunion with your brother was fun for you.''Naruto questioned as he looked at her smiling face.

''You should have seen his face when i told him about my permanent human body and how it was created by father.''Akane said inbetween giggles.

''Hmm i can only imagine.''Naruto replied chuckling

''So where's Kushina am sure Mei already left to her office by now''

''She's taking a bath."Hearing this akane looked at him incredulously.

''Really?.''She asked appearantly not beliving her ears.

''Yes it suprised me as well it seems if i ask a little more forcefully she would comply,either from fear of angering me or just to please me am not sure but she's improving rapidly and i have the right fuel to burn that timber of will that as been frozen by cold.

''Kaa-chan breakfast is ready.''Naruto said as he placed eggs and bacon on the table,as he and Akane down,and began eating,as Kushina joined them shortly afterwards.

''Sochi?...where where did you learn to cook like this.''Kushina questioned as she finished her meal.

''I learned how to cook due to neccesity,i was kicked out of the orphange when i was four so i had to teach myself the basics,though Anko-chan helped whenever she could,she was my first freind.''

Nodding her head in acknowlegdement of his words ,Kushina got up and began to leave the room.

''Kaa-chan i don'nt blame you for not been there if anything ..i blame myself for all this if i had'nt been born..if you were never .''He was cut of as kushina lunched herself at him tears filling her violet eyes.

''Please don't say that,carrying you for those ten months where the best of my life i was so happy everytime you kicked when i rubbed my belly or when Minato and i would speak to you would always respond by kicking lightly against my stomach,i love you so much Naruto-kun never,ever forget that no matter what,i never want you to think like that ever again ttebane!'

''I..I''Naruto tried to speak but no words came out,finally settling for a true smile he got up lifting her up with him as he did.

''Kaa-san what do you say i show you the suprise i promised you''kushina only responded by nodding her consent to him.

''Kamui''Naruto spoke as they both swirled away leaving Akane starring at where they stood wide eyed and suprised.

'I guess she's improving faster than i thought.'She mused before getting up and heading to the gym for her daily walk out.

Arriving in Naruto's dimension Kushina looked around only to freeze at what she saw Hisao was chained to a white cubic wall as he stared at her his eye's dead to the world.

before she could speak,she felt her hands been held as naruto channeled Akane's chakra into the bracelets making them shatter and break due to them been unable to handle the large amount of chakra pumped into them.

As they fell of her chakra exploded out almost making him loose his footing as well as dispelling the sharingan induced genjutsu,naruto had placed on him.

Her chakra is almost as much as mine probably due to been pf the Uzumaki clan as well as having your chakra repressed for so long could have this efffect.

''Kaa-chan are you alright.''

Naruto asked in slight worry as her hair began to sway rather omnimously as she stared at him,as she slowly made her way towards him.

'Wack'was the sound heard as she smacked him upside the head.

''Hey why did you do that.''Naruto questioned as he rubbed the already developing bump growing on his head.

''That was for not removing those bracelets earlier ttbane!''

''What?''Naruto asked confused as to what was going on.

''The bracelet,i used it to seal away my mind leaving only a piece for basic functioning,a drive to escape also in that piece i kept an image of you,in other to keep that piece of myself sane through all that abuse.''

''So you are my real kaa-san?''

''No Sochi i am your complete kaa-san.''She said as she pulled him into a loving hug,only a mother could give her child.

''Welcome back kaa-san.''Naruto said as he hugged her closer to him,before releasing her

''I suppose this was the gift you had for me Naru-chan''

Kushina said as he set her gaze on hisao her chakra flowing through her hair as each straned began to sway and move dangerously above her,so much so naruto took a few steps away from her.

''Hisao-san it's nice to meet you again how have you been.''She asked sacarstically as she looked at his bloodied face and arms which was twisted rather oddly.

''Hehehe the whore returns to her master.''He smiled at her is broken teeth showing as he smiled trying to hide is ever growing fear of the woman infront of him.

''Naru-chan why don't you leave and come pick me up at later this will take a while'' kushina said as chakra chains shot out of her back,slowly making there way towards Hisao like snakes stalking there prey.

Nodding at his mother words he left,reappearing almost instantly outside the Mizukage's tower,noticing the sun was still up,he decided to move around in other to explore kirigakure as a whole,walking down the street he could'nt help but think about his Hebi-hime it had been a long time since he last saw her.

Scene change

''Anko! you won't belive what i just heard''Said woman looked up from the plate of dango she had said prayers and sorry too before she planned to consume what she 'dubbed food of the gods' said declaration causing several arguments to occur between her and her boyfriend,her heart fluttered slightly as she thought of him.

''Yugao? what are you doing here i thought you where on a mission or something.''She questioned as she stared at one of her few friends in slight irritation for disturbing her meeting with gods chosen blessing to mankind...Dango dipped in honey

''Ooh..I thought you would want to know about your boyfriend but since you are not intrested...''Yugao chided with a sing song tone while her face adopted a chesire like grin as she made her way towards the exit only to be dragged back by her friend all the way to the table.

''Well?.''Anko asked,anxiously trying to find out any information she could get,she knew he went to Kiri with Akane who in Konoha was thought to be a medic nin from the land of hot springs that moved to Konoha and leaved with the Yondamie's son a fact that made her disliked by the majority of the female population in Konoha,going so far as to try and confront her which one chunnin kunoichi attempted only to have the stupid or bravery,depending on who was watching beat out of her in public.

''While i was out on border patrol we ran into a rather large group of Kiri ninja's looking worse for wear trying to cross into Hi No Kuni,we captured them with ease,after giving them something to drink,they told us that they where part of the Yondamie Mizukage's army among them where two to them your boyfriend completely destroyed the Mizukage's army by himself!.''Yugao exclaimed in a hushed tone.

''Sugoi! that's my man!.''Anko declared with a proud smile on her face as she bit into a stick of Dango

''That's not all,there's a rumour going around among high ranking officials that he destroyed Iwagakure himself just a few days ago,when the council sent some Anbu to get him from his house the clone said he was a just a clone and knows nothing of what it's creator was doing,but it did confirm that Naruto went to Kiri with Akane-san.''For a while all was silent until.

''What he destroyed a whole hidden village!''Anko yelled out as she abruptly stood up her trench coat partin slightly showing more of her firm breast causing a bunch of gennin to pass out in a pool of there own blood.

''Wa wait Anko it's just a rumour.''Yugao said as she tried to calm her irrate friend in other to spare some captive from been toutured to death when she went back to TI,since Anko had been gone on an assasination mission for the past three weeks.

''What?..''Anko said in confusion,with a slight tilt of her head.

''Am not upset that he went and took on a whole hidden village himself but am upset that he did it without taking me as well!.''She spoke in a annoyed tone her face bearing a cute pout causing Yugao to sweatdrop

It was only known to a few but Anko had been training with Naruto and Akane for a while mastering her fire and earth affinity,Naruto also taught her one of his grandfather's high level katon jutsu's as a trump card of sort.

'Smack'was the sound heard through the entire shop as almost everyone who had been listening since Anko's outbust smacked there head on the table they sat around.

''Anyway i'll get all the details from my Naru-kun when he gets back,which should be very soon now,i miss him so much.''She said longinly as she put her hands close to her chest,looking around she saw everyone in the resturant staring ar her wide eyes and all.

''What are you puny dicks all looking at.''Just as quickly looked they all went back to what ever they were doing before,after all in love or not Mitarashi Anko still held the tittle as Konoha's greatest sadist...Well since her first sensei

'Naru-chan please come home quick.'Anko thought to herself as a relaxed smile made its way to her all honesty she was scared for him knowing what he was planning to do in Iwa that was why she took the assaination mission in other to clear her thoughts but now relive was all she felt knowing the man she loved deeply was alright and would soon return to her.

REVIEW ...and get three cookies,yeah iknow this chapter was wack out to many mistakes..but the next will come quicker thats a promise av been busy yes bwith GTA..online hehehehehe.

Review.


	11. A snakes plan to strike

Chikara by Adam02

**I own several cars from the Honda series but not Naruto if i did Sasuke would have died last manga chap with Naruto taking his eyes.**

**Begin**

**Location:****Kusagakure.**

**Target:****Orochimaru's Hideout,meetingroom.**

**Time:****Uncertain.**

**occupants****:Orochimaru S-class missing nin resently immortal,Kabuto Yakushi third best Med nin in the shinobi world.**

**Reason for meeting?:**

In a dark room hidden by various,tunnels,traps and loyal guard the most hated man in Konoha,a genious of unrivalled intelligence in the field of genetics sat in his throne like seat,befitting of a man who dreams of becoming a Kage.

''Orochimaru-sama that's all i have been able to gather.''Yakushi Kabuto spoke,he's head bowed low in a show of respect and submission towards his mentor,the Snake Sannin Orochimaru who had just recently became a true immortal,a large white snake hissing omnimously behind him as he stared at his right hand man while,he processed what had been said to him.

A few months ago he finally achieved immortality,he could safely say he was just as powerful in his own right as Hanzo was in his prime,by adding strands of senju D.N.A as well as uchiha he was able to create the perfect body for himself a body that would never reject him,a body which time had no effect on due to his perfected rebirth technique,though his sharingan would never attain the mangekyo or allow him perform forbidden kinjutsu's, he already had an idea as to how to obtain that in the future,but as of now he knew quite well only a few people could pose a treat to him and even fewer an obstacle.

''You did well Kabuto,return to Konoha for now i'll head to Tsuchi no Kuni.''The Snake Sannin said authoritatively as he stood from his throne,retracting the white snake into his body,his deep purple lined eyes signifying the snake clan's version of the legendary **Sage mode** was active.

''Orochimaru-sama why are you heading to Tsuchi no kuni.''Kabuto questioned.

''Kukukukuku..is'nt obvious Kabuto i'm going to give the Daimyo an offer he cannot refuse,am going to become the Yondamie Tsuchikage.''Orochimaru smirked evily at his right hand man

''How will you re-establish an hidden village Orochimaru-sama we don't have any clans on our side that i know of,besides we where already planning to create Otogakure why abandon that?.''Kabuto said as he adjusted is glasses in his regular mannerism.

''To answer your questions i do have clans that would make the hidden village,among which are the Sosuke clan,who specialise in kenjutsu and genjutsu,there leader Sosuke Aizen is extremely gifted in the art to the extent he can perform genjutsu's similar to that of Konoha's kurama clan that had now almost died out though not to their extent,his kenjutsu is on par with the best of the seven swordsman and he also posses a sentient weapon,they number close to two hundred and have settled beyond the boundaries of the iron country seeing as there ancestors where samurai's who left in other to learn ninja arts along with there kenjutsu.i also have the Kaguya clan with me after i saved them from certain death in kiri,Fuma clan,Fong clan which consist of members who specialise in earth release jutsu among there people are some who's ability to manipulate the earth enables them to see with there feet,making them better trackers then the Inuzuka and if thats not enough i have just recently accquired the box of paradise,a prison the Sage of the six path used as well as a weapon if you know how to control it's power,but all of them pale to the power young Naruto-kun posesses the Rennigan and the Mokutoun bloodline if he ever masters both of them then he will have no weaknesses not to mention that he is also the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki that alone is a reason to be cautious of him.''The Sannin listed off as his aprentice took to his side.

''Kabuto what do you know of my ambition.''Orochimaru questioned as he walked towards his apprentice.

''You wish to master every jutsu in the world Orochimaru-sama''The medic dutifully replied.

''Well as of now that as changed my new abition is to become a more powerful shinobi than the Sage of the six path ever was,using my own means kukukuku besides a powerful hidden village needs a large amount of funding the daimyo of Tsuchi no kuni would be despreate to re-establish the hidden village before other nations can take advantage of the situation at hand.''Orochimaru said as he walked past Kabuto.

'Namikaze Naruto,i could not defeat your father,but maybe i can the son,to destroy an entire hidden village single handedly even without their Jinchuriki is nothing short of amazing,one day we will meet in battle,until then i will wait to see which is deadlier A malestorm or a dragon.''He mused to himself as he left the room into the corridors slowly sinking into the ground.'Soon..very soon sensei i'll have my revenge.'Sarutobi sensei.

''Hokage-sama we should move for an invasion of Tsuchi no kuni,as soon as possible''Shimura Danzo requested.

''Again the answer is still no Danzo,until Naruto returns and the military and produce treaty is signed we will not move,besides until Naruto-kun can give us all the details we still have no real proof as to why he did what he did,that is..if he actually did,don't you agree Koharu,Homura.''He said while looking at his advisors.

''I agree with Hokage-sama Danzo we should wait at least until Namikaze-san returns.''

''Remember Danzo not having the right information caused us to loose our greatest allies ,Uzushiogakure Naruto is also the last known Uzumaki the rest her scatterd to the winds.''Koharu added in with a sadened frown.

Nodding at his advisors words Hiruzen leaned back into his seat,the loss of Uzushio was heavy burden he had to carry on his shoulders the Senju sister clan was laid to seige by the combined effort of Iwa,Kiri and Kumogakure in other to take them out of the equation before the war,but they miscalculated,they understimated the power of the Uzumaki clan which was displayed in full as the took out more than seventy percent of the joint army something only Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju could have done only for those brief moments that they worked together,he stared at his advisors once more before nodding to himself.

'This is the best course of action am sure of it,besides Jiraiya is already investigating the situation as well as searching for his teamate Tsunade.

Shimura Danzo sat in his chair in the Hokage's office is face set in an expressionless image,but deep inside his scheming mind he was raging,this was the perfect time to strike and take Tsuchi no kuni,he could of course take this to the fire Daimyo,but if things do go wrong then only he would be blamed,drastically reducing is chances of becoming Hokage.

'Hokage'He thought.

'A tittle that had eluded me for too long,first it was Sarutobi,then Minato and now it's was back in Sarutobi's hands and most possibly considering he just destroyed..or rather rumoured to have destroyed Konoha's most prominent hater,for reasons he himself was not sure of Namikaze Senju Uchiha Naruto,if this keeps up i will have to end the boys life he's might become a torn to my side'Danzo concluded

''If that is all you can all leave i have urgent paperwork to attend to''Sarutobi said as he took another long and hard drag of his tobacco in an effort to calm his old mind.

''Very well Hokage-sama but i will bring this up in the next council meeting.''The one eyed man said as he made his way out,followed behind by Homura and Koharu,though if one listened you could hear a few people groan when they heard danzo and begin to mutter curses about old washed up monsters.

Sarutobi watched Danzo leave with a grim expression on his face.'If you think i will let you possibly start another shinobi war just so you could get your root program running again,you must be sick he remebered when the idea was brought up by the Nindamie Hokage,root was supposed to be an organization sepreate from Anbu,they would seek out threats to konoha and Hi no kuni eliminating them before they had a chance to grow and spread like a virus slowly killing a great tree,but soon after his death danzo was left to take over as he was the second commander of root,everything went downhill quickly Danzo was using root anbu for his own personal means,sending them on assination missions that had nothing to do with Konoha's safety and other heinous acts that should not be spoken in public or private for that matter as time progressed he began to killing the emotions of the root anbu turning them into puppets in other to have complete loyalty to himself and only him.

'Even after all these years you still cling to the past and fail to look at the future my friend'Sarutobi thought sadly,with a shake of his head he went back to his work leaving the past where it belonged in one's memories.

Scenechange!

''M...Mizukage-sama,Naruto-san is outside the hall.''Chojuro spoke popping his head into the Mizukage office where Mei was in a meeting with her Black ops commander Zabuza and her advisors.''

Hearing Chojuro's words her face instantly lit up like a warm aura had wrapped around her,her formerly slanted posture now upright and alert,as soon as she heard Naruto's just shook his head at her behaviour and posture change.

''Kids these days,why back in my day when two people loved each other they go on a single date and marry.''Aoi spoke in a matter of fact tone''even if the marriage might fail eventually.''He countinued ignoring or seemingly unaware of Mei's changing features that was beginning to gain a semi demonic look to it.

'Single..Date...leads.. ..Marriage 'was all the Terumi heiress heard from Aoi's rather insightful speech into the past and love.

''Aoi...''Yes Mei-sama.

''Shut up or else i'll kill you.''She said with the sweetest of smiles on her face,Instantly Aoi's face paled as he finally took in her visage and the oni like being that had appeared behind her.''

'Su su Susanoo?!.'Aoi thought frantically as he backed away from his Mizukage and the Oni behind her.

''Mei..''A smooth voice near the entrance to the room,called out to her.

Looking towards the door Mei caught sight of Naruto and too say he cleaned up well would be an understatement he was dressed in plain with sleeveless shirt with red coloured arm warmers,he' also wore a pair of Dark jeans which was fitted with a Kunai and equipment pouch,all in all the sight of him made Mei lick her lips without even knowing.

''Naruto-kun! i'll be out in a second am already through with this meeting right?.''She asked giving them the evil eye;Virgorous nods followed her question ,as the advisors and jounin commander left the room,leaving only zabuza,seeing him he still sitted.

''can i help you Zabuza?.''Her reply was zabuza nodding.

''Okay what do you need.''Mei asked her smile straining to stay on her falwless face,as she spoke.

''Are you two..''he questioned as he looked back and forth between the two other people in the room.

''Yes zabuza we are dating.''Mei answered his unasked question,without a hint of hesitation.

'sigh i guess i was too late'he thought before he disappeared in a water shushin.

Walking forward Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her close to him.

''How was your day Mei-hime''Naruto asked as he gently and lovingly stroked her soft hair that smelled so much like jasmine,breathing in her scent he could'nt hold back the sigh of hapiness and content that escaped his lips.

''It was fine Naru-kun lets head out am quite famished.''She said as a true smile appeared on her lips as they left the Mizukage tower hand in hand with Naruto leading her towards a resturant a few blocks away,taking there seats,the waiter came forward.

''May i have your orders.''He asked while letting his gaze linger on her breast.

''I'll have fresh water fish sushi.''Mei said while leaning forward slightly letting her rather large bust more visible causing the teenage waiter to drop his note,while she grinned inwardly.'Phase one complete'

''I'll have the dango and some bean soup.''He ordered causing the boy to raise a questioning eyebrow.

''What''Naruto asked rather heatedly dango was his second choice if he could'nt find ramen,reminding the boy of who he was speaking to causing him to hurriedly leave.

''What?''Mei questioned Naruto as she noticed him staring at her questionly.

''Nothing''he replied curtly as he looked away from her.

''Naru-kun.''She whined cutely as she scooted over to his side of the boot wrapping her arms around his mid section kissing his cheek slowly,enjoying the closeness as well as his scent there was something about it that just turned her on.

''What's wrong?.''She asked again this time though her voice was low and smooth as she moved on of her hand downwards in a bold move to grasp him,but the sound of approaching footsteps caused her too stop and Naruto to release a breath he did'nt know he was holding.

'Damn so close to step three,no worries i'll get him later.'where are annoyed and calculative thoughts as the waiter placed there orders on the table before leaving,as they ate dinner Mei could'nt help but let her mind drift away as she recalled the day they met.

FLASHBACK.:

''What do you mean you can't lend us aid you are the strongest hidden village for fuck's sake can't you spare a few jounin to aid us?''Mei Terumi asked the Hokage for the sixth time she was about ready to offer the old man her body before the door opened,looking back she saw a blond haired boy 5''1 in hieght with a frown on his face.

''Sarutobi-san where you the person who sent those Anbu to my families compound.''

''Yes they where suppose to aid you in your training to make it go quicker.''

''As well as watch me and report to you what i'm learning and my skill set''Naruto countered as he stared the Sandamie dead in the eye.

Recieving no reply he scoffed and almost flipped him the bird.

''I don't need there help i'll train myself alone.''With that he left the room.

''Uhh-uh i guess am not the only one unhappy with you Hokage-sama.''Mei said in a sing-song voice.

''Sigh..i'm sorry Terumi-san but as much as i hate to admit it,the kyuubi attack caused Konoha to loose a lot of strenght especially in numbers,i'm sorry but we cannot help you.''Nodding at his words,she got up,straightened are battle dress and left,anger clear in her eyes

Scenechange

''I could'nt help but overhear your pleas with the old man,you need help in fighting a civil war right.''A voice spoke from all around her as she stood in the forest that surrounded konoha.

''Why don't you come out and speak to me face to face or are you scared of me...Hmmnn maybe your shy?.''Her taunts only got her a light chuckle in return.

''I have to admit you are a very attractive woman without a doubt,so forgive me for been 'shy'.''Naruto teased back,slightly amused with the conversation.

''Anyway i came here to fight you Terumi-san if you defeat me in a spar no killing blows or techniques,i'll join give you my aid''Naruto spoke as he prepared to attack.

''Okay..i accept just so you know i'm an s-class ni..''She quickly ducked under a kick only to be caught in the chest by another,sending her flying through a tree,before she could recover,a fist was inbedded into her stomach causing her to loose all the air in her body.

''That's what happens when you overestimate yourself been an s-class ninja does'nt make you unbeatable..just difficult to beat,if you are faced with an opponent who has uyou at a disadvantage Jutsu wise or strategy wise you'll lose,never forget that.''looking up at a assailant,her eye's widened in suprise,before suprise turned into anger as she grit her teeth against each other.'Who does this brat think he his lecturing me,i'll fucking melt him!'.

Where Mei thought's as she stood up straight with the slightest of pain in her mid-section and back,looking at the young blond who was already walking away she charge at him in rage,aiming a left hook at his head her eyes widened in suprise again as she slipped right through him,jumping back she went through hand seals at a kage level speed.

''You're really fast with making those hand seal of yours if am right it's the only s-class skill you have shown.''Naruto stated with a bored look on his face

''That it i'm going to melt you.''Mei said in anger she hated been looked down on by anybody especially by men.

**'Lava style:multiple dragon bullet jutsu'**six dragon shaped Lava dragons flew at him with incredible speed,only for Naruto to rush at them closing the space between him and Mei in less than five seconds as he approached the jutsu Mei was about ready to yell for him to dodge,she herself knowing what damage the jutsu could cause,as Naruto approached the first water dragon phased right through him,quickly followed by the others as he reached Mei ignoring are flabergasted expression he put his hand on her shoulder,close to her neck.

'What?.'Mei thought in suprise and confusion as Naruto placed his hand on her neck.

''You lose Terumi-san.''Naruto said in a definite voice as he placed a chakra sealing fuin-ninjutsu on her only for her to turn into water the moment it was applied.

''So you are also capable of using seals,you are really skilled for a boy your age.''Mei said slyly with a lick of her luscious lips as she emerged from the ground in front of him.

'Water style:water prison jutsu'she sxclaimed as she trapped him in a prison made of water.

''You loose cutey,and thats why am an s-class ninja,though you did great hmnn i can just inagine you a few years older ...Yummy.''Naruto quirked an eyebrown at her

''I see so you pretended to be enraged to let me drop my guard if only slightly.''Naruto said from behind her she turned to look at him only to see a swirling ball of dense chakra close to her face.

''But you still loose Terumi-san.''Naruto said as he put is face dangerously close to her cheeks.''But i'll still help you.''

Mei could only nod at his words,as a geniue smile graced her face.''call me Mei''

after a few moments he spoke.''Senju Uchiha Naruto''

**FLASHBACK ****end.**

''Mei-hime?''Naruto spoke up seeing the spaced-out look with a slight blush on her face.

''Yeah am fine,i was just taking a trip down memory lane.''She replied as she countinued eating,after there dinner,they both walked out of the resturant,hand in hand as they roamed the village.

They got to the centre of the hidden village where a statue of the first Mizukage was placed a tall man with aruburn knee lenght hair,dressed in a similar battle armor as Madara Uchiha and His father and Brother

''That's my grandfather,he was the first mizukage!''Mei exclaimed with a proud smile on her face.

''He must have been really strong,to establish an hidden village.''Naruto added smiling as well,since he had just found another common ground with Mei

''Yes he was his ability to manipulate lava and boil release makes mine seem like childs play,compared to his my mom said he could create Volacoes at will and turn the mist in our entire nation into a sentient mist that corroded whoever he willed it to.''Mei said as she smiled up at the statue of her ancestor,she felt Naruto squeeze her hand lightly a gesture of endarement to which she smiled.

''Your grandfather must have been a great Shinobi''Naruto stated gazing up at the statue's face.

''Yeah he was''

They proceded to spend the rest of the evening walking and talking to each other,he was quite suprise to find out that Mei's biggest dream was to get married so she could have at the very least a child of her own.

''How many children do you want exactly.''Naruto asked still walking forward but one could clearly see the blush on his face.

''Why..do you intend to give them to me? .To.''She asked resting her head on his lap as they sat on a bench

''Because if you do,i won't mind at all,but if you must know i want four,three boys and a girl''

''Why do you want three boys and only one girl?.''Naruto questioned honestly curious about her reason.

''Because i once had three brothers,two older ones and a younger one,they died during a raid of the Terumi clan in the beginning of the civil war.''She said her face bowed down in sadness.

As they reached the Mizukage's mansion Naruto spoke up.

''Mei-hime.''Naruto said as he pulled close to him

''Hmmm.''Was Mei's muffled response.

''If we ever get married i promise i''ll give you just that.''

''Really''she asked with slightly narrowed eyes

''Yeah thats a promise come on lets head inside''getting into the mansion they made there way to Mei's private room where they watched some movies together snuggling close to each other for warmth in the misty village of the East.

''Naru-kun..''

Before Naruto had a chance to respond Mei's lsoft lips were pressed against immediately began to force her tongue inside his mouth as she grab a handful of his blond Auburn haired vixen began to explore every corner of his mouth.

Naruto could'nt but feel intoxicated by the sweet taste of her strawberry red lips,he sat up on there bed and wrapped his hands around her back forcing both of them into a deeper more lustful after a long and heated makeout session they broke it for air.

Mei panted softly as she licked her lips before moaning slightly.

''Mnn Yummy.''Naruto could'nt help but be turned on by the sexual act.

The Sharingan wielder lovingly ran his hand through her silky crimson Hair.''There's plenty where that came from.

Mei began to lick his cheeks as her hands tracedover his toned and firm felt himself getting harder from the Mei's touches as she planted kisses down his neck.

Mei yelped in suprise when Naruto's hands grabbed her firm toned ass and immediately smashed her lips back against his sloppily wrestling with his tougue in another hot session,it was'nt long before Mei felt his throbbing hard member press against her.

A gasping moan escaped her lips as she broke the the kiss a stubborn string of siliva connecting them.''Mhnnmm You like Naru-koi?''She moaned out through half lidded eyes.

Without given a response,Naruto reversed thier positions and straddled her,the red haired giggled as she rolled over causing the two to go tumbling off the bed,causing a ratehr loud thud.

As Naruto stood up he instantly felt Mei undoing his pants and pulling them down,Mei grinned as she looked up at him whilst he shyamlessly disgarded the rest of his clothing as Mei undid her dress,his cock grew harder upon seeing her now topless wearing nothing but a deep red lacey thong and fishnet leggings.

Wasting no time she knealt and grabbed his throbbing member Naruto leaned his head back and groanedsoftly as she gripped his slightly curved erection thightly.''Does that fel good Naru-koiDo you want me to suck on it.'She teased with a voice dripping of lust and love.

He silently nodded his began slowly sucking on his cock taking in every soft groan and pleasurable twitchas her head bobbed started to groan louder as her pace rapped her hands around his waist and gripped his ass as she began to deep throat his pulsing cock.

Naruto moaned heavily as he began to fuck her mouth,this continued until Mei pulled back for air,panting slightly as saliva drippedoff his cock and out of her open mouth.

Quickly catching her breath Mei stood up and pushed him against a nearby wall as the pair began to make out once more,not long after he pushed her unto the bed and stared at her briefly taking in her lustful blushed furiously at the look on his face and cutely gasped as he began to kiss her toned silky smooth core.

Mei felt herself become dripping wet as the kisses went lower until his face was right at her thong,wasting no timehe pulled it off and began licking to lick her lower lips,she squirmed and moaned in pleasure as he fingered and sucked her pussy lips with vigor.''Do i taste good my love.''

Lifting his head up Naruto answered her with another heavy kiss,it did'nt last long before Mei broke it,''Koi please take me now and make me yours i yearn for your dick to feel my hungry cunt.''

Obeying her Naruto positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed inside her virgin bit her lip and panted desperatly.''Don't tease me koi.''She whispered out breathlessly.

''Ohh! That felt good'

Uponhitting her inner wall Mei moaned loudly feeling her tight virgin pussy throbbing around his member caused our blond hero to grunt and moan as he began to go in and out of her was'nt longhis pace began to increase dramatically causing Mei to squeal rather loudly.

''Kyahh!''

Naruto stopped all together as he covered her mouth wwith his hand before returning to his former pace''Shh Hime do you want to wake up everybody?''

Mei just continued to moan and flailed as Naruto briefly leaned his head back and let out a soft groan.

Taking the opportuinity,Mei wrapped her legs around his back and rolled on top of he had a chance to react the red head was riding him to blis,she shameless ly let out another squeal as she leanedfoward sharply.

''Gahh! Narukoi you're hitting all my spots!.''

Naruto cringed as he put his hand over her mouth again.''Hime please be quiter''Naruto advised again in between his own moans.

She just bucked harser as she pulled his hand off and place it on her bouncing breast''Ughhh i want them to hear us.''

Hearing this Naruto stopped trying to quail her screams as he grabbed her curvaseous boobs and squeezed moaned loudly as Naruto lick her nipples pressing her breast ogether and taking both her nubs into his mouth.

''Oh thats what i like Koi! Suck my big tits there yours all yours Ahh!''#''Turn around.''He demandedsexily causing Mei to get off yelpedas he bent her over the bed began to slm her from behind doggy she could let out another squeal,Naruto put one hand over her mouth and the other grabbed her lovrly hair.

Mei rocked and shook violently as Naruto's pace increased continued for about an hour as they closed in on there climax he lost his grip on Mei's hair and mouth and put both his hands on her shoulders.

Her moaning continued to amplify as she came closer to her his best to silense Mei's moans,Naruto gently pressed her head into a pillow as she screamed into her own climax,she shivered as she came,bucking her wide defined hips wildly against the throbbing cock slamming her from behind.

Unwilling to contain himself any longer,Naruto finally exploded into her eager cooed cutely as waves of several unbelivable pleasure enveloped all of her rode out their orgasms until finally Naruto finally pulled out of her and laid on there bed. as they lied down next to each other in bed

Both were panting heavily as the lied down next to each other staring at the other with un-hidden love and whimpered softly softly as she reached down to feel her to feel her aching,soaking wet pussy,she bit back another whimper as the area was rather sour from Naruto's earlier suckling.

''Mei-hime are you alright,does it hurt?''Naruto questioned with a look of worry taking over his face as he moved closer to her and pulled her unto his chest,an action to which she sighed deeply to.

''Am fine Naruto-koi just a bit sore.''Mei answered drowsily.

''Mei thankyou''Narutowhispered as he carresed her ass gently.

''For what?''She asked looking up to him.

''Giving me my first time.''Naruto replied as Mei giggled happily at his words.

''Well thank you to Naru-koi.''Naruto raised an eyebrow.

''For what hime?''

''Well for also giving me my first time and possibly a child.''

''Thud''Nartuo's head hit the bed as he fainted.

''He's so cute!''Mei exclaimed with a giggle before laying back her head onto his chest and falling asleep as well.

FINISH.

AN: Woah that was hard work hope you guys enjoy it and send me lots of yummy reviews thanks charger bro! am waiting for your next review.

tahomaru guys lolzz sorry it was a mistake lolzz hahahaha sorry for uploading the wrong chap before.


	12. Naruto's curse,Tsuchikage

Adam02 does not own Naruto..yet

Chikara chapter12.

Location:Kirigakure no sato

Time:6:40.

The morning sun,in all it's orange pierced through the wondrously thick mist of this land to greet the people of Kirigakure it had been almost three months since the destiny changing death of Yagura no Sanbi,also known as the bloody Mizukage and Namikaze Naruto,just like with the sun and moon with each rise and fall,the proverbial telling of the rise and fall of era's,kings,lords and age's could be related to Yagura's rise and fall,as its peircing and seeking rays of the sun filled the village,the room which was occupied the child of prophecy and the godaime Mizukage was also bathed in its piercing gaze,deep ocean blue eyes opened up to greet the world,slowly but surely a smile claimed is lips as memories of the night before flooded is mind,looking to his right is gaze was captured by the forest green emeralds that stared back at him.

''Morning.''Naruto spoke after a few minutes of staring into Mei's forest green eyes.

''Morning yourself,from the smile on your face am guessing you enjoyed last night?.''Mei asked in a coy manner she laid her head back on his chest his hand weaving in and out of her red maine that covered the entirety of her back and her ass.

''I'm confused..''He spoke slowly as he countinued to stroke her hair.

''About what exactly.''Though she knew what he meant she wanted him to voice is question openly.

''Well you and Akane said no sex till am fifteen and..well..not that am complaining or anything.''Giggling followed is incomplete question as Mei smiled up at him,lightly kissing his lips.''It's simple really you,Akane and kushina would have to leave soon considering what you did to Iwa the Hokage and the populance in Konoha would be anxious for answers and you said you intend to join the academy,i still don't understand why you would do so.''

''Your right Mei-hime i'll leave for Konoha today,but i'll still visit whenever i can,as for going to the academy this years student will be clan heads people i need in my corner if i want to change Konoha and become Hokage,it vital i have them in my corner just like my dad did there parents.''He finished kissing the crown of her head,as she tried to snuggle closer to him relishing the comfort he provided her,knowing how much work she would need to do in other to get Kiri back to its feet she opted to enjoy the feeling of her lover as long as possible.

''Naru-kun do you think you could get Kiri an alliance with Konoha.''Mei asked looking up at him with her puppy dog eyes,to which he just chuckled and nodded in response.

''Hai i think i can do that it will be difficult to get them to agree but it can be done.''Naruto replied in a genially.

The couple stayed in bed for a few more minutes before getting up and performing there morning rituals,before heading down the stairs,as they aproached the living room laughter was the first thing that greeted there ears as they decended down the stairs and walking into the living room the sight of Akane and Kushina laughing rather loudly in the dinning area was what greeted them.

''What's got you two laughing so early into day.''Naruto asked with a cheerful toneas he and Mei made there way to the dining-table there breakfast already prepared by Akane and Kushina.

''Oh..Naru-koi..faster..harder..does that sound familiar.''Kushina said inbetween laughs as she and akane made kissy face at the two while they where now leaning against each other for support finding it hard to stand upright by themselves,Naruto and Mei stood frozen,there faces steadily gaining a red tinge to it due to all the blood rushing in response to there embarrassed state of mind,walking forward doing while doing his very best to ignore the embarrasing situation he made it to his seat and began to it rather slowly unable or refusing to raise his head,from gazing at his food.

'Kuso! how could i forget to put up a sound barrier,there never going to let this down,maybe kotoamatsukami..no..it's not worth it'Where Naruto's thought as for Mei?.

''I don't know why its so funny to you both but i had amazing sex with the man i want to **MARRY**,all night long even when we slept we kept at it,atleast now am sure i'm not going to be a thousand and something year old virgin.''She said as she made her way towards her breakfast with a smug look on her face and a slight limp to her step leaving the other to women standing with there mouths open.

After breakfast and a trip to Mei's office they where ready to leve Kiri an hour ago,if Mei had'nt drag Naruto back in her office locking the door and them out as she and him proceded to pristine the Mizukage's desk.

''Alright lets go.''Naruto said with a megawatt smile on his face which he was unable to stop.

''We should get to Konoha in less than thirty minutes a short stop at the border of Hi no kuni and a one way trip to Konoha.''he said as he grabbed both of there hands disapearing slowly into a swirling vortex,while waving goodbye to Mei who wacthed them go with a smile on her face as soon as they left her smile left her face as she sat back down on her chair,sadness filling her heart.''i'll come to visit you often Mei-hime,thats the best path of space time ninjutsu.

''Come visit soon Naru-kun.''she said as if he would hear her,the frown marring her face leaving and turning into a content expression.

Scenechange

''Daimyo-sama we must find a way to rebuild Iwagakure quickly if not i fear war would decend upon our nation.''These were the same words been repeated by the Daimyo's advisors for more than a week.

''Again i ask you how do you want us to accomplish that first,we would need a Kage level ninja or two,not to mention shinobi clans to inhabit the village,if any of you know how to accomplish this primary factors then i'll gladly hear you out,if not please shut up you are all giving me an headache.''The aged Daimyo said in a tired voice after Onoki's daughter had come with the grim news he sent out several of his Samurai's to investigate they came back with several orphan's and a few caretakers.

''I think i can help you with those problems rather easily.''A voice spoke from the corner of the room while they still saw no one.

'' who are you show yourself.''Daimyo asked already weary of the situation.'To be able to enter this room should be impossible when the door as been locked since the floor and walls are made of chakra aborbing stone,he's dangerous the daimyo thought coming to the same conclusion as several other people,in the room,slowly but surely a small white snake appeared out of the corner of the room.

''You..You are snake?.''The Daimyo asked now seriously confused as to what was going on,slowly the snake opened it's mouth out of which a hand appeared,quickly followed by another,not long after a fully grown person emerge living behind snake skin on the floor.

''W..what the fuck.''A man exclaimed feeling extremely nauseous,at the same time freightened at the sight he just saw occur infront of him.'shinobi's posses some very perculiar skills th daimyo said as he's hands rested on a button under his desk designed to kill anybody with above gennin level chakra reserve.

''And who might you be?''the Daimyo asked,as the man made a sitting movement a wooden chair formed under him in a second.

''Orochimaru the Snake Sannin.''He said in a cool and calm voice.

''What! there no way you're him he's supposed to be forty something you bearly look to be in your twenties.''A councilor yelled out pointing to the young man infront of him.

''Kukukukuku...i assure i am Orochimaru,this should prove it.''Opening his mouth wide the hilt of a sword could be seen he grabbed said hilt before pulling it out revealing a sword anybody in the shinobi world would know.

'The Kusanagi no Tsurugi the blade was stolen from Kusagakure near the end of the third war by Orochimaru.'Thought the Daimyo who was the only one that really understood the importance of the blade him been a collector of rear items himself.

'Kukuku now have got there attention from hear out i'll play on there fear and desperation with the funding i'll recive from the Daimyo,i should be able to get Iwa back to its top strenght,after that it's just a matter of capturing the two stray Jinchuuriki and resealing them in more...useful vessels.'He mused in thought,knowing ful well han and Roshi would not bend to his will.

''You said you can solve the problem we are facing,how do you intend to do that Orochimaru.''They Daimyo said trying to keep despiration out of his voice the sooner they can re-establish Iwagakure the faster the looming threat of war can be avoided then he could focus on dealing with the Namikaze brat for causing the death of his freind.

'Onoki you shall be avenged,with a Sannin who seems to have somehow achieved infinite youth it should be more than possible.'

''I already had plans to establish an hidden village of mine,a Konoha proof hidden village seeing as i was once a shinobi of Konoha,i can do that easily enough,i also have several shinobi clans ready to join my village but hearing of Iwa's destruction i thought to myself why build something new and untested when you could just as easily improve on the old,Iwa is already known as a great hidden village,with me as the Tsuchikage and clans like the Kaguya in your corner war would be averted and Iwa would be able to one day retake it's place as the second strongest ,after the village's decline since Minato Namikaze's actons in the last war.

'He makes a point with him as Tsuchikage a war should be averted easily enough,Onoki my friend am sorry for doing this but we need his help if we are to survive and prevent a war from breaking out in this volitile world we in-habit,S-class ninja's are few and far inbetween,and one who is widely known is offering himself i cannot refuse.'The Daimyo thought sadly as gazed at the ground deep in thought.

''I will agree to your offer under three conditions.''Orochimaru Nodded at the aged Daimyo in recgonition of his words.

''One you train Kurotsuchi the Sandamie Tsuchikage's grandaughter,as an apprentice,you will inform me of accurate reports of progress in the village monthly and most importantly i want the Namikaze's head i do not care how long it take but i want it.''Nods and muttering of agreement followed his declearaton.

''Those can be easily achieved,except the last which will take time,do we have an agreement Daimyo-sama.''Orochimaru replied with a smirk on his face.

''Yes we do Dende draw up the contract and a check with enough Ryo to fully rebuild the stone village.''He ordered his assistant Reaching under his table he pulled out a hat with the kanji earth boldly writing on it.

''This now belongs to you Yondamie Tsuchikage Orochimaru no Sannin.''He stated as he slowly held out his hand towards the man by his side who took hold of the hat and handed it down till it finally reached Ororchimaru,accepting the hat he slowly placed it on his head a smile slowly forming on his face.

'Kukukukuku! who would have thought i would go on to be the Kage of Iwa Konoha's strongest enemy,now my own hidden village to shape in my image ,the pieces are falling into place soon the games will begin...Kukuku..Namikaze Naruto,i should thank you when we meet.'Smiling further at is own thought,he stood up heading out towards Iwa after collecting all that he required to rebuild the village.

''Iwagakure..kukuku..your road to rebirth as began.''He mused to himself as he left the Daimyo's palace the same way he came sinking into the ground,leaving no trace of his presence.

Scenchange

Arriving at Konoha's front gate namikaze Naruto made his way towards the entance in other to avoid question he did not wish to answer,walking through the gate he was intercepted by two Anbu members one with a rabbit mask and the other with a crow mask.

''Senju Naruto the Hokage has asked for your presence in the council room.''The Anbu spoke Naruto absently noting the fact that the Anbu's gaze lingered on his mother with recognition and suprise been the most notable emotion similar,he could sense a similar emotion from the female Anbu,who he recgonised as one of the few who stopped his beaten's whenever she watched over him.

Nodding at there words he,Akane and Kushina moved towards the council room,ignoring the look of awe and shock he recived as they walked down the main street of Konoha,he could feel the eyes of the female populance on him,causing him to shiver lightly.

Making there way towards the Hokage building where the council hall was located he walked in giving a slight nod at those he passed whenever they greeted him,finally getting to the large door,the two Anbu's appeared going through hand seals the female placed her palm on the door which glowed blue before opening wide allowing entrance into the room,as they made there way towards the centre of the room he made an inclination with his head towards his mother and Akane,a signal both women acknowledge and acted accordingly using a water and fire shushin to appear directly on behind the Namikaze seat in the hall she took her seat,as this occured the whole room was silent,not even the regularly loud civilian council had said a word since they entered deathly quiet as they stared at Kushina.

''Ha..Habanero is that you?.''Tsume Inuzuka asked a voice craking seeing her close friend again after years of beliving she was dead was shocking in the least but joy was flowing through her.

''We will talk later Tsuga."Kushina said in a calm and cold tone shocking some at how level headedness she was displaying considering how full of energy she used to be.

''O..okay.''The Inuzuka woman said as she fought to keep tears from escaping her eyes,Naruto seeing the woman smiled rather slightly he remembered most of the people in the room,most of the clanheads would leave him cloths and food at his doorstep while been careful not to be spotted by anyone for they did not want there clan to be oscatrized for helping the 'Demon'child,they basically helped him in the darkness and shunned him in the ever revealing light of the sun,he understood there reasoning,after all family always comes first,something is father appearantly gave up the day he became a Kage,another thing he intended to change when he became Hokage.'Disgusting.'Where is thoughts on that matter.

''Naruto-kun we recieved word that you where in Kiri can you explain how you left the village without the knowledge of the barrier corps and how you got involved in the war in Kiri.''The Sandaime Hokage asked in a authoritative and slightly scolding voice.

''As too how i left the village without been caught i used a reverse summoning with the use of my contract with the raven clan,i got involved in the war when you denied the rebel leader Terumi Mei aid when she requested it from you,since that day i had countinously aided the rebels in taking down several strongholds of the Yondaime Mizukage Yagura no Sanbi,two months ago i left Konoha for the final battle that would decide the victor in one go,during said battle i eventually faced Yagura in battle and managed to defeat him after he underestimated my doing so i proceded to extract the Bijuu from his body and then bind the Sanbi to a reverse summoning technique,that allows me to summon the Sanbi to my location.''

''How do you control the Sanbi when you summon it.''Danzo asked

'if his Sharingan can control Bijuu's at this age he could surpass Madara and Hashirama-dono,with such a power under Konoha and me as Hokage we will soon conquer the elemental nations and cement our legacy.'Danzo thought feverishly nearly licking his lips at the thought.

''I do not answer to you or anyone else in this room but my mother Danzo-san,as i am yet to become a shinobi of this village i only answer the Hokage's question because of his position of power nothing more.''Naruto said in a low and threatning manner making it clear he would only answer to questions the Hokage asked himself.

''I understand.''Was Danzo curt reply,which earned him a nod of from Naruto,who knew of the deals between Danzo and Hisao appearantly he was a double agent who worked for Danzo who inturn promised to release his sister from captivity in a root base that he held her in,after she was captured by his Ne Anbu about a decade ago,something he would investigate further into.

''Okay what of the rumours that you where responsible for destroying Iwagakure this past month,are there any truth in those rumors.''Sarutobi asked putting an end to Naruto and Danzo's staring contest.

''Yes i was responsible for Iwa's destruction i recived credible intel that Iwa had my mother in there possesion so i went to investigate a few of the leads and finally discovered that she had been held captive by a jonnin and veteran of the third war by the name Tosuko Hisao.''Naruto said spitting out the man's name like it was the foulest thing he ever had on his tongue.

''After finding her in his apartment guestroom naked and chained to a bed with chakra suppressing and draining bracelets on her wrist numbering ten in total,which would leave even a Kage powerless,then i proceeded to scout Iwagakure and her defenses,i placed several chakra draning fuin-ninjutsu markers all over the village that absorbs chakra from people as well as casting a countinous and undetectable genjutsu that made one belive everything was normal.

Three weeks later i made my move capturing Hisao and placing a body and bone locking seal on his chest preventing the fool from moving before i proceded to seal him in a scroll,moving towards his apartment i freed my mother and had a clone sneak her out of the village,i then made my way towards the centre of Iwagakure where i summoned the Sanbi and then procedded to engage the Tsuchikage and his son in battle while the Sanbi destroyed the village,as the fight progressed i began to run out of chakra so i used a lightning jutsu of my making and destroyed the village with it leaving only orphange standing,thats the summary of what occured.''Kushina stared wide eyed at her son she knew he must have went through a lot to save her but this..this was much more than she ever expected a warm smile slowly strectched her lips as she held his hand in hers rubbing the back of his palm soothingly.

Sarutobi kept a neutral face as he prepared to speak.''I understand your reason for attacking the village,but to destroy Iwa is just to much Naruto there where innocent among them.''

''Who have passed on and gone to the pure realm,Hokage-sama you should know that a kage represents the stand his village takes on various matters the Kage's word is law Onoki knew about my mother but chose to turn a blind eye to what was going on!; My hate for Iwagakure was created by the love i possess for my mother,in this cursed world there's a countinous flow of hatred passed down from one generation to the next,if Iwa survived they would no doubt ask for my head or declare war on Konoha,if that fails they will do what they did to my mom to my children should the chance ever occur,besides i left Onoki's granddaughter alive as well as a few gennin who were guarding the orphange, everyone else had to go in other to prevent another seedling of hate from growing.''Naruto said sounding definite that his choice was right,several people in the room nodded in agreement except Shukaku Nara.

''You speak of an endless cycle of hatred and ending it yet the action you took was similar to been guided by hatred itself you hated Iwa for what happend to your mother you took revenge not justice Naruto so don't use the cycle of hatred as a means to justify yourself!,if you truly wished to end said cycle you would have informed the Hokage about your mother then action will be dully taken,action that thousands would'nt have perished because of your father would be..''

''Ashamed'' Naruto concluded for the Nara his Sharingan eyes fully activated as he glared at the Nara clan leader.

''Icould careless what my father thinks as the dead do not think Nara-san also i left Kurotsuchi alive so if she wishes for justice she can come and get justice might be the right way Naea-san but somethimes one is never fast enough,strong enough powerful enough to get it,if i had told the Hokage a long drawn out diplomatic negotiation would ensue during which my mother could easily be killed to cover tracks or moved away to another location i do not know about you Nara-san but thats a risk i would'nt take with my mothers life!''Naruto yelled out in the end his voice cracking slightly his face twisting into a remorseful and angered one.

'So he does feel regret for what he did.'Inochi,Shukaku and Choza thought as they all Smiled internally happy that there friends son did not turn into a monster.

''Though i am not happy with your destroying of an entire village,seeing as you did it for the future i can understand,i would like to know when you intend to become a shinobi Naruto-kun.''Sarutobi began once more as the aged manquestioned in tone sadened causing Naruto to scowl at the 'kun' added to his name in a sad tone like he was sorry for him.

''I wil be Joining the Academy this year.''

''Academy? You destroyed an hidden village and you want to join the academy.''Fugaku Uchiha spoke up with an incredulous tone since the beginning of the meeting,his words where followed by several nods from the shinobi council,and scowls from the civilians who were already planning on sending there female children to the academy with the Namikaze and Senju heir but knew better than to speak out of place.

''I intend to become Hokage.''He said shocking everyone in the room again.

''And to do that i need to know about those in my generation,what kind of Kage will i be if i don't know my shinobi's and future clanheads.''He said with a knowing smile on his face.

It finally made sense to the shinobi council as well except for the Sandamie and Shikaku Nara who already saw is reasoning.

''Troublesome...let him join the academy,atleast that should give a little bit of nomalcy.''The Nara spoke

Standing Sarutobi spoke.''If that is all.''

''Excuse me Hokage-sama,i have a subject i wish to bring up among my fellow council members.''Sarutobi cursed under his breath he had hoped Danzo would let the issue drop but appearantly he was wrong.

''You may speak Danzo-san.''The aged Hokage spoke in an irritated tone retaking his seat.

''I move that Konoha should invade Tsuchi no kuni as soon as possible while they are weakened,i also would like to put these motion to vote.''

''No..no war will be waged i did what i did in other to avoid war,not cause it.''Naruto spoke up from is positon.

''This is a council matter boy you have no business in it's decision as you are still a civilian.''Danzo said not sparing the Naruto a glance.

''Very well lets put it to a vote.''Sarutobi said

''I vote no.''Shibi said

''Troublesome no.''Shikaku said

several others no's followed as everyone were affected by Naruto's words at the end Danzo had six vote to the twenty members of the council.

''Its settled then no war will be waged,tommorow the Kumo representative arrive's in Konoha i expect the shinobi and civilian council back here as the alliance involve a trade alliance as well,recieving several nods Hokage left,swiftly followed by the rest of the council,leading the was Nare Shikaku,already dreading what Yoshino had planned for him.

''Well..that went well .''Naruto said as Kushina and Akane approached him.

''One thing is certain Naru-kun,things are going to get intresting,oh and what did i tell you about sex before you turn fifteen Naru-kun.''Akane said in a sweet voice but the clouds above her head sparking with lightning told a diffrent tale,a few seconds later Naruto could be seen running out the building quickly followed by an cackling akane who looked to be planning someone's death and a smilling Kushina who simply rolled her eyes at the display while looking at her sons retreating form.

'Naruto it's feels so good to have you by my side again you have no idea how much i've missed you.'Were Kushina's thoughts which was interupted by loud crashing sounds.

''Come back here Naruto! you gave away whats mine now face your punishment.''Akane yelled as she chased after him.

''Ah young love.''A random oldwoman said,if only she knew the irony behind those words.

An:Am sick of reading stories where Danzo acts delibrately stupid am sorry to tell you i personally don't hate or like danzo and i belive Kishi just killed him off just to make Sasuke stronger,because after the battle he went toe to toe with Kakashi and almost killed him and then was able to match Naruto's rasengan in his weakend state,i call bullshit to that he should have died in that fight when Danzo froze him with that curse seal,oh and he also happened to have used Shisui's Sharingan just before fighting Sasuke,seriously?,tell me guys my version of concil meetings rock right,.


	13. Home sweet Home

Naruto kami no shinobi

Disclaimer:Adam02 does not own Naruto.

Early morning in Konohagakure,the trees swaying to the gentle in harmony with the morning breeze,the streets empty,the air noiceless and pure,everyone would agree that there was nothing like early morning in Konoha well everybody but Sarutobi Hiruzen that is.

''Damn paperwork a whole day of no sleep and am still just half way through,why have'nt i handed this seat over again.''The aged Kage lamented before looking down back at his work only to have his eyes taking away from his work by a picture on his desk,which was a bright yellow haired boy barely five with the brightest smile on his face an icescream cone in his hand,on his head was the Hokage hat,with his left hand in the peace sign as his hapiness could be seen all the way to his azure blue eyes.

''Naruto..that's why i still hold on to this job,i wish to be the one who passes this hat over to him he's grown so much its terrifying,atleast with him going to the academy he might be able to make friends his age.''Sarutobi chuckled to himself at the thought of Naruto and been normal in the same sentence,after all not all eleven and a half year old could destory an entire hidden village.

''Hokage-sama the Kumo representative as arrived and he came with someone else.''Nodding at the Anbu's word he got of his seat and made his way towards the council room Anbu,stay at your post and guard my office.

''Hai Hokage-sama.''Was the black ops curt response.

Scene change

''Itachi i have a mission for you thats of great importance to Konoha's future.''Shimura Danzo spoke as he paced back and forth in Roots head quaters below Konoha,his cane tapping the concrete floor lightly with each step he took his one eye visible eye narrowed in concentration as he looked at one of his greatest achivement Uchiha Itachi,son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha and first in line to become clan head after his father who got the position by marriage to the daughter of the former and now deceased clanhead before him.

''What do you wish for me to do Danzo-sama,if it is within my power i will fufill it as soon as possible.''He replied as Danzo sighed with a thin frown on his face.

''I wish for you too monitor Namikaze Senju Naruto,if possible teach him how to master the Sharingan if need be i am sure he is capable of performing the Mangekyo techniques but mastery is diffrent from knowing the regular ones as effectively,but only approach him if he aproaches you,if not watch him and report to me of his skills.''He finished in a certain tone.

'If i cannot get him in root i will watch and monitor him such a powerful boy must not slip out of Konoha's hand my hands.'Were Danzo's thought.

''Hai Danzo-sama.''The Uchiha prodigy said his voice maintaining the same low pitch as he left the room heading back up to Konoha.

''Naruto-kun so you now posses the Mangekyo Sharingan i wonder if you will give me a good fight now though i wonder how long ago you attained those cursed eyes and kept it secret from me.''The Uchiha prodigy mused in thought of his younger brother figure as he left the root hideout.

Senju compound

''Naru-kun i have missed you soooo much,especially your delicious blood.''Anko yelled before she tackled him to the ground licking his whiskered cheek in her effoert to taste him.

''I missed you too Anko-chan,how have you been since i left.''Naruto answered as he hugged her close while enjoying her ministration his voice expressing hapiness

''It's been alright a mission here a totu...erm interogation there all in all it was awful.''She lamented as she hugged him tighter,fake tears running down her eyes rather comically.

''Oh and why was it so 'awful' i thought missions and interogations where two of your top twenty things to do just ahead of casual sex.''Naruto asked slightly confused.

''Yeah but you know i can't have casual sex anymore,or casual kissing..or groaping...You know what i mean,since we started dating have closed those chapters in my life never to be reopened.''Anko finished with no small amount of pride and hapiness in her voice.

''Yeah i know.''Naruto said leaning forward and kissing the teenaged girl on the lips,a kiss she returned eagerly,soon she had her arms behind his head holding him in place as she sliped her tounge into his mouth licking and running her tounge all around his mouth,there wet organs rubbing against each other causing Anko to moan quietly into his mouth,as his hands went behind and under her trenchcoat gently groaping her nicely toned and plum ass.

'No matter how many times we do this it never gets old.''They both thought simultaneously as they broke there passionate liplock

''Naru-kun it was so awful i could'nt see you or touch you for two months,do you know what that does to a woman in love.''She said with a warm smile on her face as they stared into each others eyes.

''You know i always leave a clone behind,you could have talked with him.''He said hugging her closer there forheads touching,a light blush on both their face.

''I know but;It just never felt the same as talking with you,you know,also your clones always go of in a poof of smoke during a kiss.''She replied her lips barely inches from his as they laid in the garden of the Senju compound,about to engage in another makeout session.

''Naruto who's that.''A feminine voice that Anko did'nt recognise said stopping what would have been another kiss maybe more ,cursing under her breath Anko turned to give the woman a large piece of her mind,only to freeze when Naruto spoke.

''Kaa-chan this is Anko Mitarashi my girlfriend ,Anko-chan this is my mother Uzumaki Kushina.''Naruto spoke as he introduced two of the nine most important people in his life with a smile on his face as he got off the ground Ankp still hugging him.

''Just how many girlfriends do you have Naruto-kun.''Kushina questioned incredulously as she stared at her son,polygamy in the shinobi world was not frowned upon in the least seeing as the fuedal lord himself had about six wives in total some due to political marriages and several other concubines to boot,most women did'nt particularly care since with polygamy they knew who there husband was or is going to be with and it always made for a larger and fun family.

''Hehehe,she my last girlfriend... i swear!.''He said trying to reassured is mother.

''For now.''Was Anko's input causing Kushina to giggle lightly at his guilty expression.

''I hope so Naruto,thats three girlfriends already to much and you won't be able to think straight,women are demanding by nature and as a boyfriend you must cater to all there demands now,come were going to train,oh and it's nice to see you again Anko''

''Oh Kushina-san You remember me! I thought you would'nt.''Anko exclaimed joyfully as she let go of Naruto and pulled the older Kunoichi into a hug.

''Of course i remeber you after all who could forget the young cute and awe inspiring Mitarashi Anko,you went all around Konoha screaming it at the top of your lungs to whoever was willing to hear wherever you went,kinda like i did when i was a kid ttebane.''Kushina said inbetween light chuckles as images of little Anko draped in her fathers silk black trench coat invaded her mind.

''Meh i was a brat back then but now am all grown up.''Anko quickly added whilst tracing her curves with her hands in an attempt to play down her embarrasment.

''Yep she's a all grown up see.''Naruto added in from behind Anko as he gave her ass a light squeeze.

'Ahh Naru-kun don't do that now am trying to make a good impression.''Anko hissed out giving him a quick pinch on the lap to further her point.

''Ne Kushina-sama can i come too it's been a while since Naruto and i trained together,by the way where's Akane-chan.''Anko questioned as they walked towards the training ground,in hope of bonding with her possible mother inlaw.

Training ground

''Okay the fight will go on until there's a clear winner anything goes.''Kushina declared as she summoned her katana also known as the **Aka No Shi **to her hands it was covered from the hilt up in Fuin Jutsu symbols,slowly six chakra chains emerged from her back,draging lightly on the flaw as she walked forward while Anko followed closely behind,in a burst of speed they charged at him with elite Jounin speed jumping into the air Kushina sent several of her chakra chains at him,diving to his left he dodged them as they slammed into the ground digging deep into the concrete floor only for the golden chains to re-emerge from the ground surrounding him.'Yang Release:Twelve chain locking technique.''Immediately the chains converged together,in an attempt to coil around him releasing is weight seal for the second time in a fight he lept backwards only for the chains to follow him,dodging another set of chain is Sharingan caught movement approaching his 'blind side' turning sharply he slammed his fist into Anko's stomach lunching her in the air as he did he made to follow her up only for his legs to be chained up by Kushina who swung him into the ground several times till he coughed up a bit of blood seeing him cough up blood she became deeply worried after all her chains where strong enough to injure Bijuu's.

''Maybe i oversetimated him,i should end this before i hurt him more,he is'nt ready for that power yet''Within seconds he was rapped with chakra chains with no where to escape,as they suppressed is chakra

''You loose Naru-kun Kushina.''Said smugly as she approached him with a seal tag to disable him completely

''Kushina-sama! no don't go near him.''Anko yelled out to Kushina but she was to late as 'Naruto' exploded in a murder of crows that were heading towards her.

**'Genjutsu.'**She thought as she muttered a quick kai,Instead of a crows she dodged a barrage of larger than normal shuriken's,Kushina looked around for him only to have Naruto's fist buried in her ribs,as her body spasm'd in shock as red lighting coursed through her body paralysing her from the ribs down.

'So that's the red lightning Akane was talking about.'She thought as she slammed into the wall opposite her from the force of the blow.

''You'll have to do better if you want to keep up with my steps.''Naruto chided.

''Kuchiyose no jutsu.''A voice said from behind him just as quickly a giant contrictor charged at him mouth wide open**.'Katon multiple fireballs jutsu.'**Naruto exclaimed as he jumped over the snake while shooting several large fireballs at the snake destroying it immediately.

Landing on his feet Naruto disapeared once again from Anko's view appearing at her side in less than a second his hand out strecth in other to place his seal on her to stop movement.**'Water release:raging dragon jutsu.'**Kushina exclaimed pouring a lot of chakra into the jutsu.

''Kamui.''Naruto exclaimed in his mind at the very last second as the dragon phased through him tearing up a deep trench for a mile before dispersing.

'She was aware of the fact i can't touch people when kamui is active so she waited for the moment i tried to grab or hit Anko impressive,it would seem Aka-chan informed her of my techniques which means she knows i posses the Mangekyo if so then i would have to fight seriously as i have lost the element of suprise.'Naruto thought in a few seconds as Anko and Kushina jumped back and formed up.

''How..are you still standing i saw him you hit pretty hard back there.''Anko asked whilst panting lighttly as Kushina never letting her eyes stray of Naruto while she frowned at his expressionless face.

'Where soo going to wipe that smug look from his face,i can tell he's just smiling it up on the inside.'And she was right Naruto was smiling on the inside,though he could not use most of his lightning and fire release jutsu,that would be over kill for a spar.

'There team work is not bad at all for there first time working together they capitalize on each others mistakes to make openings for themselves.'He thought really impressed by the two considering Kushina had not trained in years.

**'Raiton No Yoroi!.'**Naruto exclaimed as his body was surronded by red lightining that sparked violently around him,ripping the ground open where he stood.

''This is my '**Raiton no Yoroi'**as you can see it's diffrent from the Raikage's because,while using this i am just as fast if not faster than the **Hirashin no jutsu** my version is more dangerous than that of the Raikage's because my chakra signature cannot be detected when i use it,this was part of the reason i defeated Onoki the fence sitter.''Just as he finished speaking Kushina and Anko were blown apart by his fist that imbeded into the ground inbetween them,Kushina quickly sending her chakra chain to grab and pull Anko towards her knowing full well what Naruto was planning.

''Uff...''Anko gasped out as she was yanked backwards by Kushina's chain.

'I have to use it now am almost out of chakra the range is wide enough to at least push him backwards enough for Kushina to form up the barrier just as we planned.'

**'Fire Release Exploding Flames Flood.'**Anko yelled out her hand firmly clasped in the horse sign her cheeks puffed out with pressure pushing it outwards through her lips imediately a torrent of white flames poured out a few inches from her mouth expanding throghout the area infront of her that Naruto stood,constant waves of explosions acompanied the white flames as it raised across the self repairing concrete of the training ground.

'Shit this flames are similar to Amaterasu except it's just extremely presurized fire released at the same time causing it to explode on a molecular level i can't run past it even if my Yoroi is as fast as Hirashin i will still get burned since am running not transporting,going under is just as bad. i can only keep kamui up for four minutes this will explode for at least nine,a barrier would be useless at this point unless..'Naruto countinued to scheme as the white flames aproached him at a slow pace,because speed will make it loose it's potency.

''Susanoo!."Naruto exclamied as a armour clad figure appeared instantly around him its black armour made of amaterasu flames in it's left hand a very large gunbai,on it's skull where six protruding horns,gold eyes glowing with power.

'So that's his Susanoo i am now sure he's ready to take Tou-san's eyes if he as awakened Susanoo it's time to give him is new light,just like Tou-san said.'Kushina thought hapiness and love in her heart at how powerful her beautiful son had become.

''**Susanoo Hijutsu Amaterasu Gunbai Barrier Technique**.''As few seconds later the white flames hit the barrier causing a chain reaction of multiple explosions as Naruto's position was engulfed in flames for nine minute's the whole village felt the chakra pulse and the following heat wave that resulted from the explosion.

Slowly the white flames began to die out revealing a large dome of amaterasu flames that countinously rotated in a ball like version in perfect sync,as the dome flickered away,Naruto was revealed in the centre breathing heavily,his susanoo flickering off.

'I can't use Akane's chakra to refill my chakra Itachi-nee is watching and will no doubt sense it even if he can only bearly see through the Senju wall barrier his eyes might pick up on the chakra,as it's very much different it is still my trump card,and i would like to keep it like that.'

'That...Wa..Was very good Anko-chan.''Am deeply impressed you managed to learn that technique in two months..but did you have to use it in a spar?!.'He questioned with a slight glare directed at her to which she smiled sheepishly.

''We both know only something of that scale could weaken you enough for capture Naru-kun and i was sure you would survive,you know i would never do anything that would kill you,even if you asked me too.''Her words caused a smile to appear on Kushina's face.

'Naruto you are lucky to have so much love directed at you most Jinchuuriki's are not so lucky Kushina's thoughts where interrupted by Naruto's laughing.

''It's really good that you used the technique on me,it just means i have a lot of work to do with kamui you guys dance well there's a lot of grceful steps in your performance.''He said finally stoping his laughter,which he used to buy time to think.

'Anko is almost out of chakra,Kushina is still very high in chakra and she has'nt revealed any S-class technique her raging dragon wave been high A-rank,i still don't know what she is capable of i just have to find out then,if need be show one of my trump cards to get her to show hers

Charging at them quickly through the destroyed field he weaved in and out of the debries quickly reaching them Naruto reached out to grab them only for Anko to launch herself at him he let her phase through due to reflex,moving forward his hand clasped onto Kushina's shoulder only for him to freeze in place as chakra chains wrapped around him.

''Gotcha! ttebane!.;''She exclaimed but her hapiness turned to confusion as he exploded knocking her back as she skidded to a stop.

Suddenly she was pulled into the ground.**'Earth release:double decapitation technique**.**'**

''you loose Kaa-chan.''Naruto said with the a smirk on his face.

''Are you sure Sochi-kun?.''She questioned before turning into into water,as the real Kushina appeared behind him,a rasengan in her palm.

''Hmph yes..yes i am.''Suddenly white bar like chains erupted from the ground tying up Kushina in less than two seconds looking over too Anko she saw the purple haired girl was in a similar situation as she was only more provocative as she was tied to the ground her legs slightly parted.

''Fine we give up.''Kushina said as Naruto freed both women from his chakra chains.

''Sugoi! you can use my chains?! why did'nt you tell me now i can teach you all my techniques with it.

''I'm sorry kaa-chan but these are not yourchains,well there similar but still diffrent as well.''Naruto said already walking towards Anko who was still panting on the floor her trench coat wide open as she her chest heaved up and down.

''Oh..how so Sochi-kun they sure look similar to each other,well yours is white and bar shaped.''Kushina said as her red hair slowly swayed in response to her excitement.

''My chains are created created using three diffrent elements,making it a Genkai Tota of sort its a combination of Futon chakra which gives it speed raiton that allows for manipulation of it's form,which also paralyses and constricts chakra flow to a grinding halt,but it's most poweful elemental allignment is the light release which is derived from yang release,the light release give's it the ability to subdue Bijuu on a far lower level than Hashirama-san Mokutoun and because i can create just about anything,kunai,swords and also it absorbs chakra from those it binds fueling itself with as long as it's not edible or living i can create it,am even working on creating a creature similar to grand uncle's wooden dragon,i can also make it into any shape and size i wish.

''O..okay if you say so.''Kushina replied in a down trodened voice as her red hair stopped swaying in excitement which it was a few minutes before at the thought of training Naruto.

''Kaa-chan you can still teach me fuinjutsu and barrier seal and so much more okay i don't like seeing you sad,it makes your beautiful red hair loose it's colour.''

At his words Kushina's face lit up with a blush that rivalled her hair colour,looking back at him a loving smile on her face she lunged at him hugging him close to her as she laid a gentle kiss on his cheek.

''I love you Naru-kun more than anything else i know you're strong but i just want to help you anyhow i can you have no idea how much you mean to me thirteen years i was,beaten and totured you were my rock,my hope,my light Naru-kun..i just want to help you as much as i can..even now that i'm complete it's difficult to be away from you even nowit's worse seing you with all these women giving you affection that i should have given instead...that i should have given you for thirteen years but could'nt.''She said into his hear as she held him close to herself trying to meld her body to his.

''Kaa-chan i understand and am sorry for not spending enough time with you even when i know you need it most,i should have never assumed you were fine.''He said as she slowly let go.

''Lets head inside Naru-kun there's something my father wanted me too give you.''Naruto nodded at her words happy to see her tears stop,bringing his hands towards her cheeks he wiped away her tears and lightly kissed her forehead before walking back to Anko who had passed out on the floor due to his chains taking away what was left of her chakra.

lifting Anko up in a bridal style hold,as they headed back into the house,Anko cracked open an eye and smiled.

'Yes i get a free ride'Anko thought before snugling futher into his arms letting out a content sigh in the process.

'Even though you caused me pain when i was sealed in you unintentionally as that was how the seal was designed to operate,you have been through something i have never experienced and do not wish to and came out alright,you deserve love as much as i do.'Akane thought as a smile made it's way to her face before she shushin'ed back into the house.

After Naruto laid Anko in his room he went back down the stairs,Kushina and Akane already sitted.

''First Naru-kun tell me what you know about the Mangekyo Sharingan.[Naruto gives the same speech about the Mangekyo we all know.

''okay you know just about anybody else but,let me tell you the rest,the final stage of the Sharingan before the Rinnegan,which posses similar abilities but diffrent potency level depending on the power of the previous eye and there chakra potency which you have no rival in,the eternal version of the Sharingan acts as an amplifier of a Mangekyo users skills and also a sort of glasses to allow them see through there darkness which his caused by blindness,due to the special chakra in the uchiha's brain slowly sealing away the Sharingan away the only way to correct this is by taking the eye's of a relative with the Mangekyo preferably brother or sister like Madara did,with his and Tou-san's dying brother Hironori Uchiha who also possesd the Mangekyo but was badly injured during a raid on the Senju clan compound if he had survived he too would have gained the eternal Mangekyo Sharingan by taking Madara's while he took his own but he did not master the Mangekyo before he died so they could not switch eye's my father Izuna was Madara's youngest and most loved brother of all.''She looked around seeing there attention on her she countinued.

''At my fathers death bed he made me promise to marry a Senju no matter what that's why he agreed to let me come to Konoha,to make sure i kept my promise he placed a seal at the base of my spine so i could only be impregnated by a Senju,as well as negate any sort of pleasure i can gain from sex unless it's with one of senju blood this was how i found out of your fathers heritage,i..i never truely loved Minato he was like a bestfriend to me,i married him hoping love would grow in our union but he died before that could happen.''Going through handseals she lightly placed her palm on the table infront of her as a jar with two eyes apeared from the smoke floating in the green liquid filled jar.''These are my father's eyes he wished for me to implant them into my male child,when he attained mastery over his Mangekyo which you have done rather quickly,Akane-chan will implant them for you and heal them back for you which should take less than an hour or two considering what i have seen of her medic techniques it should be easily acomplished,i know this is much to accept but please...''

''I'll do it.''Naruto interrupted her.''If you you were willing to give up ever finding love for the sake of your father,i'll gladly do this besides i'll be a fool to not accept.''Naruto spoke with a smile on his face.

''Okay Naru-kun we can begin the procedure lets head to the mansion sick bay.''Akane said as she got up and picked up the eyes and began heading to the room followed quickly by Naruto and Kushina.

Two and a half hours later Naruto removed the bandages around is eyes revealing deep purple eyes that looked strikingly similar to Kushina's showing the implant was succesful even though the chances where far slimmer than what it would have been if he did so with an immediate sibling or cousin which would have been an almost certain to suceed.

Four hours later

''How do you feel.''Akane said as she passed her mystic palm technique over Naruto's eyes.

''I feel;Powerful more so than ever,the techniques these eyes grant me her fleeting through my mind,amazing Izuna Jiji's Mangekyo Sharingan ability are simply outstanding.

''Everything is in order you should feel only stinging pain for a few days.''She said stealing a kiss from him when she was through with his scan

''Tonight you sleep with me in my room,no objections mister.''She playfully glared at him,as she left the room to begin plotting with Anko,who she sensed had the same idea as her.

'Who does she think she is ordering around my Naru-kun.''Where Kushina's thought as she visibly huffed and looked away from the affectionate seen,which caused Naruto to laugh at her expression.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.

''The council will now hear you jounin from Kumogakure no Sato.''Sarutobi Hiruzen spoke as he gestured for the kumo shinobi to speak while he looked at the young blond haired girl standing with an expressionless face in place.

''After certain information had come to light the Raikage found it prudent to make sure this alliance works,with the best intrest of both our villages in mind the Raikage as agreed with the terms of the contract but insists that Samui Nii,the girl who stands beside me be bound in a political marriage with Namikaze Naruto and there third born son becomes a Kumo nin when he turns fifteen,this conditions are non-negotiable.''

'I see that boy a as become far more intelligent than before,he intends to use this girl watch Naruto and if possible find is weaknesses,but he's foolishly underestimating Naruto's ability to read people,she's atleast low chunnin from what i can sense and deduct from her movement and body language.''Sarutobi deduced.

''I cannot agree to that request without Naruto's presence.''He said getting confused looks from the Kumo nin and Samui.

''Why can't you order him to accept,the proposal,surely it's within your power.''Sarutobi nodded in understanding remebering Kumo was extremely militaristic in design before sitting forward his hands clasped beneath his jaw.

''Naruto is a boy who destroyed an entire hidden village himself and he has yet to join the academy yet,forcing him i can,but in doing so he wil grow to resent me.'more.'Sarutobi spoke the last part in his mind.

'He destroyed an entire hidden village himself,atleast he is strong.'Samui contemplated in her mind as she stood her place fearless.

''Tomorrow we will meet again this time Naruto and his mother will be present as well.''Hiruzen spoke as he got to his feet and made his way towards the exit,already dreading tomorrows confrontation.

i need sugestions for Naruto's unique Mangekyo abilities review and state your contribution.

{AN:i seriously think Kishi made a huge mistake with the eternal Mangekyo if taking your brother's eyes give you the eternal Mangekyo Sharingan well why not just switch eye's with your brother see what i mean and then Kishi ALWAYS kills of the brother who gives up his eyes and don't give me crap about the other eye's as to be blind and crap,because both Itachi and Sasuke could still see partially well before the switch.}i belive the reason for taking the eyes of a brother is because it makes the possibility of the procedure much more likely to suceed than a cousin or nephew,think of it as a stem cell transplant or organ donors and blood donors you don't give O positive blood to A group blood. so i belive the Mangekyo Sharingan changes a persons D.N.A thats ehy the two Mangekyo's overlap each other,to futher prove my point Madara's Susanoo is a combination of his and izuna's sasuke we don't know yet cause he has'nt achived perfect form.

special thanks to:The toughtless i read ALL your reviews Twice to make sure i got and understood all your arguments i made Orochimaru godlike because he truly should have been on that level since the beginning,i mean kabuto achieved that level of power in less than a year while Orochimaru a man who had been the snake sannin for several years could not i call kishi bulshit,secondly as for karin with the Rinnegan it was absolutely neccesary,she won't be anywhere near Nagato's level of power,because i do not belive the ability of the Rinnegan could be mastered so quickly espescially if you are incapable of using the shadow clone version of training,which only Naruto can use,and he my story he will use it a lot,because seriously in anime and manga he only used it once,can you imagine how godlike he would have been if he used it to train with Jiraiya,till now i have no idea why Jiraiya never used it or Kakashi never mentioned it it's like they wanted him stupid and weak for some reason,or Kishi did.

AN:As you can tell i'm trying really hard to make Kushina's reason for staying alive,resonable unlike most fics who let her live just so Naruto could have hot steamy sex with his mom lol not that we don't enjoy reading such fics but that just makes Kushian seem like a umm well a umm free hole.

Also Ja ne.

This chapter as been revised.


	14. Recovery and a date

Chikara chapter 15

Begin

location:Senju compound infirmary.

''Kaa-chan,can you tell me about your past you know your genin days,how you and dad ended up been bestfriend,your likes,dislikes,dreams and ambitions?.''Naruto inquired from his mother as he lay in the hospital bed waiting for the mandatory twenty minutes wait before he could remove his bandage wrappings from his eyes.

''Moui that's so embarasing ttebane!.''Kushina exclaimed with a light blush on her cheeks as her red hair began to glow vibrantly,Naruto could sense Kushina's excitment and embarrassment which made him smile.

''Oh..come Kaa-chan,i really want to know and i'm sure you want to tell me,after all are'nt i your Sochi-kun anymore.''Naruto said pulling his lips into a pout and looking the other way.

''O..of course you are ttebane! like don't ever think otherwise or else i'll beat you up till you remember it.''She exclaimed her embarrasment turning into slight anger at his words even though she knew he was just joking around but his word's still hurt a little..

''I'm sorry Kaa-chan i was just playing around,but i really want to know what happened in your childhood.''Naruto reasoned to his beloved mother.

Nodding at his apology kushina sat down at his bedside holding his hand in hers.

''I came to Konoha due to a request made from Mito-obasama,who was the wife of the Shodaime Hokage Hashirama-nee,at first my parents denied the request completely as they knew what fate,i will be dealt if i should come to the leaf village,but the drums of war were beaten,Tou-san was the one who ordered me to go to Konoha at the age of twelve my Tou-san was already in his sixties and was already blind due to the mangekyo sharingan which he had used in the second war,he belived Uzushio would be attacked first due to fear from other ninja villages because of our villages sealing ability made there precious Jinchuuriki useless in battle against us and our allies.''

''I was deeply sadened when i heard this,my whole life revolved around Uzushiogakure no sato,and yet i was been forced to leave it all as well as my parents to become a Jinchuuriki against my will something the Uzukage called an 'honour' to hold,i knew the real reason he agreed to the deal was out of fear of loosing there alliance with Konoha,it was a trade by barter agreement with no Senju left to seal a bijuu in Tsunade been the only option but she was already in her twenties the seal would have failed due to her volatile emotional state at that time as she had just lost almost all her clan members to the war,so an Uzumaki was the next best option.''

''After i arrived in Konoha,i was escorted by Anbu black ops to the Sandamie Hokage who took me into the village and straight to Mito-obasama who was married to the first as analliance but they already loved each other the political advantage was second for them,after i sat and spoke with her she told me that love was the most important thing necessary for a Jinchuriki especially the kyuubi's in other to suceed..to fill one's heart with love something she knew i might never find,that was why she showed me how to subdue the kyuubi's chakra and hatred completely using my chains constricting and chaining her down if i had'nt she would have broken free leading to my death,as years past i attended the academy,where i was ridiculed by my peers because of my red hair and roundface,an for been an outsider.''

''Oh...you had a round face as well.''Naruto asked kushina.

''Yes..Yes i did,it was so embarrassing.''Kushina spoke as she covered her face from view even though he could'nt see.

''No way! you would have looked so cute and sweet just like a tomatoe.''He said nodding his head as if to agree with himself.

''Really..You really think so naru-kun.''She asked him her voice barely above a whisper as she fiddled with strands of her hair that was swaying gently in tune with her hapiness from his words.''

'What's this feeling i've never felt it before i feel so happy so loved.'Lost deep in her thoughts she never saw the smile on Naruto's face as her emotion flickered from sadness that clouded it during the period she told her story,before shifting to immense hapiness and love,all directed at him,all this he could sense without trying since she was expressing rather them publicly.

''Thank you Naru-kun,you are the first person to ever compliment how i looked in total as a child and the second that complimented my hair.''

''Who was the first to do that.''

''Minato was the first person to ever compliment my hair it happened a few weeks after we became genin,i never talked to him when we were in the academy he always looked weak and flaky,after a long c-rank mission i arrived at the Senju compound only to be captured by Kumo-nin,as i was been taken away from the village,he was the only one who came to save me when i asked him how he tracked me down he said he followed my trail using my beautiful red hair showing me strands of my hair that was what sparked the friendship between Minato and i.''At hearing her words a smile slipped onto his face,this one larger than the past one.

''I'm happy you had a friend like Tou-san to help you,am sure if he was still alive you would have eventually fell in love with him.''

Kushina smiled at him holding unto his hand tighter.''Yeah you are probably right Naru-kun.''Looking towards the watch on her wrist.

''Naru-kun it's time you took of the bandages for the last time your eye's should have been used to the light and new body by now.''

Naruto was a bit hesitant to remove the binds that covered is eyes after Annkane finsihed the procedure using her pure chakra to heal him in less than three hours a few minutes after he opened his eye's searing pain shut through is eye's as the sun nearly blinded him altogether.

''It will be alright Naru-kun am here nothing will happen i promise now open them i want to see those beautiful eyes of yours once more.''

Naruto smiled and nodded at her request,opening his eyes he revealed violet coloured orbs like hers as the deep purple had faded to give way to violet orbs.

Kushina smiled at the sight.''there beautiful just like mine,say naruto you never told me how you are able to use light 'yang' release.''Naruto gave her a teasing grin.

''You never asked Kaa-chan Aka-chan's chakra in it's pure form is made of Yin and Yang chakra getting mastery over chakra sealed in me allows me to manipulate and add it into Jutsu and techniques as Yang release is directly intune with nature it grants me the ability to control lower Bijuu and subdue there chakra with enough effort,but the seal Tou-san used on Akane-chan split her chakra in two,leaving only her yang in me while he sealed away the yin in himself,according to notes and scrolls in the scrolls you left me there's a way to release a trapped soul but it's not specific as of now i will focus and complete mastery of the Yang release.''

''Wow you know it quite similar to the ability of Rikudou Sennin except he had both Yin and Yang release with he used to create the Bijuu.''Kushina said as she stared at the ground deep in thought looking up she saw Naruto staring at her with wide eyes.

''How did you know about the Rikudou sennin creating the Bijuu.''

Kushina just smiled brightly at him.''It's common knowlegde for Uzumaki's after all,our sealing techniques where the same as the Rikudou sennin's seing as he was the originator of our clan as he was the Senju and Uchiha.

''I see there's still so much about that man that is unknown we all know he was the father of the first Senju and Uchiha,but nobody ever asked the question of which clan he himself came from,which is still a mystery to us all.''He said as he looked her in the eyes for a few seconds they began moving towards each other before regaining there bearing and looking diffrent ways.

'What was that ttebane?,we almost kissed..i should stay away from him for a while before we do things we will eventually regret.'where her thoughts.

''Naru-kun i have to go get Akane-chan to check on you.''She hurriedly stated before rushing out the door.

''Umm...what just happened?''A confused Naruto questioned to himself.

Scene change

''So do we have a plan Anko-chan.''

''Yes we do Akane-chan.''Anko replied,before getting of the bed and heading for the doors.

''You know if you dressed more like a jounin than a Kunoichi on a seduction assignment people will respect you more than they already do.''Akane pointed out to Anko as the purple haired interrogator made her way towards the door.

''Yeah i know they would maybe if i ever became a jonnin i'll dress more like a shinobi,which will most likely never happen.''Anko commented dryly

'Jeez everyone is always hating on my dress code,i don't see anybody telling Kurenai to stop wearing bandages,it's always Anko your skirt is too short or your trench coat reveals too much,am a Kunoichi damn it am suppose to use my body as a weapon not to mention my taijutsu depends a lot on flexibility.'Anko mentally ranted.

Walking down the hallway towards Naruto's room bedroom since he had been moved there after the opreation as she got closer,the door was pushed open nearly smacking her in the face as Kushina hastily ran down the hall.

''What the..''Anko exclaimed seriously confused and bewilderd by what just happened,pulling the door open,she saw Naruto who was in bed with a confused expression on his face as well as a light tinge of blush across his nose.

''Um..Naru-kun what just happened.''Naruto looked towards her before closing is eye's with a sheepish smile on his face his left hand reaching up towards the back of his head in his trademark pose which he used to evade questions he found particularly embarrasing to talk about for him.

''Fine don't tell me i'll just ask Kushina when i see her.''She stated as she looked away from him her hands crossed under her breast and her lips set in a cute pout,which he found adorable.

''What can i do to make it up to you Anko-hime.''Tilting her head to the side her lips slowly pulled into a wide fox like grin that made him wary of her.

''How about you take me out to lunch this afternoon for dango and bean soup,and maybe a make out session or two,oh and shopping i need new cloths am beginning to.''Naruto just stared at her blankly as she went on and on about what she wanted as an apology.

'If i did'nt love her so much i would have left her the second she mentioned shopping,from what i can tell my chakra as gone through the roof it feels like another persons own as been merged with mine in perfect sync,even my kamui seems instantaneous,it took less than a second for me to pull the tree in the garden into my pocket dimension,i'll have to train with shadow clones to master susanoo's perfect form and higher level katon and suiton jutsu,what still suprises me her the abilities Izuna-jiji's mangekyo gave him,the ability to use yin release to it's fullest,is abilities with his Mangekyo genjutsu'**'hitorigami''.**

A genjutsu that manipulates the mind of it's victim making it impossible for them to think straight or even form long hand signs without mistakes,even with the completion of the jutsu it will be a lot more weaker than normal,the genjutsu will only end once the victim leaves the area where the user of the genjutsu is,the longer he stays on the same ground the more powerful and potent the effects become till it takes away an individuals ability to mould chakra all together for more than a month,this all depends on how many times the victim looks into his eyes,with the technique usable with the three tomoe version of the sharingan it would make him untouchable if he uses it in conjuction with kamui,only the yin part of chakra was is applied, making the genjutsu impossible to escape or detect by regular shinobi's. once it's cast it will continue until the one it was casted on is out of chakra,or a pulse of yang release chakra is pushed into the victim,which as far as he knew,only he could use it to that degree due to Akane's chakra,flowing through his what shocked him the most was that his Jiji was in possesion of **'Yasakani no Magatama'**an ancient artifact that is rumored to have been in existence as the same time the Jubbi was created,long before the birth of the Sennin,according to what legends he read of the necklace gave it's wearer the ability to absorb nature chakra,with it acting as a reciever and tranfer between it's user and nature,allowing them to become a perfect sage,also it allowed it's wearer see into there future,when certain events of importance would occur in there lifes,but it's greatest power is healing it weare from any form of physical injury as long as the head is attached to the body,once the necklace is put on it merges to the skin of the user only to come of near there point of death,said necklace was in his pocket dimension,after it apeared in his lap the first time he tried using Kamui after the surgery,meaning his Jiji must have had the same ability in his other eye,but inplace of susanoo izuna possesed something completely diifrent it seemed like samurai but was armored completely in black and a flaming helmet alight with white flames,in the image he saw it possesed a arrow launcher of somekind as well as a long sword.

''Hey are you listening to me Naru-kun,a woman as needs and as my boyfriend you will fufill mine as i will yours now you need to change your clothes and lets go i have'nt spent anytime with you for a while plus the dango shop will close in four hours and there's so much we have to do before that.''She exclaimed happily then proceded to strike her famous Mitarashi pose causing Naruto to chuckle as he got of the bed,him and Anko heading to his room,as they entered he went to his wardrope and bulled out a pair stylish non-shinobi sandals as well as a plain black t-shirt with the kanji nine written on it in red and a pair of darkend blue jeans,a quick kamui and the **'Yasakani no Magatama'** was in his hands,putting it on he could feel the effects immediately the necklace binding with him he willed it to disapear and it sunk into his skin,and out again when he gave the opposite mental order,The only noticable different between his physical feature was his skin tone gaining a more tanned dispositon than ever before as the nature chakra flowed in perfect balance in his body not concentrated in a single position,making him look less of an Uchiha than ever before.

'I wonder if i could use Kamui and Susanoo together if i achieve that Susanoo would be unbeatable to anyone,this just means more training and shadow clone usage,ehehehe i love that jutsu.'

''Alright let me take you to your apar..''Where did you get those clothes from i know i bought it for you as a gift but should'nt it be in your own house.''

''Yes it should,but Akane-chan placed a fuin-ninjutsu seal on my clothes that in a simplified manner lets me transport my clothes to wherever i am almost instantly.''She repled with a bright smile on her face,as she started to take of her trenchcoat,causing Naruto to blush and look away from her soon he felt her arms drape themselves across is neck her soft but firm bust pressed flush against his back.

''You know you could have looked if you wanted to Naru-kun you know i wear fishnet armour underneath my clothes,though i am not wearing panties or bra,but that should'nt matter right Naru-kun.''Naruto who had been steadily getting red faced from the neck upwards,no matter how much he trained or had sex he knew Anko would always have this effect on him,thinking quickly.

''Kamui.''Naruto quickly spoke as he instantly disapeared into the vortex in less than a two seconds,causing Anko to stumble forward before she exploded in laughter.

''Heh..i still got it.''She concluded to herself,as she began to dress twelve minutes later anko was in the sitting room with Naruto staring at his mouth agape at the sight infront of him is girlfriend had her purple hair down her headband removed,she wore a long sleeved black fitted top that stopped just at below her waist her headband wrapped around the top like a kind of belt slanted in position,pale blue fitted jeans, the allowed her form to be seen,her snake fang necklace visible around her neck,she wore a high boot similar to her regular ones only white in colour.

''Naru-kun you're drooling?.''As if by mental command he shut his mouth immediately,while bringing is hands up too clean the drool which to his chargin he found none.

''Haha very funny Anko-chan,but you do know that i'll get you back for that one.''He said with a smile on his face as he made his way towards her.

''Ha you did the same thing to me the first time we went on a date.''

''Yeah but mine was true you were drooling.''Naruto countered back,as he reached her,Anko pulled him into a soft kiss.

''Happy now.''

''Very.''He replied.

''Are you two going out.''A voice said as a figure made it's way down the stairs,revealing itself to be Akane .

''Yeah,am taking anko-chan on a date i'll be back by seven latest.''

''Okay do you mind sending me to your kamui pocket dimension.''Naruto nodded already knowing why she would want to go there.

''kamui.''He said as Akane was pulled into Naruto's dimension almost instantly.

''Wow Naru-kun your ability with that kamui thingy is really useful,what did she want to do in that dimension of your's again it's so plain everything is white and cube shaped.''

''There's a jutsu she's working on and it's highly destructive,so she prefers to train in my dimension instead.''

''Oh..okay come on lets go.''As they left the compound non of them noticed a pair of violet eyes staring at Naruto with longing and at Anko with jealousy before it closed.

'Naru-kun i know what am feeling now..and i know one thing is for certain..i love you more than a mother ever should a child,i'm constantly craving to be by yourside..i know what i must do...i won't let my emotions cloud my jugement even though taking Tou-san's eyes have changed your genes as well as been in me while i was a Jinchuriki,i won't let it happen,your dream is to become Hokage because you intend to use Konoha's already established military might to conquer the shinobi world and beyound,it will take years..many years for you to achieve,having a relationship with your mother will make that difficult..i won't let myself hold you back because of my selfish desires.'She came to a conclusion as hot tears poured down her face,red hair slightly loosing it's colour in the process.

''So what do you want to do first.''Anko hmmed in thought before speaking.

''Oh lets go shopping i heard there's this new lingerie shop i want to check out,they also sell cosplay,maybe i should buy some down for our first time together''Naruto knew that anko was by no means a virgin she slept around a lot after Orochimaru left her,that was when she was thirteen,while he met her just a few months before she turned he had met and hang around her at intervals of a week or more,before they began to become serious,he could always smell the sent of other men on her constantly on several ocassions he walked in on her been fucked right in her living room,all those times he always saw tears falling from her eye's,whenever he tried to feel for her emtions sadness,pain and most notably longing for confort and acceptance,she always wanted what they had now,a person she could completely rely on and he made a decision back then to be that person.

FLASHBACK:

Groans,moans and loud smacks of flesh hitting flesh feeled the room as a newly elected jounin had is first turn with the snake whore as she was popularly known by the people of Konoha,a title she was forced to carry after her sensei had betrayed the village for power.

'Maybe i should have gone with Orochimaru,he may have experimented on people but he never harmed me at all,i left his side willingly for this village and this is how i am repaid,my skills as a shinobi puts me at mid jounin and yet i'm placed as a special-jonnin,i have no real friends,no family...i'm alone.'Anko thought as more tears escaped her lips the jonnin seeing this smiles and begins to plung into her faster in hopes of getting a moan from her wanting despreately to get a moan from her,all the men before him tried and failed,it became kind of a sport,feeling is end fast approaching.

''I..I'm gonna cum prepare yourself whore.''He called out as he squeezed his eye's shut ready to pour his essence into her.

''Pull out now.''Anko yelled harshly in reply.

''Oh come on you'll enjoy it trust me it's the best part.''Another known fact though less talked about was that she never let anyman cum in her the last man who attempted to force it on her lost his balls in the process,but he came prepared.''

''Putting a hand on her left breast he placed a seal on it paralyzing he prepared to cum in her,anko's eye's wide with anger and acceptance,she hoped to save that for the man she chose to marry.

'It seems i will loose what little dignity i have left tonight.'Her wall of defiance crumbling as she felt him swell in her,suddenly she saw a fist connect with his jaw sending him across the room into the wall with force knocking him out,as he crumblued onto the floor.

''What?..who's there.''Anko asked as the paralyses wore off she shut of the bed a kunai in hand in less than three seconds completely ignoring her state of undress.

''Anko-chan it's me naruto are you okay.''A voice said as the light in the room was turned on making much more easier to see than with the dim moonlight.

''Naruto..NARUTO thank you thank you so much...i could'nt move and he was ..he was going to...''She said inbetween sobs as she hugged him tightly to herself.

''Shsshhs,it's okay Anko-chan i know just calm down it's okay now..nothing will happen to you while am here,i promise.''He spoke as he rubbed circles on her bear back making her sigh in content soon she fell limp in his hand putting her onto his back he walked over to the jounin,with a sadistic glare on his face as he reached down and grab the man.

''Kamui"Naruto exclaimed as he pulled the man into his dimension never to be seen again.

FLASHBACK END.:

''Naruto are you okay..you kind of spaced out.''Anko asked as she held his hands tighter ignoring the glares she got from the other women around them as they walked towards the lingerie shop with anko slightly ahead,suddenly Naruto pulled her back,causing her to run into him,he quickly put his arms around her waist as he kissed her lips,causing a groan of pleasure and enjoyment to escape her throat,as they parted she could see the love in his eyes as he looked into her pupiless ones.

''Not that am complaining or anything but what was that for.''Naruto just smiled at her,before kissing her again this time lightly.

''That was for been you,Anko never change or forget who you are you're that special.''A huge blush exploded onto her face as Anko looked away from him,finally noticing all the people who where cooing or watching the romantic scene.

''What the hell are you all looking at?!.''She yelled as they quickly scurrid away she might have stopped sleeping around but she was still a very sadistic person.'

'Never change Anko-chan..never..change.'Where is thought.

As they walked into the shop all eyes were on Naruto in the store one could see mikoto Uchiha,Naruto's godmother,Hana Inuzuka along with her mother Tsume Inuzuka,Kurenai Yuhi and Nara Yoshino.

''Um...hi?.''Silence was he's response as all aforementioned women looked at him with a look that said 'speak of the devil'on there face.

''Come on Naru-kun the lace underwear are this way.''Anko said as she dragged him away towards another part of the shop.

''Was that?.''Hana questioned.

''Yes it was and am quite sure my godson thinks were all weird in the least,but even i did'nt see that coming one minute were talking about him the next he walks into the store what her the odds,besides i don't think i can face him or Kushina anytime soon knowing my friend she'll beat me black and blue for leaving her son all alone.''Mikoto concluded as shivers ran down her spine at the prospects of an enraged Kushina

''Several nods followed her words,leaving Hana curious as to why her mother would be scared of this Kushina hours passed there date came to an end with Naruto giving her a goodnight kiss,he could tell Anko wanted more but was hesitant to ask or take it for some reason,as he walked home he thought back to there date he lost blood when she began trying out swimsuits for him,then they had lunch a walk in Konoha's park and then watch the sunset from the top is 'fathers' head.

Getting home he tried talking to Kushina,but no matter how much he tried to start a miningful conversation,she ended them with a few words bringing rise to awkward situations until he left for a shower,he would have used his ability to read her thoughts but he loved and trusted his Kaa-chan too much to use that on her,after his shower he dressed and made his way to Akane's room opening the door he saw her laying on her side a small smile on her face as she laid there eye's closed in sleep,moving over to the bed he gently got into bed,leaning on his elbows he pulled away her red hair from her face and kissed her cheek countinously till her eyes opened.

''Hahaha..Naru-koi stop it i'm awake.''Akane whispered inbetween muffled giggles.

''Are you sure,maybe a kiss on the lips will help you make sure.''Leaning down he kissed her on the mouth then neck before pulling back.

''I thought you said lips.''Akane asked with a teasing smile on her lips.

''The neck was to make sure i was awake.''Muffled giggles followed his words,this was a part of him reserved for those he loved and no one else had seen anything similar other than Anko and Mei.

''So what did you want to talk to me about Akane-hime.''

''I think its time i told you of the Rinnegan,the true rennigan to be exact.

''True rennigan?.''Nodding at his question she spoke.

''There are two other Rinnegan users out there i sensed the eye's the vey minute i was free,one as the eye's of that man Uchiha Madara and the other is unknown to me but are just pale imitations of the real eyes,this was created by combining Senju and Uchiha D.N.A will give you the Rinnegan if said Uchiha has awakened the eternal mangekyo sharingan this process could take years if not a lifetime to activate,you on the other hand posses what you need most to accquire the true Rinnengan of the Rikudou sennin.''

''Whats that Aka-chan?.''

''Me.''

Finish.

.Gah no manga this week oh well i can wait this chapter as been revised no thanks to a beta reader that's for sure.(i personally do not belive the Rinnegan abilities are all we have seen even those seem to be weak,the six path was a godlike character who could create life itself,and kick obito's ass nine ways to hell and back,and yet jutsu's like Renin tensei are called kinjutsu my guess is because of the chakra neede to perform them meaning bijuu chakra nagato's hair turned with due to him using every ounce of his chakra to revive the bastards of Konoha and he regained that hair colour as well as is youth by absorbing Bijuu chakra from Kirabi.

Lolzz i was right that AN above was written weeks before Madara used tengoku lolzz anyways sorry for the late update the got to me and em i kinda forgot to write sorry.


	15. Understanding

Chikara chapter15

AN:I would like to thank all those who have read my story,especially those who have reviwed it and gave me there advice thanks,even though i have five thousand views and i only got sixty reviews,come on you guys can do better i'm sure of it but i still appreciate all the reviews lolzz i got my first flame! also i would like to say that i fully understand what went down also i in light of recent developments in my anaylses of the Narutoverse i have come to fully understand the Uchiha clan as a whole its my belief that several Uchiha's during the Masacre possesed the Mangekyo sharingan i know you are all wondering well if they did why did'nt they kill Itachi after all there prowess would be more powerful than Itachi's well my answer is simple...Kotoamtsukami remember back when bee asked Itachi why he did'nt use Shisui's eyes on Sasuke,Itachi replied quote 'it's not that i did'nt but rather could'nt which means he had use Shisui's eyes before also taking evidence from Obito and Kakashi it's my belive that Shisui's Kotoamatsukami are of two Variants the one Danzo used in the Kage summit which he cast on everyone to make them more willing to ellect him as the leader but is plan failed why? Simple that eyes was not designed to command people to make complex decision like that only commands like sleep,walk,don't move and don't you guys see where am going Shisui Doujutsu is powerrful enough to overide Edo tensei which means a Sharingan user would be helpless against him that's why i belive the Uchiha where so confident in the coup which Shisui rendering the Hokage and councilors helpless? it would be a breeze to conquer Konoha,if you agree with me Review and keep reading my friends.

Begin

Location:Akane's bedroom

''Um what do you mean exactly by you,Aka-chan.''Akane sat up and placed her palm on his cheek before speaking.

''Tou-san knew his decendants would one day attain the power of the Rinnegan but he could not trust any of them with said power his first son was always heading towards violence and power with is ideals he belived the only way to save or keep peace in this world would be to attain and keep all power to himself and rule with an iron fist leaving no room for freedom and self growth thus preventing war from ocuring,Tou-san second son belived that peace could only be achived if everyone where equal and able to protect themselves from all that would harm there loved one's,he veherently belived that forcing everyone to belived in the same thing would lead to hatred of those in power and lead to war after war for said power,he belived if people with a common belive came together and work towards there goal eventually peace will be attained and there will be stability.''With her explanation Naruto's eye's grew slightly wide in suprise and understanding.

''Uchiha and Senju,the two brothers were the first ones were'nt they.''Akane nodded at his conclusion.

''As you can tell the Uchiha brother did not get picked by Tou-san,rather he picked the younger brother instead not because he belived the second was right but because he belived he would be picking the lesser of two evils,he already had a few visions of the future were he found out about you in both worlds you were the constant as you always became my Jinchuuriki...Tou-san nearing his death told us about you and your role as the one who would bring an era of eternal peace or one of complete chaos to the world,in aticipation of you he sealed away his chakra into my body and merged it with the Juubi's causing me to become a being who would seek out places of vile and evil feeling to them and destroy them after a thousand or so years places like that became few and far between and the era of clan wars began,during that era we Bijuu's were avoided completely for fear of loosing clan members which would lead to a clan's demise in such a time,the only clan with sealing knowledge and expertise the Uzumaki clan as they called themselve's in that era never bothered us at all,and so the world progressed,both brothers fighting against each other a blood fued that began since the first son attacked the second after Tou-san's death due to jealousy and feelings of betrayal all in all it was an irelevant conflict but it did not matter to both decendants of the sages son there hatred for each other pushed them apart from each other,the more they hated and moved apart from each other the further away the true power of the six path drifted from them until...you,Uchiha and Senju..male and female..eyes and body,in perfect harmony and creation,unlike those other imposter's you were destined to hold the true power of the six path regardless of which reality and thats where i come in again,apart from Tou-san powerful chakra that was joined with that of the Juubi's,which you defeated with your will,when we battled in your mindscape,during the years before our battle you subconsiously supressed that path of my chakra due to your powerful chakra and eyes and my constantly close proximity to you,as a result of this,my personality during the time Tou-san was alive resurfaced and claimed control over Kyuubi's Yin half and that's how i knew it was you Naruto in all the Bijuu's Tou-san's chakra is present in equal quantity to that of the Juubi so if it was ever reformed the Jinchuuriki would have a fighting chance in defeating the Juubi's hatred as you did that brief moment in your mindscape just before Tou-san created this body for me he sealed away is jutsu scroll into me,as a safety precaution it will only come out after the man i love or rather you have sex with me,before that could occur according to Tou-san you would have had to awoken the eternal mangekyo Sharingan succesfully,as well as posses complete mastery of it which you have you have yet to achieve also Tou-san said recreating his specific Rinnegan would be close to impossible without limitations been present in the other eyes unless the one who awoked it was my Jinchuuriki,meaning you..even before you where born he had seen bits and pieces of your life,but he refused to tell me what he had seen,but he did say the full ability of the Rinnegan is not created but encrypted in the blood of it's user,in other words your grand parents and your parents eventual meeting led to you been in this position,he told me that your eye's will have no limitation's an that you would gain true Chikara.''She concluded rubbing his cheeks soothingly,as he looked into her eye's he could'nt help but smile,so much worry and care for him.

''So in other to get this scroll from you i need to um wow your Tou-san must have been a pervert.''A stream of cute giggles followed is declearation.

''Yeah i'm thought the same thing,but Naru-kun you need to master ther eternal mangekyo completely and there are still a number of katon and raiton jutsu you have'nt mastered yet as well as that jutsu,you're still in the beginning levels of creating it,so until you do you're not getting any.''

''Wait if that was the condition why did you keep saying,no sex till i was atleast fifteen.''Naruto asked honestly perplexed.

''Your mother's sudden apperance change my plans,i originally was going to search the data base of Konoha for any uchiha whose D.N.A beared similarities to yours the only one was Shisui Uchiha and he was already an Anbu by then,so killing him will attract unwanted intrest in our ativities as an investigation would have been held.''Naruto looked at her skeptically.

''You do know i posses a mangekyo,mine given me the ability to use a space time ninjutsu that allows me to dump people in my personal dimension i know i had'nt mastered kamui anywhere near this level i am right now,but still it should have been ..''Naruto was abrubtly cut off.

''He possesed the mangekyo Sharingan as well,i was only able to find out the ability of one of his eye's it's called **Kotoamatsukami**,his own version was far more powerful than your's while yours allowed you to make your victims forget certain things and perform simple actions,he on the other hand could completely make a person who is hell bent on saving someone do the complete opposite without make it more dangerous he is a master of the shushin no jutsu your kamui would not have caught him fast enough,i belived by the time you where strong enough to defeat him you would be at this age with mastering the eternal mangekyo and the remaining jutsu's that you would be allowed to see,in that scroll your grandfather had left behind for you,but the nitty-gritty is the Rinnegan is a very powerful doujutsu that can corrupt the mind of it's user if they are not ready to handle the power.''Naruto looked into red eyes in understanding.

''So..you think am not ready to handle the power,you fear that i will get corrupted by it's power.''Naruto spoke slight anger evident in his hushed voice as he spoke,Suddenly Akane rose up from underneath the cover's her thin slightly see through nightgown was all that sepreated them as she embraced him,Naruto was nonplussed by her action as he hugged her back.

''Naru-kun it's not that i don't belive you're re ready for it but..i'm not ready to loose my chastity yet,i love with all my heart there's no doubt in my heart in that respect,but am nervous extremely so now more than ever,especially after you slept with Mei before that i had hoped i would be your first as you would have been mine but now that you've had sex with Mei you would have expectations that am just not sure i can fufil Naruto am sorry i'll understand if you're upset with.''Her words where cut short as Naruto pulled her back so he could better look into her eye's.

''Akane-chan you are a very nubile woman,any man worth is life would be lucky to have met you i consider myself the luckiest in the world to be able to hold you in my arms like this whenever i want that's enough for me,i'll wait for as long as it takes until you feel ready i can only say i'm sorry for not keeping mine for you,it happened in the heat of the moment,but i promise when you're ready i'll make sure you enjoy it.''Naruto proclaimed with a smile causing her to blush more furiously than she did during his apology.

''Wow if you're going to go that far i hope you don't turn me into a nymphomaniac when you're done.''She said in a sly and teasing manner.

''Heh that would be my greatest achievement,Senju Uzumaki Uchiha Namikaze Naruto,the man who turned the fierce Kyuubi no kitsune into a nympho.''His declaration was met with a pillow to his face as Akane bust into laughter seeing him covered with feathers.

''Oh so you think it's funny eh,i might have grown up a lot but am still the number one prankster in Konoha.''Launching himself at her he began to tickle her sides as she beggged for mercy, he sat on her waist continously tickling her in a panoply of skill she flipped them over so she was on top of him straddling his waist before sliding downwards pulling his shorts with her as she decended his body,soon he's shorts were off with her sitted inbetween his lap looking down at the slight bulge that was steadily forming there,her hands soon began rubbing him through is boxers.

''Mmnn..Aka-chan i thought you said you were'nt ready.''Naruto asked as he gazed up at her,smiling seductively at him,she pulled down his boxers exposing him to the cool air of the night.

''True i said i was'nt ready for sex but oral sex is something i can do atleast for now.''She spoke in a low seductive voice she grasp his lenght in her hand slowly pumping his lenght,till it came to it's full lenght,slowly going down on him she licked his hard cok from the tip to base taking his scrotum into her mouth lightly sucking on one of his balls,whilst she countinued to pump his lenght steadily as his bulbous head began to gain a reddish tinge to it as she suck on him,slowly releasing him from her mouth her soft lips made there way towards his swollen head tentatively licking it,she got a twitch and a gasp from Naruto who had been groaning in pleasure at her actions,after several licks and slight suckling she took him into her mouth causing him to let out a throaty groan in enjoyment and pleasure as she sucked on his dick sensually,trying to milk him of his genetic material as she rubbed his sac lightly with her hand,soon he began to swell in her mouth.

''I I'm going to cum Aka-chan i can't hold back anymore.''Where his only warning as he cummed in her mouth leting out a gutterly groan he grabbed the back of her head pushing her futher down is cock causing her to inadvertedly take him down her throat as his hot cum poured into her throat,slowly letting go of her head and releasing what was left in her mouth,he visibly relaxed ,looking at her sweaty face and body he could smell her arousal from where he layed,quickly making it up to a sitting position he grabbed her cheeks as she finished swallowing his seeds,kissing her lightly and then more fiercely as she began to moan into the kiss his hands began roaming her body going underneath her silk nightgown as his fingers drifted up to her soft firm backside which he proceeded to give a nice squeeze slowly groaping her cheeks feeling them out in his hand as he kneeded them gently,her moans increasing with his actions.''

''Naru-kun pl please stop please.''Hearing her plead he slowly pulled his hands away.

''I'm sorry Akane-hime,lets go to bed.''He said as he put on his shorts forgetting his boxers before lying down nex to her pulling her flush against himself,as he buried his head in her red hair her light jasmine scent soothing his tense nerves,as he layed there on the bed ,he refected on what he had learned tonight.

'So the Rikudou sennin already saw me in the future i know for a fact he did not posses the **Yasakani no Magatama** since the one which appears on my clothing when i use Aka-hime's chakra is chakra based not physical,is it possible the Rinnegan gave him such a ability or he posessed a space time ninjutsu of that caliber,it does'nt matter now i'll figure it out eventually.''With those final thought his eye's closed in preperation for a night of sleep,Akane following his lead shot her eye's as well,unaware of the thoughts of a certain blond haired girl soon to be his wife.

Samui laid in her bed dressed in a white bagy T-shirt and panties,her mind a whirlwind of thoughts as she recalled how she got into this situation,seeing as she always had been a pragmatic person by nature.

**FLASHBACK:**

''Samui gennin rank age six,chunnin age eight,a mission of grave importance as been given to you ,S-rank in form you are to head to Konoha and be wed to Senju Naruto the Yondamie Hokage's son you are to watch out for his motives and try to find his weakness,see if he has any ill will towards kumogakure if he does change is views,if you see that this course of action is on attainable then you're authorized to eliminate him with any means neccesary,if these prove to not be the case your secondary mission is to seduce him and gain his complete trust inadvertedly gaining Kumo an allie in him,also you are to have children with him,as soon as it's probable,from now on you will join Konoha's academy this year as the clanheads are joining this year as well,take this time to become friends with them try to find there weaknesses without revealing your intentions at opportuned moments you will share what you learned with Kumo shinobi's if you come in contact with them do you understand Samui."Staring at the Raikage with her stoic facial expression,her icy blue eye's given nothing away in regards to her thoughts.

''What of my brother Atsui as well as Bee-sensei and my teammates they are rather loud in nature and would be uncool with this arrangement.''

''I will deal with them myself,anything else.''A questioned.

''No Raikage-sama that is all.''She responded.

''Alright you will head out tomorrow with a Jounin to Konoha in four hours go home pack your essentials and say your goodbye's.''Giving a slight bow at the Raikage's words her facial expression given nothing away the only evidence of her anger was the slight twitch of her index finger,she swiftly left his office getting to her apartment she was greeted by her over enthusiastic brother Atsui,after the death of there parents she raised him since there childhood thus her reason for been so much more matured than other girls her age.

''Ohh ohh nee-san what did the Raikage want from you,are you getting another promotion or a super hot A-ranku mission maybe a mega-super hot S-ranku mission so which is it nee-san.''Atsui questioned is older sister eager to find out what went on.

''Sigh Atsui calm down it's uncool to jump to conclusion,i have been given a long term mission,Raikage-sama will explain to you what happened give my sensei and teamate this letter from me,stay safe continue to train your Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu always make your bed before you sleep and after you wake,read a lot so your mind stays fresh and don't use the word hot to often or it might cost you one day and it's uncool.''swiftly moving forward she hugged him tightly before letting go of him,placing a kiss on his forhead before disapearing in a lightining shushin.

''What?..''A confused and scared atsui spoke to himself as the room began to feel strangely empty.

Arriving at the gate samui headed out with the ambassador towards Konoha to begin her mission a few tears escaping her eye's squeezing them shut she remebered her mother's words.

'A Kunoichi never lets her emotion show unless in the presence of there loved ones.'She mentally chanted to herself as they zipped past trees.

**FLAHBACK END:**

''Tomorrow my mission begins,maybe i can find love hear,i just hope he's not a pervert,like most boys my age''She thought to herself in trepidation.

''Exploding tag technique.''Hanzo of the salamander yelled in desperation,as the bane of his existence stood infront of him,eight individuals bearing the Rinnegan two with red hair,the rest orange,behind them an Uchiha who uses space time ninjutsu and wood release and a purple haired girl with paper wings on her back,he knew them well after all he killed there teammate Yahiko in an ambush,they had attack his strongholds for the past few months leveling them as they blazed through his various base till there was no where left for him to hide,his friends,family,even workers where all killed till he was all that was left.

''This is the end Hanzo,you lost sight of your goal and became weak.''

''If you think i'm going down this soon you must be crazy!**,''kuchiyose no jutsu ebisu'**Hanzo exclaimed as he slamed his bleeding palm into the ground summoning a giant salamander.

**''KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU.''**Nagato and Karin exclaimed as two large dogs appeared Nagato's with three heads Karin's with one,the dogs also possesd the renningan eye's charge at the Salamander with was bigger than them,shooting out a huge fireball hoping to dispel the dogs Hanzo's eye's widen as they multiplied and then seprated before taking to the skies,gliding towards Ebisu soon they were on him clawing and biting in other to get a grip on he's skin,suddenly Hanzo felt himself been pulled towards 'Yahiko's' outstrecthed palm trying to change is direction he threw is kusarigami at the orange haired teen only it to be caught by another one of them before he finally found his throat in Tendo's palm who proceded to slam him into the fround using gravity manipulation to increase the impact,shattering Hanzo's spine as dust was kicked up as it cleared Hanzo's beaten and broken body was senn in the mini-crater.

''Good-bye Hanzo Human path,''After those words all he saw was light before his vision faded into darkness,eye's closing never to reopen.

''Now that Hanzo is dead we can begin Ame's restoration and recruitment for akatsuki member's can begin Obito spoke as they turned around walking away into the stormy night of ame there black and red coats waving in the grizly winds of Amegakure no sato.

''Yahiko your dream will soon be realised.''Konan thought in determination and self-validity.

'Soon you will stop crying and then the whole world will stop been a petulent child and grow up like we have knowing pain,feeling pain and becoming strong by enduring said pain,pain,pain will force that to happen and then Madara Sensei's plan,our plan will come to fruitition.''Nagato Uzumaki concluded as they disappeared into the night,not to be heard from for a long time.

Scene change

Iwagakure's ruins.

''Did you find it..''A voice questioned as slitted eyes stared at the scene infront of them.

''No Orochimaru-sama all the scrolls have been recovered but the scroll of sealing was not found.''A shinobi from fong clan spoke,it had been days of searching and clearing the ruins of Iwa,bodies been packed from the place.

''Very well carry on with your duties.''The Sannin spoke in a dismissive manner.

''It seems that the Namikaze boy was smater than i gave him credit for with Iwa's scroll of sealing he could learn and improve the particle style further than before.''A disguised Orochimaru thought to himself,as he sat on a chair over looking the valley below as the hired workers and a few shinobi's cleared it up,and prepare it for re-construction.

'No matter i'll just have to retrieve it.'Orochimaru thought.

Scene change.

''The academy is about to begin soon,i will get my niece to approach the Senju boy and befriend him before bringing him to our compound once there i'll get Shisui to use Kotoamatsukami on him.''.

''And how will you achieve this Fugaku,Shisui is very loyal to Konoha as a ninja of the village following in his father's footsteps.''An aged man questioned.

''Why with his only weakness of course his mother.''Fugaku spoke as the Uchiha clan meeting was called to an end.

'Soon i will be Hokage.'The Uchiha clan leader thought in excitement as he could almost see himself wearing the hat.

Finish.

Done pwease read and review thanks Ja ne.

also i need a serious and comitted Beta.


	16. Chapter 16

Chikara chapter 16

Reading a review by Rickjames196 like i promised to do he said Naruto never used is red Raiton no Yoroi,how did you think he punched Onoki through two buildings or even approaching him without Onoki sensing his chakra's movement,my story is going to be different from all other,Naruto meets kyuubi,Naruto love's kyuubi,Naruto is Madara's grandson from Kushina's side and Hashirama's on Minato's side i call bullshit,Madara is very,very prideful and would not have a relationship with an Uzumaki,who are cousins of the Senju clan ,is brother however is a character with little background so he could be shaped however way i please and from here on out he will only be called Naruto Senju Uchiha,it's to fucking long to write down his whole name ehehehe...my second rant

story begin:

Opening his violet colured eyes to a new day,Naruto slowly unwrapped his arms from Akane's waist getting up he quickly vanished in a kamui,reappearing in his dimension he placed is hands in a cross style hand sign and yelled out mentally.

''Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.''A huge puff of smoke later and he was stairing at thousands of copies of himself,all standing at attention Sharingan eyes fully activated,gunbai out and ready for use at any giving moment all clones where still shirtless,pointing out twenty clones he began to speak.

''You will all sepreate into groups of twenty groups, group one fire ninJutsu,you will master the remaining ninJutsu that Izuna-jiji left us that we are now able to read with the eternal Mangekyo,group two will master and improve our fuin-ninJutsu,group three you will work on our taiJutsu dance of broken glasses till you have it mastered the Sharingan gives you photographic memory,so just watch each other performing it analyse the taiJutsu pick it apart like an opponent would and discard it's weaknesses,group four will train our raiton Jutsu,our red lightning is almost un-beatable but as Anko-chan showed us,it's defence are far weaker than it's attack so you will all work to create a new Yoroi which is focused on defence rather than offence,as well as master the falling god technique the physical damage and strain could have cost me my life if Onoki was'nt so old,against the Raikage i would have met my end at that point,group five focus on our speed with the gravity seal still on,the seal will be my trump card against powerful opponents,also you will practice casting genJutsu with the Sharingan by watching each other and practicing till it takes only a second for you to put a person in a double layered genJutsu,group six through twelve walk on that Jutsu it's very complex and mastering it is essential to our plans,group thirteen through eighteen Iwa's forbidden scroll contains several Jutsu that will increase our strenght i want you to truely master the particule style it's a powerful technique but Onoki's inability to manipulate it's shape after lunching the Jutsu is a major draw back in itself,group nineteen walk on our bukiJutsu and barrier technique,now group twenty your task will be the most chakra tasking of all that's why i will make reinforced clones with Aka-chan's chakra they will refill you if you're running low,you will work on the etrenal Mangekyo Sharingan techniques,now that we have the eternal Mangekyo Sharingan,the physical strain should be all but gone,so mastery of the susanooshould be easy for us including it's technique ,work also on kamui but not extensively like we used to,what i want you to work extensively on is Izuna-jiji's Mangekyo ability Hitorigami mastery of that technique will make it impossible for anyone to fight us on equal footing coupled with it's other functions..enough said,as for me i will personally begin work on yin release,yang release,the **'yasakani no magatama'** abilities seeing as it's diffrent from it's counterpart **'yasaki no magatama',**i will countinously train my body as well as light release chains,plus senJutsu and advancing the rasengan because it's something i want to do myself as a tribute to Tou-san,now...LETS START TRAINING.''

A loud 'yosh'followed Naruto's declearation as the clones went towards different direction of his pocket dimension,Walking away from his current position he came up to Onoki's's body that was still fresh and undecomposed due to the seal Naruto had placed on him when he touched him after his death,pulling out a sealing scroll he sealed away Onoki's body into the scroll.

'I should collect the bounty on this,i have already placed a seal on his body,if anyone tries to cut him open they will be sealed in him instead and this process will countinue until his body can't take anymore and implodes on itself.'Naruto thought to himself weighing the prose and cons of handing over such a body,he had Akane check the body for it secrets and it was a goldmine of information especially his flight hiJutsu ,placing one final seal on the body as insurance he resealed it again,his doubts cleared from his mind he proceded to the far ends of his pocket dimension arriving there he gazed at the single cross in the area,Tosuko Hisao crucified on it holes that went all the way through his body were present.''Must be mom's chakra chains.'Naruto concluded looking the man over,he noticed the missing genitalia,but could'nt feel any pity for the man he's left eye swollen shot his neck a sickly purple colour,all in all the man was shit just begging to be flushed.

''Wow Hisao Tosuki ,i personally don't belief you deserve to die this quickly but unfortunately,you have no more info to give everything you know of is about Iwagakure which is destroyed and some group akatsuki which your tsuchikage had dealings with in the past,you have become irrelevant...plus you're stinking up the place goodbye,kamui.''As the man's body disappeared almost intantly Naruto could not help but chukle a bit why.

Izumo and Kotetsu were on there way to deliver the first batch of paperwork to the sandamie hokage,when Izumo spotted something falling from the sky.

''Hey kotetsu,what's that?.''Izumo questioned pointing at the falling figure which was rapidly approaching the Hokage's tower.

''I'm not sure,maybe a large messenger bird of some kind.''Kotetsu contemplated.

''Whatever it is we have to warn Hokage-sama quickly.''With that they dashed towards the tower.

'Another boring day at the office.' Sarutobi Hiruzen thought to himself in irritation.

'Heh it's not like a fight will drop through the roof or something'CRASH!.'Jumping to his feet Sarutobi was already in his armour ,his robes discarded as he prepared for battle six Anbu opreative all out of there hiding area tanto's unsheated took defensive stances around Hiruzen in other to protect there kage making him sigh in annoyance.

'I'm the strongest ninja in this village..okay strongest registered ninja in Konoha.''He thought to himself as the dust cleared what he saw baffled him and made a few of his anbu throw up in there mask.''A naked man most definately dead is manhood cut of with several holes in his he recgonized very well after all he had seen Kushina do it to training dummies,he was not called the god of Shinobi for no giving reason.

'A naked man falling through my office roof early in the morning...Naruto.'He concluded knowing no one else in the village could have dared this,even looking at the mutilated man a smile formed on his face causing his anbu guards to take a step away from him in confusion,believing there kage had lost his hat.

''Neko,Boar take this body to the hospital the rest of you get people to cl...''Hiruzen was rudely interupted as Izumo and Kotetsu rushed in the door coming off it's hinges in there hurry,Sarutobi's eyes twictching as he set is gaze on his life long nemesis..paperwork,which were resting in there hands in preperation for the battle to come.

''Hokage-sama are you alright we saw something falling from..''Izumo was interrupted as kotetsu let out is breakfast onto the floor,been born during the end of the war grusome scene's like this were hard for them to take in considering the added fact that they where rarely out on missions,made it worse.

''Kotetsu what wrong with you!.''Izumo yelled in confusion as his best friend pointed downwards just as quickly Izumo followed suite letting out is breakfast and is late dinner,as these events occured Sarutobi stood there is face un-readable as the eternal gate guards finished there display,they looked up only to meet the annoyed gaze of the Hokage and his Anbu guards.

''Anbu new orders you are to all escort me to the council room,Izumo and Kotetsu clean this mess up and i want a complete report of what occured here in less than three hours.''The Sandamie spoke in an even voice as he left the office.

'Kukukuku...Thats what you get for bringing those damned paperwork to me every morning.'The Sandamie cackled in his mind as he approached the council room.

''Inu go to the Namikaze compound and retrive Naruto for me tell him to come to the councilroom as soon as possible,tell him it's urgent and don't leave unless he's with you.''Nodding at Sarutobi's words Hatake Kakashi otherwise known as Inu,the 'last' surviving student of the Yondamie,left in a shushin slightly nervous to meet his Sensei's son for the first time since that night not to mention Kushina who would most likely crush his body with those chains of her's.

Reaching the estate gate he pushed chakra into the fist shaped hole at the side,of the gate,inside the compound Naruto just finished his shower after a light workout session,heading into his room he got dress in his usaual attire(Think Shean in bakugan new vestroia but black jacket with the kangi nine written on it .)

''You know you look really good in that outfit of yours Naru-kun if i did'nt know better i'll say you where trying to look mysterious delibrately.''Akane spoke as she sauntered her way towards him still dressed in her night gown.

''I'm a ninja am suppose to be mysterious by nature,what did you think i would wear an orange jumpsuit because both colours of my parents hair give's you orange,don't get me wrong i love orange but anything in excess will kill you.''Smiling at his words,she leaned against the wall of his room.

''Hehe if it was'nt for me you might have turned out just like that.''Akane said walking up to him.

''And for that i thank you Akane-hime.''Was his response before he lightly kissed her suddenly a seal appeared on his palm as well as Akane

''Someone's at the gate i should go check on who it is.''Leaving the room he made his way down the stairs,out the mansion into the garden of the compound,as he walked at a slow pace he picked a few fruits from the trees and ate,eventually arriving at the gate he was welcomed by the sight of an unknown anbu leaning at the side of the wall whilst reading a book showcasing a man chasing after a running woman.

''Can i help you Anbu-san?.''Naruto questioned in a slightly bemused tone,Inu who finally noticing his arrival closed his book making it vanish into thin air before speaking.

''Hokage-sama request your presence in the councilroom immediately he asked me to bring you with me for some reason.''Kakashi spoke in his usual aloof voice depicting nothing but boredom.

''Lets go.''Naruto replied as he opened the gate moving away from his the Kage tower recieving the usual greetings,as he walked down the empty streets of Konoha,arriving at the councilroom the doors were opened and he stepped in,as usual the members where all seated however in the middle of the room,stood a Kumo Shinobi as well as a girl around his age who was rather heavy in the front refusing to stare he walked straight down the narrow entrance till he was standing in the centre hands in his coat pocket as he stared at Sarutobi in expectation of the tounge lashing to come after all he did drop a body right above his tower.

''Naruto-kun you have been called here in other to discuss a matter of great importance to peace in this volitile era we leave in,as you might have heard Konoha is in the process of signing a peace and trade treaty with Kumogakure no sato,due to your recent activities you caught the Raikage's intrest and he has demanded a marriage contract with you and the young lady beside you be married,as a means to ensure the agreement will be difficult to void.''After Sarutobi finished his explanation,the room was deathly quiet ,everyone who knew who Naruto's mother where grabbing there seats in preparation for the loud retort and refussal he would give.

''Okay i..agree to this marriage.''

''What?...i mean..really.''Everyone in the room just stared at him like he had grown another pair of head,except Samui who was stripping him with her eyes both physically and mentally.

''I only have five request to make.''After hearing these the council members who where all Shinobi's as the civilians had no business in this matter let out a breath they where unaware was locked in the back of there throats.''

''And what would your request be Naruto-kun.''Hearing the constant 'kun' suffix was beginning to grate away is calm facade,restraining himself from beating Sarutobi black and blue was difficult enough for him but the constant 'kun' suffix was pushing him there.

''Hokage-sama i would prefer if you did not use such a familiar suffix with my name as we are not friends in any sense of the way.''His voice friggin cold tone expressing his seriousness on the issue.

''No am sorry Naruto-kun but i will not this is still my village and i will call all my subjects however i please,now Naruto-kun state your request so we may proceed.''The Sandamie replied not giving an inch,finally it dawned on the council just how much hate Naruto must have held for the village,if he would speak and look at th Sandamie with such hatred and disdain,what truely disturbed them was how close Konoha was to creating an enemy more dangerous than the Orochimaru himself.

''Do as you wish..for now,my request are as follows,i get to pick my gennin squad and sensei no exceptions,Mitarashi Anko must be promoted to jounin by weeks' end,my team will not go on D-rank missions except for the compulsory ten,under no circumstance should i be forced into staying in the village without my choice,i want any and all notes written down by the Nindamie Hokage concerning space time ninJutsu,also i recieve full payment of any and all bounties i capture without Konoha recieving it usual twenty percent cut,those are my demands.''

'He's really mature.'Samui thought to herself already feeling attracted to her soon to be husband.

''Your request can be fufilled,except the Nindamie's scroll your grandfather scrolls are in custody of Senju Tsunade and she is currently out of the village,finding her will take a lot of time.

''Understood also i want to cash in these bounty,from Konoha to be paid into my account.''Naruto said as he tossed a scroll towards Sarutobi who caught it in his palm examining the scroll for a few seconds before he spoke.''What in it Naruto-kun.

''Open it and find out yourself Hokage-sama.''Was his reply following Naeuto's advice he unsealed the scroll,a clothed body of the Sandamie Tsuchikage popped out of the scroll and unto his desk in prestin condition.

'So he really killed Onoki himself i was under the impression that it was the Sanbi's Doing.'The sight infront of him slightly unsettling the Hokage while the other council members looked on with wide eyes all except Danzo who nodded towards Naruto in respect after all it's not everyday you have the body of one of Konoha's top enemies on a table in the councilroom.

'If i can get my hands on the body the knowlegde from Onoki's corpse will do wonders for my root training program.''The old warhawk Danzo schemed in his twisted mind.

'This kid truly defeated the Tsuchikage in a one on one battle and destroyed iwagakure now am definite that Raikage-sama made the right choice sending Samui here,we can't leave such a threat un-watched.'

'He killed the Tsuchikage then that means he truly destroyed Iwagakure no sato,i first thought it was Konoha's doing and they announced him the culprit in other to give him a fierce vissage but i was wrong ,if i must suceed i must not treat this as a mission but rather a chance for love if i do fall in love with him and he does me Kumo will be safe from him though i doubt he can take on Kirabi-sensei and Raikage-sama at the same time not to mention Yugito-chan,Darui and Cee,and thats not counting the rest of Kumogakure,it will be tantamount to suicide,but he accepted this proposal far to easily,he does'nt strike me as a pervert so why did he agree to this so easily,he could have gotten all those things he asked for just by handing them the Sandamie Tsuchikage's body.'Samui's ever calculative mind thought as she stared at him completely on aware of the fact that Naruto could follow her train of thought as his sensor ability was spread out across the entirety of Konoha,while his chakra sensing ability is not anywhere near his grandfathers,his emotion sensing ability was another cake in itself,he could spread it a little beyound Konoha's outer wall but after that sensing things and been able to concentrate become difficult for him,it's like trying to look right and left at the same time.

''If that will be all i will take my leave please do not disturb me for the rest of the day,i have to show Samui-san around Konoha before taking her home and resuming my training.''

''Actually i have a question to ask you Naruto-kun,this morning a naked man,who had is genetals removed came crashing through my roof apearantly he appeared out of nowhere,you would'nt happen to know anything about that would you.''In response to Sarutobi's question Naruto tilted is head to the side as if attempting to recollect what has happened in the past.

''Yes i remember that,i was the one who did that why are you asking was there a problem.''He's voice taking an innocent facade slightly suprising many at the fact he can still act like a child after all he had done and been through.

''Apart from the fact that you damaged the Hokage tower and caused panic in the building as well as property damage and dumping a naked castrated man on my desk,no there's no other problem.''Sarutobi replied sacarstically.

''Considering you and your entire Shinobi force where unable to find this man ,considering he held my mother captive in iwa for more than ten years abusing her in ways that would make anybody else slit open there throats in anguish,yes i think the least i can do is drop the result of your incompetency right on your desk don't you think so Danzo-san.''Naruto finished turning his steely gaze unto the one eyed Warhawk,who flinched under Naruto's gaze,he just nodded in response .

'What does he mean by that.'Danzo thought.

'Troublesome,it seems Danzo had something to do with Kushina's abduction.''Nara Shikaku thought to himself already dreading the day when the issue of Kushina's abduction would blow of Konoha's roof altogether.

''I assure those incompetencies have all been corrected.''Naruto just nodded at the aged Hokage's words,seemingly not beliving him.

''Oh and just an advice to this council,as i am not old enough to be a member yet and Kaa-chan is not present,due to her not been called to which i wonder why.''He spoke this time towards Sarutobi.

''I belive she would need her rest for a few months as well as use this time to regain lost skills,and strenght,now Naruto-kun what is this idea you're talking about.''

''I belive Konoha would be wise if i speak of this after the Kumo Jounin has left the room,Samui-san can remain as she will now be staying with me so any information she learns will not be leaked.''Nodding towards the Kumo Jounin,the man left slightly pissed that he was been sent out right at the point of hearing something that could help Kumogakure.

''I belive Konoha should retrive the Nanabi Jinchuuriki from Takigakure.''Naruto spoke and as expected a loud outburst occured.

''What! Takigakure has been ally of Konoha since the time of the Shodai Hokage our own granduncle ,the Nanabi was given to them as a show of peace and..''

''Stupidity.''Naruto concluded with for Tsume Inuzuka,who was about ready to blow a gasket at his disrespectful tone towards the Shodai Hokage.

''Belief me when i say no one respects the Shodai Hokage more so than me,but handing over Bijuu to rival villages was a foolish moves the so called balance of power has failed three times in the past leading to wars been fought and Bijuu's and Jinchuuriki been turned into weapons for the selfish beliefs of hidden villages,and then when the Bijuu escapes and attack the village they are painted as monsters,i dare any of you to be imprisoned for life time after life time having your power been constantly used without your conscent,the point am making here are this Takigakure is not a major village and where only given the Nanabi as a sign of peace after they sent an assasin after my grand uncle,which does'nt make sense to me handing over a being like the Nanabi as a trinket is bad enough but given them to a village who tried to kill you is too idealistic even for me,and lets face the fact we cannot continue sealing away Bijuu's for much longer,seal masters are becoming increasingly scarce,the Kyuubi can only be sealed in a Senju or Uzumaki and i do not intend to have any of my children to be placed with such a burden,as for the Nanabi Jinchuuriki every hidden village except Suna posses two Jinchuuriki,Konoha claims to be the most powerful and yet only has one..me .''Naruto concluded.

''Troublesome Naruto you know Konoha going after the Nanabi will shift the balance of power as well as break four generations worth of a peace treaty we have with takigakure,as well as cut Konoha of from a means of accquiring certain produce that cannot be grown in Hi no kuni.'Shikaku Nara spoke out for the first time in the meeting recieving nods of agreement from the remaining coucil members even Danzo could not deny the fact that Takigakure was a useful ally when it came to getting materials,necessary for Konoha's survival.

''That's why i have this..''Naruto stated and pulled out scroll with the kangi water on it,tossing to Sarutobi.

''Another body?''The Hokage questioned making a few chuckle.

''No its a treaty drawn up by Terumi Mei the newly appointed Mizukage who is a very close friend of mine ,having Mizu no kuni as allies will allow Konoha cheaper access to chakra metal and other produce from Mizu no kuni at cheaper cost considering they just got out of a civil war also it will be safer than transport through the already bandit and missing nin infested road as the water ways between Hi no kuni and Mizu no kuni are free of such things due to the civil war.''As he finished is explanation most were already sold to the idea but Shikaku was'nt about to let a kid outwit him.

''Yes you are right Naruto but do not forget Kiri is severely weakened after the war and as such will take time before they are back to full strenght.''Shikaku retorted with a slight smirk on his face.

''Yes they are weak now thats why we should ally with them at this time doing so now will not make us look like we are governed by greed,i will come to the Hokage's office tomorrow too register myself and Samui-san for the academy.''With that he left the council to there thoughts.

'That boy he will be more of a Shinobi than his foolish father ever was.'Shimura Danzo thought.

Scenechange

''So Samui-san what is the true nature of your mission i doubt the Raikage would send a Kunoichi of your caliber to a rival village much less join the academy the same year as the clanheads just for a treaty.''Naruto Questioned the blond haired girl who was walking beside him.

''There's no reason to lie to you so i will tell you i'm supposed to gain your trust,find your weakness and share it with Kumo Shinobi's whenever possible,also if you turned out to be a threat to Kumogakure i was ordered to eliminate you,which i would admit i am in capable of at the moment,my secondary mission if you did not prove a Threat to Kumo's safety was to have you fall in love with me and have children with you among which one of them will become a Shinobi for Kumogakure as stated in the contract.''As she finished Naruto scoffed at the last part.

''That will never happen any child of mine will not be forced to become a political chip for any reason.''

''You do know that is a breach of contract right?."Samui asked hiding her hapiness at his words,after all what kind of mother would want her child to be forced into been Kumo's Breeding stock.

''Hmphf..the contract was already breach before it was signed and you know it Samui,but seeing as you are now going to be a part of our family you will need to up whatever training you already do and i know the right person to train you''Naruto concluded as he countinued to point out important sights in Konoha to her.

''Why did you accept this proposal so easily?.''Looking towards her with a smile on his face he spoke.

''Wow you almost sound like you wanted me to refuse.''

''My voice was monotone it gave away nothing so was my expression.''She replied him mater of factly.

''Yes you're right there,but your your chakra was not.''Samui froze slightly at that.

''Shit he's a sensor this just make thing worse he seems to be better than Cee as well.''As they continued there walk she noticed they were standing infront of a food stand which smelt a lot like ramen.

''And this is the most important part of Konoha,ICHIRAKU RAMEN.''Naruto exclaimed happily as they took there sit.

''Ayame-chan am back with an empty stomach and money to spend.''Naruto yelled out just as quickly a young girl Anko's age with a badana covering her brown hair came out from the back with a cherry smile.

''Naruto-kun! how have been you have been gone for months now no letter no Ninja mail nothing,do you know how worried we were.''Ayame spoke as she went around the and pulled him into a hug .

''I'm sorry i worried you Ayame-chan next time i will write i promise,say where's Oji-san.''

''Ah Tou-san went to the anual ramen convention in Tanzaku Gai this week.''Ayame responded letting him out of her embrace.

''Oh i'll just have to see him when he returns,can i get six plates of Miso ramen,five of beef ramen oh pardon my manners Samui-san what will you have.''At his words Ayame finally noticed the blond haired girl in the short blue skirt and white tank top,sitting on the stool next to Naruto's her expressionless face slightly unnerved the ramen waitress.

''Oh sorry i did'nt see you there what can i get for you.''Ayame questioned,picking up her notepad.

''Two servings of Miso ramen would be appreciated.''Samui replied as formally as they come.

''Um Okay i'll get your orders ready in no time.''She spoke before disapearing behind the counter.

An hour later saw a grinning and full Naruto walking beside a slightly smiling Samui,as they walked towards the Namikaze compound.

''Senju,Namikaze,Uzumaki,Uchiha Naruto ,five great clans in one person but still is name is way to long but it's still cool.

End of chapter.

Yosh! finished in two days,when i revised it was fucking stressful this is the best i can do until my skills in writing improves with experience gained all you grammar fanatics better review and show a little apreciation or else...i'm to tired to think of something now...wait i'll turned this into a Naru-Sasu susage fest that's a promise hmmm..

AN:after the last manga chap i truly belive without a doubt Minato is less than a Shinobi compared to Itachi,any sensei who can't recognise there student has something wrong with them not to mention the sealing of kurama into Naruto could have been done by Sarutobi with minato placing the eight tetragram seal on Naruto,plus why was'nt Jiraiya present a Jinchuuriki giving birth is a dangerous procedure am sure when mito was giving birth am positive Tobirama,Hashirama as well as a few other high ranking ninja's were present,but for Kushina we have the aged wife of the Sandamie Hokage who i belive carried resentment for Naruto deep down due to the death of his beloved Biwako,that would answer why he was kept in a rundown apartment,while is mother leaved in the Senju compound in her younger days,but the worst mistake Tsunade,there's no excuse for her not been there,nine months is enough to find her and Kushina put to bed at ten,and don't give me she would have refused Kushina gave birth outside the village her presence alone would have prevented Obito from doing what he did,i personally belive it was on a whim,cause well if Kakashi had learnt to shut up things would have been different,oh and i should inform you all that Naruto's Kamui will not be as poweerful as obito's both speed wise and range wise for a long time also expect character death lots of it.

R and R guys Ja ne.


	17. The cold and the maelstorm

Chikara chapter17

Adam02 does'nt own Naruto yet XD

AN:Yahoo,i just hit ten thousand views,thanks for reading guys,i know my writing is'nt as good as other's but you still read my story so thanks even if for some reason you all find it hard to select the review button and leave suggestions,to those who left reviews thanks as you can tell i read them all and worked on your advice,am not proud by any means so i can take to been thaught a few thing's every now and then,hope you guys continue to review just as much as it motivates me to work on each chapter more.

**BEGIN:**

**Location:Front gate Senju estate.**

As they arrived at the front gate of the Senju estate Naruto pushed chakra into the gatelock,the iron bars opened up immediately as he entered the compound he took hold of Samui's hand causing her to raise an eyebrown at the gesture which in turn caused him to smile at her before walking at a slower pace.

''We're going to spend argurably the rest of our natural life together,i personally prefer to for us to grow a relationship rather than just be fuck buddies or something would'nt you prefer that Samui-chan? After all it best to give it a try before knocking it of the table,more importantly the quicker we grow a meaninful bond the more easier it will be for me to stop Kaa-chan from killing you.''Hearing Naruto words about his mother caused Samui to snap are head towards him as her piercing blue eye's narrowing in suspicion at him.

''And why would your mother try to kill me that would be not be cool on her part,after all i doubt i have ever done anything to her that would deserve such a reaction from your mother due to my presence.''Samui questioned Naruto her voice depicting no amount of fear,anxiety or any other emotional distress.

''That's why i agreed with the contract,the fact that you can talk about possible bodily harm been done to your person with a straight face is impressive enough i'm positive if you keep that up you will get of with minor bruises when you train with her from now on,though am not sure if you will be able to maintain that taciturn behaviour of yours after a few months of training with Kaa-chan,besides it's best to know who is watching you than for me having to kill of several Kumo Shinobi's for spying on me,though i suppose it dose'nt hurt that your very attractive.''Hearing Naruto's words caused a smile to appear on her face for the briefest of moments as he was slightly awed by his deductive ability.

'So he does have something between his legs after all,i was begining to wonder about that.'Ever since they left the councilroom Naruto had not once made any lewd comments about her body or tried any of the usual pick-up lines she was drowned in whilst she was in Kumogakure so it was kind of a relief to her that the man she was going to leave with for the rest of her forseeable future was intrested in her as well,as she was beginning to take a liking towards the young heir of multiple clans.

As they walked in through the front doors there hands still interlocked they made there way to the Senju training ground where Naruto had sensed a lot of chakra been used as Naruto pushed open he door he was greeted to sight of his mother and Akane going at it firece kicks and punches flying at speeds that will make a taijutsu specialist green with envy motioning for samui to take a seat on one of the chairs high in the arena styled room as they watch the bresth taking display minutes turned slowly into an hour,the battle finally came to an end with Kushina just barely winning due to her chakra chains attacking Akane from her blind spots ,he could understand why those chains where dangerous tools the only reason he was able to evade them during there battle was due to the sharingan and is Chakura sensor ability which he suspected Kushina had faced several other times only in the use of a user who was not as skilled as he was with the legendary Doujutsu.

Two hours later

''That was a great spar Kaa-chan,Aka-hime.''Naruto stated as he jumped down towards the arena leaving a wide eyed Samui behind who was still shocked and awed at what she had seen since she walked in and took are sit.

'Very impressive they are definately close to Raikage-sama's level.'Samui muttered in her thought un-able come up with any other words,as this was her second time witnessing high class Shinobi battle even though this was a spar.

''Naru-kun whose that you walked in with.''Akane quarried as she dried herself with a pink towel without looking up to acknowledge Samui's presence,she had already known of there arrival as soon as Naruto stepped into the compound gate after all he possessed an unimaginable amount of her chakra in his body purified or not it was still her's thus she could feel it whenever it was close by her,though she did not possess the same chakra as she used to her chakra was very concentrated similar to kushina's but for the life of her she could never create those chains at all.

After Akane's annoucement of Samui's presence in the room,said girl following her husbands lead also jumped down to the arena floor to introduce herself to the two other women,while doing her very best to ignore the ever growing feeling presentiment in her mind.

''Kaa-chan,Aka-hime this is Samui a Kunoichi form Kumogakure no sato who as been drafted to konoha as part of the newly drwn peace treaty between Konoha and Kumogakure no sato,to be taking as my wife by the Yodamie Raikage.''

''Samui meet my Kaa-chan the woman with the lovely purple eyes and flawless body Kushina Uzumaki,also known as the red death of Konoha,to her right is my Akane-hime a former medic-nin from the land of hot springs who moved to Konoha to countinue been a shinobi after the hidden village was disbanded in other to turn the country into a tourist location and vacation spot.''Silence followed Naruto's introduction all three females thinking diffrent thoughts that could lead to a disaster if not averted quickly.

'What! another one i thought he said Anko was the last,to make it worse she's a Kumo-nin they most certainly can't be trusted.'Were Kushina's irrate thoughts as she glared fire and brimstone at Samui who took it all with the same expressionless face she was known for,this only served to making the ever pugnacious Kushina,almost boiling over with untamed rage.

'Okay think this through Akane,Naruto would not do this without a reason i have read the girls thoughts she bares little ill-will towards Naruto and a growing intrest in him but for him to have agreed there has to have been a pukka reason for his action,i mean who leave early in the morning and returns with a wife within a few hours.'Rikudou's daughter thought as she scrutinised the girl infront of her.

''Naruto we need to talk in private...now.''Akane firmly spoke as she saw Samui made no movement showing she was not ready or intending to leave her current position at his side.

''Samui would you mind going back to your sit for a while there some few things i would like to discuss with my Kaa-sama and Akane-hime.''A simple nod was is reply from Samui as she jumped back towards her sit.

''Chakra chains barrier.''Kushina quoth as a barrier made from her chakra chains formed around the three,making Akane scowl and slighthly quiver at seeing the barrier after all the last time she saw said barrier she was tied down to a rock in Kushina and then been tied down again when Minato prepared to seal her away into Naruto.

''What are you thinking ttebane!.''Kushina exclaimed rather loudly in the capacious barrier.

''Yes i have to agree with Kushina on this one Naruto-kun,bringing a foreign Kunoichi into our life could complicate things and his dangerous in and out of itself,she could reveal our secret to her village her mission could have been to elininate you for all we know.

''Actually it is part of her mission to eliminate me if i pose a threat to Kumogakure in any way at all.''

''You see Kumogakure shinobi's are not to be trusted ever they'll stab you in the back if it means protecting there village Naruto-kun i don't want you to get hurt cancel the agreement please ttebane!.''Naruto just shook is head in slight amusement at Kushina and Akane's words.

''Kaa-chan you do know am a high Kage-level shinobi myself,that only a few people in the Shinobi world could fight on even ground,besides you trained me,other than that i collected several things in return,for my agreement to the prposal during the council meeting.''

''Council meeting why was'nt i called to this meeting?.''Kushina quoth heatedly,with a slight semblance of her becoming more calm at his words.''Naruto grinned internally as he prepared to give Kushina his answer this will teach you Sarutobi.''

''Oh Kaa-chan the Hokage thought you would be too tired and weak to attend the council meeting that's why he did not call for your audience during the meeting,atleast that's what he told me and the rest of the Shinobi almost broke out into a grin as Kushina's hair began to levitate beginning to look like tails as her righteous anger grew to new levels.

'First he has my baby sign a marriage contract behind my back and then went on to call me weak!,am going to kill Sarutobi the next time we meet.'Where just a few of Kushina's thoughts as she thought about ways to maim the Sandamie Hokage without been sent to jail.

As this event took place Samui just stared at kushina in confusion and annoyance.'how could she be Naruto's mother she looks to be just entering her twenties at worse and seventeen's at best,something his not right in this picture and i will find out not for Kumo but firs myself then Kumo i seriously hate secrets.'It was a well known fact that Samui disliked secrets thats why she treated them all as a quest to be completed.

''Kaa-chan come down you know i don't like seeing you in such an angry state so please calm downand hear me out completely.''Naruto spoke getting nods of acceptance from both women.

''Okay before i agreed to the contract i requested certain things in return,i ask for anko-hime to be promoted to jounin by the end of the week i also get to choose who my sensei will be when i graduate from the academy as well as my teammates as well,i Cannot be forced to stay in the village without my consent,any and all bounties i collect goes entirely to my account,as well as grandad Tobirama's scrolls on space time ninjutsu.''As Naruto listed of his demand Kushina and Akane could not deny the fact that they where all reasonable and important,plus samui was a known between Naruto's sensor abilities and her's they should be more than capable of watching and monitoring her,plus this would in the long run serve him good as he intended to ally Konoha with Kumo when he became Hokage especially if he intended to bring an era of peace to the shinobi world.

''Okay Sochi-kun i'll agree to this because you said so and no other reason,even at that i'll keep my eye out for anything suspicious,if she even tries to harm a hair on your head,i'll...'The following words are not safe to be typed.'.As Kushina began to calm down her red hair stopped flaying wildly and fell back down smoothly like it had just be combed by an expert,in this case been Kushina's chakra itself.

''Wel thats greatt to know,oh and i know how you could keep an eye on her regularly Kaa-chan.''Naruto said with a smirk on his face

''Oh..and what would that be Sochi-kun?.''Kushina querrid whilst tilting her head to the left slightly in a gesture Naruto found cute.

''Why don't you train her,after all as you do this you will be able to learn more about her as she opens up more.''

''Moui how do you know she will open up if i train her.''Kushina questioned slightly enared by his words.

''What..? Kaa-chan you are Uzumaki Kushina,red hot blooded habanero,also you're one of the most friendly and nicest person have ever met if anyone can make miss stoic over there it's you,am sure of it ttebayo.''Just has he finished Kushina pulled him into a hug,her eyes slightly watery.

''Naru-kun thats the niciest thing anyone has said to me in a longtime,so if you belive i should train her i'll do it for you ttebane.''The crimson haired godess standing to there side smiled brigthly at the scene there was just something about the two of them been together that had a nice ring to it.

''Okay okay enough with the mushy stuff am quite sure if Samui could here you both she would awwing at the sight of you two hugging rather than staring in confusion.''Akane spoke in a teasing tone causing Naruto and Kushina to break away from one another with a hue of blush on there face,whilst Kushina's Hair swayed from side to side almost life like in motion deppicting her extremely happy and flaustered state.

''But Naru-kun what if she is a threat to us won't me training her be a mistake.''Kushina questioned while Akane nodded in response to Kushina's question also having a similar thought process.

''Simple i placed a Fuin-ninjutsu seal on her palm while i showed her around Konoha it's a extremely complex one of my design,if she tries to run away with the intention of sharing what she had learned with our enemies she would be shocked continously till she passes out into unconsiousness until i arrive at her location through a tracking seal present in the Fuin-ninjustu connected to my palm,also a trigger of that will put her to sleep if she attempts to cause any kind of harm to us.''Naruto stated in a guile manner.

'Hah take that Mikoto-baka my son is more of a genious than Itachi-chan.'Kushina mentally cheered to herself as a chibi version of her dressed in a cheer leaders outfit was cheering Naruto's name in her head while stamping on mikoto,rather disturbingly happy doing so.

''I expected someting like that from you Naru-kun you are always steps ahead of your opponent.''Akane spoke before giving him a light soft kiss on the lower lips causing Kushina to look away with an audible huff and visible frown on her lips.

'What are they talking about in there and whats the point of all the hugging and kissing in there,are they planning to have me be there slaves or do they intend to kill me and blame it on suicide and then dance on my grave,not cool i beginning to think like Omoi.''Samui thought to herself,slightly saddened by the fact she might not get to see her teammates and her bestfriend Yugito most importantly her brother Atsui.

''Hey Samui-chan you can come down now.''Naruto's voice brought her out of her depressive thoughts,as she jumped down to the arena floor that was almost fully repaired by the seals which raised her curiousity.

''Samui-chan my Kaa-chan as agreed to to train you in the ninja arts,she specializes in Suiton and Katon styled ninjutsu as well as been a master in several kenjutsu styles,she is better than all the members of the seven swordsman in a straight out Kenjutsu fight,her method of training may seem brutal but please bare it as it's necessary for quick progress and understanding.''Naruto spoke in a calm cold tone compared to how he spoke to her before slightly worrying her.

''Yeah i'll train you till you can hold your own against most ninja's besides i still have retrain my skills so i can call myself an S-class ninja without a doubt in my mind ttebane so you'll be helping me as say a living practice target.''Kushina exclaimed with a devious but friendly smirk on her lips.

As these was going on Samui's analytical mind was trying to make heads or tails of the sudden vagary been shown to her.''Why would you want to train me so qiuickly after i just arrived.''She inquired suspiciously

''i have a lot of enemies anyone with me must also be strong or else they would just be a liability,besides to you look like an hard working Kunoichi so training hard to gain strenght should please you right.''All he got was a slow nod showing she was still doubtful of his reasons.

''Look Samui i know this is hard for you to accept even though you don't show it,the fact that your Kage picked you out of all the Kunoichi in your age group means you are a very skilled Kunoichi that am lucky to have met not to talk about your stunning beauty and fawless blond hair,complimented perfectly by your azure blue orbs of the sky that took there place in your eyes,you are not only a Kunoichi in my eyes but also a gorgeous young woman who left her home and loved ones behind in other to serve her country,i will say it now Samui am deeply honoured to have met you even if the circumstance is not what we would have preffered but i would like it if we tried to make something out of this and maybe we may just find love in each others heart for the other,so what do you say give it a chance or not.''Her response shocked him as she pulled him into a kiss it was'nt long or sensual,but rather sloppy showing she had little to no experience in kissing,as they parted she placed her arms around his waist as she snuggled into him,showing hapiness in her face for the first time since her parents deaths during a joint mission with Iwa shinobi's that betrayed them in the end.

''I'll give you a chance Naruto-kun just one,my trust is something i saldomly give but i'll give it to you.''Naruto reading her emotion saw the truthfulness to her words and smiled as his grip tightened around her waist slightly hicking her skirt,as they sepreated his hand felt her ass a little causing him to look at her with a confused expression.

''What?.''Samui asked as she saw him staring at her intently cusing her to slightly blush.

''You're not wearing panties are you samui-chan.''Naruto stated in a manner of fact tone,causing Akane and Kushina to turn there gaze at the young girl whilst Samui just shrugged at his question.

''I don't wear panties because they are not comfortable to me,because any other day i find them irritating to have on especially on missions.''She concluded not in the list embarssed by the personal subject.

''Okay i'll keep that in mind,now you girls have your time together i have some training to do and clones to check up on.''They nodded at him as he disappeared into his pocket dimension only to be greeted by the rather comical scene of one of his clone and Isobu cursing each other out.

''Fat turtle!.''The clone yelled.

**''Skinny blond shrimp.''**Isobu responded not misssing a beat.

''Lazy bum.''

**''Blond hanky"**

''Lost pet.''

"Enough!,what the meaning of this?."Naruto asked as he crossed his arms above his chest.

**''Well i got bored and challenged your clone to a curse out''**Isobu spoke in a bland tone,Naruto deadpanned several times before regaining his composure

''And why did you agree to it clone-san.''Naruto questioned is clone,as a dark shroud began to form behind him

'' Well he was going to stamp on all the working clones if i refused.''The clone replied not intemidated in the slightest.

''Shhss Okay how far have the clones gotten in training.''Naruto questioned his clone as he sat on the white floor giving up on the matter

''Well the special clones are all growing in power with leaps and bounds especially Hitorigami tranning,the taijutsu will soon be mastered as the clones find the weaknesses with the sharingan quick enough the rest are all going at a steady pace,also we have discovered another ability of Izuna-jiji's eyes but it cost a lot of chakra,i would advice you train it all by yourself when we are done as it seems more intricate than Kamui.

''Hmm i see Okay go back to training.''The clone agreed as he swiftly left the area.

''What will i with you Isobu umm it seems you are getting bored oh i know why don't you train me in creating a tailed beast ball with Aka-chan's chakra.''Naruto spoke as he lit up with golden chakra that kept flicking of and on,causing Isobu's eyes to widen at the sight.

**'Tou-san.'**Isobu mummured in his thought as he stared at Naruto's glowing form,as his chakra cloaked trench coat moved flowing through the wind of which there was non in this dimension,clearing is head of his thoughts he mentally smiled at the sight the last time he saw anything remotely close to this was when his father gave them is ladt speech,as he remembered that day he gave a hearty chuckle at how cute they all looked in there younger days especially Akane and Shukaku who grew up to be fat and annoying,he really missed his Kin and if helping Akane's blondie would mean meeting all his family again he would gladly do it,well except for Shukaku and Son-goku those two talked far to much for his lazy liking also the fact they made fun of his feminite voice did'nt help matters along,looking back down he saw Naruto looking up at him with an expectant look in his gaze as sharingan eyes stared at him causing him to flinch for some reason he just could not place for the life of it.

''Well?.''Naruto asked expectantly already thinking of the kind of damage he could do in this mode as his thought drifted he could'nt help but wonder if he could use it at the same time with **Yasakani no Magatama **Akane always said he most powerful skill was his unbridled imagination when it came to creating jutsu something the lightning styled rasengan he came up with could vouch for.

**''Well what?.''**

''What do you mean what? You said you were going to train me in Using Akane-chan's chakra,so lets start already,i don't feel confortable with a Bijuu staring at me like he's Next dinner.''Naruto replied whilst giving Isobu a suspicious look.

**''Yuck Uchiha's taste aweful,hmmm but Senju and Uzumaki now those are a delicacy.''**Isobu said in a far off voice that made Naruto raise an eyebrow questionly at what he just heard.

''Look if you don't start training me i will slap you using Susanoo as a medium to do so.''Naruto spoke as he folded his hands on his chest.

**''Why can't you get Akane to do it.''**Isobu asked moving backwards as a Susanoo enhanced slap did'nt reign well in his mind he already lost one eye going temporarily blind in the other was'nt in his plans.

''Well i want to suprise her,besides she said it takes creativity to use and the only thing she thought me was how to create chakra arms and a rasengan that no matter what i do i cannot make larger or more in terms of numbers.''

**''Why not,i've seen your clones make large versions of the Bijuu-dama or as you call it Rasengan using your own chakra instead of Akane's its the same process,but i don't think clones would help you here.''**

''Why can't i train with my clones.''Naruto asked causing Isobu to mutter troublesome and put his head further lower till Naruto was staring into his large eye.

**''look a Bijuu-dama is formed from the heart there's a..certain feeling you get when making it that varies each time using clones will get those feelings mixed up now try it this time think Large but still controlled.''**Isobu adviced.

''Okay i'll try it now.''Closing his eyes in concentration Naruto began gathering uncounciously his positive and negative chakra together causing the ground underneath him to buckle and crack as theunstable chakra began to take the shape of a menacing black orb just as it was coming together Naruto overloaded it with negative chakra.

**''Oh this won't be good.''**As quickly as the five tails could have ran a hurdle Isobu pulled himself into his shell just a few seconds before the Bijuu bomb exploded sending the Senju flying ,then skipping a few yards before stopping with a pained grown.

''Ouch i think i should focus on the less painful things for now like mastering sage mode combat and my speed in the Bijuu mode version one.''Naruto mentally agreed with himself.

Scenchange

''Sasuke,Naori you will both be going to the academy soon you must show the Uchiha clans superiority while you are there let no one surpass you do you understand.''Fugaku Uchiha said with a certain hint of a threat in his voice

''Hai.''They both answered

''Sasuke you can leave i want to have a word with your cousin.''Fugaku Uchiha spoke as is second son left the room swiftly,so as to not anger is father.

''Naori joining the academy is Namikaze,Senju,Uzumaki,Uchiha,Naruto you are to befriend him.''Naori nodded at her Uncles words already expecting this after all this was the boy the whole clan was yapping about non-stop,heck are close cousin Naka as been giddy about fighting the boy for weeks now

''But uncle you said we should prove the Uchiha's superiority won't me and Sasuke proving ourself as his betters upset him?.''Naori questioned as she expected him to be the typical male

''Naori you and Sasuke are by no means in his level,i just said that to poor fuel on the timber that would soon burn a new rivalry between Sasuke and Naruto as i did with Shisui and Itachi though them becoming such close friends was an unexpected side effect.''Fugaku stated with a prideful smirk on his face as he crossed his legs under him preparing to meditate in the dimly lit room

''Very well Uncle i will try my best.''

''I expected nothing less you may leave."Giving a small bow Naori left the room with a small frown on her formally stoic face.

'I don't know what you are planning but i will find out.

**END **

review's are kindly accepted and aprreciated so send as many as possible.

AN: I was watching the fight between Garra,Onoki versus the edo-Kage's and i noticed something perculiar about his father just before he used is gold dust the black rings around is eyes thickened considerably like sage mode or something rewatch it and tell me what you think it is cuz Garra had those rings before Shikaku was removed as well as after.

also when Samui said she would kill him she did'nt mean in a straight up fight Kunoichi's are the best in asasination missions even going as far as to concieve a child after years of staying with there target.

also pwease review everyone am hoping to hit a thousand reviews by chapter twenty.


	18. Schools IN

Chikara chapter 18

AN:woah i had some really awesome reviews last chapter i also got a PM about giving Naruto the Mokutoun Bloodline so am putting to a vvote if you wish for Naruto to posses the Mokutoun Review yes i would and if you don't review No i don't remember you can only reviews once a chapter so any questions or suggestions should be added into the review,beware that my friend Chagerboi flash already gave me a wonderful idea for a Bloodline that i have tweaked and Modified into a Genkai Tota Kukukuku guess where he learned it from which means if Naruto gains the Mokutoun then be prepared for extreme power ups for other shinobi's especially Akatsuki and a New group i plan to add into the mix that will also be after the Bijuu's and will be just as powerful you already know one of the weaker members as he 'works' for Orochimaru,as for Jinchuuriki..If you think am making everyone ilder just so i can write lemons without been creaped out by myself you are wrong by chunnin exams Garra will be shuppuden level strong so be prepared for long ass fight scenes that will blow you away but don't think i'll have Naruto pussy foot when fighting weaker opponents like Mizuki or Danzo lets face it danzo is a one trick pony full stop heck even is summon was meh.

Now unto the story.

**Begin.**

Senju Naruto,was a man of many skills as his clan name would suggest,years of using shadow clones to train his body and mind,as well as refine his knowlegde,left him with only his imagination to improve on his skill,but what he treasured most where his girls or rather now his wives,after Samui had joined there little group time flew like a magestic bird allowing the winds of change to direct it's course as it soared adrift through the open skies of the elemental nations four months had passed since that day and he was happy to say he had grown to love Samui just as much as she loved him in fact even more.

After the first month with them,she began to open up just as he hoped,Kushina training with her almost everyday was more than enough time for to him 'his energetic and lovely mother' to break Samui's cold shell and expose the person hiding underneath that..uncool exterior of hers,to say she was special was to say Tsunade's breast were average at best,Samui turned out to be a very loving person,well mostly when they were alone or just him and the girls she would dot all over him in worry and whenever he got himself injured during training,her training was suprising to say the least during one of there many spars something astonishing took place Samui was able to merge both her water and lightning afinities to create the **Storm release** Kekkai-genkai shooting laser style beams at him that where barely a six centimeter in lenght but moved with fluidity similar to the **wood release**,as the technique approached him he just let it faze through him and then it proceded to drill holes into the the wall behind him,another astonishing event occured that day as well,Samui for the first and maybe the last time since he met her had a completely godsmacked look on her flawless face mouth hanging open jaws dropped and all,it was an image Naruto swore he would never forget ever,after all a self proclaimed sharingan master who forgot important events was unheard of.

After Akane ran a long series of test on the blond haired beauty she found out Samui possesed the **storm release** Kekkai-genkai from her great-grandmother who was a very powerful user of the ability if what she saw from the D.N.A result was anything to go by,after confirming it would be passed onto there children as well,Akane deduced that her mother would have missed the gene seens her grandfather was a civilian or from another clan.

After this information came to light Naruto was smiling for a week,even the irritating villagers could'nt rain on his happy parade,Uzumaki Naruto had one up Kumogakure without even trying,the next day after his happy parade he infiltraed Kumogakure and stole and copied several scrolls on ranton jutsu as well as black lighting which he found amusing it was a watered down version of his red lightning armor but due to that it was easier to manipulate and shape into anyform,after copying the techniques he returned the scrolls back without anyone in Kumo been the wiser atleast to his knowledge,least to say Samui improved leaps and bound and could now defeat B-rank shinobi's,but A-rank was still out of her reach her **ranton** was powerful but it took time to charge up the chakra required to perform the more powerful jutsu's and then it left her weak and sluggish afterwards.

Kushina or as Naruto prefered to call her Kushi-chan what he had a slight momma's complex who would'nt after all his been through also changed a little in regards to character but a lot in regards to strenght,after a few awkward weeks due to the little emotional scene between Naruto and her,Akane and Anko's constant attempts to get them in compromising situation,an activity Samui had recently joined as well,Naruto would admit he loved Kushina a whole lot but he could tell she wanted to have a mother son relationship with him even though her body and heart wanted more,in regards to strenght Akane was able to activate the sharingan for Kushina after a painful procedure that involved enhancing certain genes and reducing others,causing her to be less hyper active and much more level headed,but her anger streak stayed with her,as well as her red hair,which he took to stroking and combing whenever he could an hobbie that lead to Kushina blushing up a storm at his action,she had also confronted her friends gave her a large peice of her mind,then a beaten and walked home with a large smile and a few earings to boot.

Anko had moved in with him and also became his wife as well for some odd reason non of the girls wanted a huge party but a quiet one with close friends and family it was there he met Yugao Uzuki also known as neko,his godmother Mikoto Uchiha as well as her elder son Itachi who he spared with reguarly,one could say they had a frienship as for itachi's younger brother Sasuke well.

_**FLASHBACK**_:

''Naruto i demand that you fight me so i may prove i am superior to you,thus proving the Uchiha superioriority to the Senju.''A young Uchiha Sasuke spoke in an authoritative tone causing everyone around to begin giving silent prayers for Sasuke even his own father who came to the annual clan gathering was praying for his foolish son,he had not expected Sasuke to pull something this daft of.

''Excuse me?.''Naruto questioned honestly confused by the words of the black haired boy who was almost as tall as him signifying he was the same age if not slightly older.

''You heard me,i have heard about all those lies about you and today this village will see the truth no halfblood Uchiha could ever defeat an elite pureblood like me.''Sasuke replied with a smug look on his face,his duck butt hair style covered head cocked upwards in a show of arrogance.

''Okay how about a challenge to see the power of an 'elite' Uke,follow me.''Sasuke was livid at the Uke comment as it caused several people to chuckle which was a fit to accomplish considering almost everyone in the room was a life hardened shinobi in there own right,following after Naruto Uke prepared to show the dobe and Uchiha wanna be the true power of an Uchiha,needless to say when the 'fight' was done we had a beaten and battered Sasuke Uchiha who's mother tried to help him but was prevented from doing so by his Father,a bored looking Naruto with a look that could put Itachi's to shame,a blusing and crushing Hyuga and Yamanaka heiress as well in it's wake,the fight made them increase there training even more in hopes of one day 'winning his love' for each other,after all they shared everything together been bff's since the age of two and Ino's mother looking out and raising Hinata like her own after her mother's death.

Naruto also visited Mei a lot after he attained the eternal mangekyo sharingan he was able to travel from Konoha to Kiri is less than nine seconds,to say Mei enjoyed sex was a wrong term to use in her case almost everytime he went over they did it,regardless of the place or time they went at it hard and fast just as she liked it,at first he thought she was becoming a nympho,but after he asked her she giggled before telling him she was trying to get pregnant,list to say Naruto had a nervous breakdown at that,he knew he was not ready for a child at all,so after hours of delibration with Mei they came to an agreement to wait until he was comfortable with the idea of a child but for some reason once in a while when he apeared un scheduled he could smell the scent of a man on her or to be more precise Zabuza but he quickly dismissed that possibility after all they could just have been sparring extensively plus Just like his grandfather's he was never one to jump into conclusions.

''Naru-koi we need to get up.''A sensual and love filled voice drifted into his ear.

''Why i like it when we sleep like this just you and me.''Naruto groaned out as he rolled over in the bed his face planted into the pillow in an attempt to drown out the angel's voice attempting to pull him out of his slumber.

''Come on Naruto-kun today is the first day of the academy and a step to your final goal the young woman said as she climed on top his back her smooth hands running up and down his pale skin,massaging his tensed and unstreched muscles causing him to groan in appreciation,before he suddenly flliped over kissing her hotly as she wrapped her bare thighs around his waist,her transparent nightgown had shifted up just barely covering her bountiful ass.

''If i did'nt no better i would have thought you woke me up early so we could go at it again before school Samui-hime''

''Naruto-kun you sure do have a dirty imagination,i would have thought last night would have satisfied you,but your just insatiable.''Samui replied with a coy smile as she began to slowly grind into his hardening member her large C cup breast into his chest which was impressive when one thought of her age though in the shinobi world kids from shinobi clans tend to grow at a faster pace than others in terms of height and intelligence,but Samui's soft but still perfectly firm globes of pleasure where not normal especially compared to the other girls in there age group,the closest been Hinata and the farthest been the pink haired girl he met once when he took Samui to the park for a date but from what he sensed she was of civilian background.

''How can't i be when i have sexy godesses like you and the girls to myself.''Naruto spoke in an urbane manner.

''My how refined of you,maybe we can have a quickie if you manage to get me in the tub in less than twelve seconds.''Samui challenged causing him to smirk.

''Three..Two..One...''She opened her eyes not disapointed in the least as she found herself in the hot-thub as Naruto eased in beside her naked form her transparent nightgown already taking of.

Slowly but surely Samui was on him grinding herself onto his exposed member below the bubbling water as she proceded to kissing him passionately,moaning as his hands palmed her large bubble butt,rubbing it as he then proceded to stick a finger in her puckered hole causing her to arc her back in extreme pleasure,she urged him on with words filled with innuedo,as he finally slipped into her wet and hungry pussy lips,they both sighed happily at the unfathomable feeling of completeness as they became one,Samui heaved and rested her head on his shoulder whilst sighing happily at the feel of Naruto's cock buried in her once more she and the girls had him for two days each,except for saturdays and sundays those days they all slept together,even Kushina requested her own two days as well causing the girls to glare at her whilst she huffed and turned away.

''Mmmnnnn Ahh just like that Naru-kun i want you to go slowly,i want to feel your every movement as you reshape my insides and make me scream out your name in estacy.''Samui spoke with a certain firmness in her tone which was clouded in lust but still held it's emotionless,doing just as he was asked to,he used his hands to steady her as he slowly screwed in and out of her wet sex,she heaved ever so slightly at the motion of is cock moving in and out of her his cock was rubbing all her wet and hot spots while her walls increased it's efforts to milk him of his baby making milk in return,it is'nt well known but Kunoichi's and shinobi's had improved sex organs compared to civilians because of there use of chakra which allows the men to grow larger than average and the women to have higher than normal sexdrive and complete control of there vagina walls also they had several G-spots making sex much more pleasurable than ever thus why civilian men can never satisfy them.

''Hmmmm Samui-chan i'm going to cum very soon.''

''Just a bit longer hold on i want us to come together.''Samui moaned out cutely as she began to ride him slowly while his hands kept her up,his fluid covered tool moving in and out of her lips sucking and twriling her nipple in his mouth,causing her to smile at his action she knew Naruto loved her soft breast as he always payed a lot of attention to them just like he did with the other girls when they met.

''Hmnn that's it Naru-koi just like that hmmnn suck on my tits till you draw milk,fu..fuck me harder Naru-koi,please i want it hard now.''She ordered as she made her walls pull him deeper

''Whatever you say Samui-chan Naruto spoke in a devious lost filled tone as he drived into her hard causing her to yelp before moaning deeply as he drove into her for the next forty minutes during which Samui cummed five times.

''Samui-chan i can't hold on any longer.''With that he cummed quickly followed by Samui herself as she continued to work her hips in sync with his extending there orgasm,causing Naruto to bite down lightly on her pink hardened nipple.

''That was great Naru-kun next time you can be dominant instead.''Samui spoke as she kissed him deeply before moving back letting is cock pull out of her sheath.

''You better i don't like been the one ridden like that,next time i'll be pounding into you.''He replied with a smirk that would have made Izuna proud.

''I'm already anticipating our next private time.''Samui said as she leaned against the tub the seals already cleaning up any and all impurities from the water.

After a thirty or so minutes,the couple finally exited the confines of there Samui's room,as they walked out of the room into the halls of the silent building which was silent since Kushina had left for Uzushiogakure to recover some artifacts and sealing tools as well as a Uzu hide out just outside Konoha,Akane and Anko both left on a month long Assasination mission,Which Akane was allowed to join due to the Hokage requesting her aid as the person who requested the mission was very sickly and also requested there best mesdic though she did not join Konoha's corps she was still the best medic in the village and the pay in was very good,she had done several missions similar to this especially when they paid in six digit ryo checks.

''What do you want for breakfast Naru-kun.''

''Ram''

''No.''

''Hey you did'nt even let me finish Samui-chan.''Naruto whined childishly with a pout causing Samui to giggle slightly before she kissed him again.

''You know i can't give you ramen in the morning that would make me an horrible wife,how about eggs and bacon with freshly squeezed oranges.''

''Fine but i'll only eat it if you promise to make me some of your special ramen when we get back after school.''It was a known fact that Samui was the best cook in the house years of cooking for her brother gave her that skill,something Naruto would never trade for anything else.

After there breakfast they left the Namikaze compound heading in the direction of the academy as they walked the usual greeting acompanied them all the way to the front entrance of Konoha's academy,as they arrived they spotted the various clanheads with there children in hand as they conversed,ignoring them Naruto and Samui moved towards the academy building well that was before Inuzuka Kiba decided to be a man or a fool depending on who was watching and stood in there way.

''Hey why don't leave that new born pup and come with an alpha,i'm quite sure i can satisfy any of your urges far better than he can.''He spoke eyeing Samui's cleavage which was visible through her low cut deep blue fitted shirt,which she wore in tandom with a short black skirt with fishnet short which were visible on her thighs,black shinobi style shoes,that showed off her long smooth legs that any man worth his inch would look at married or not.

''No.''Samui responded coldly.

''What?''Kiba asked confused.

''I asid no,you call yourself an alpha yet you are not even a shinobi yet,i do not care if you are an alpha as i am clearly not a bitch in any form of the word if your looking for one you should check the kernels of your clan compound or your mother's bedroom,as she as clearly not taught you how to adress women outside your clan,now if you would kindly step out of me and my koi's way so we can proceed to our class maybe you can redeem what little respect you possessed before you stepped in our way.''Samui spoke adroitly as she skillfully cut down the Inuzuka's pride like one cuts down weed.

'How dare this bitch disrespect me i'll show her what happens when a bitch steps out of line.'Kiba thought to himself before rushing at her full charge his right arm cocked back just as he reached her Samui stood there unconcerened about his incoming fist suddenly a hand grabbed his fist looking up to see who prevented his despensation of justice.

''You should really be wary of how you speak about Samui-chan in my presence.''

''And why should i.''Kiba spoke angrily as he sized up Naruto who was dressed in anbu pants and a black sleveless shirt with the kanji nine written on it's front in red,blond hair that had grown just below is shoulder blade,with two bangs in front one covering on of his eyes from view.

''Because.''Naruto spoke not up to a second later kiba found Naruto's fist buried in his stomach as the taller boy lifted him of the ground with his fist,showing no strain whatsoever at the action,as he threw Kiba's body behind him who landed him a heap still trying to catch his breath after it was force fully expelled from him.

''That will happen everytime you speak to her with such foolishness in my presence.''After declaring his intention to Kiba and there watching audience he once again took hold on Samui's hand as they walked into the building.

''Quick! Hinata we have to get in and grab the seats next to Naruto-kun and Samui-chan before any of those hussies do.''Ino whispered to her bestfriend whilst pointing at the group of girls with stars in there eyes as they stared at Naruto's retreating form with stars in there eyes.

''Hai Ino-chan lets go.''Hinata exclaimed before she dragged her bestfriend with her running into the building while giving her little sister and father a wave as she disappeared into the door as well.

''Tou-san who was that boy.''Little Hanabi asked with a dazed look in her young eyes.

'Nooooooo''Hyuga Hiashi screamed in his head as he saw that look it was the same one hinata came home with the day before she began to train,mercilesly in the Jyuken taijutsu of the Hyuga clan rising quickly to been called a prodigy of the art.

''N Naru Naruto-kun.''A pink haired girl called out meekly as she stood beside her mother who was urging her to go into the academy,whilst trying to forecibly remove the young girls hands from her forehead,which was notably large.

Haruno Sakura only met Uzumaki Naruto once in her life and already had a huge crush on him,he had saved her from bullies when she went to the pack the first time after they forced her to her knee's and made her beg for mercy while they laughed and made abusive comments about her large forehead,that was until Naruto came up and beat the boys up and left without speaking a word to her like she did'nt exist to him,it made her happy and sad at the same time.

''Okay Sakura you need to go in as well you did say you wanted to be a Kunoichi and don't hide your forehead it's part of you and suits you,when you grow up you'll be a beauty,just like your mother.''Haruno Mebuki spoke in a soothing tone to her daughter.

''H Hai Kaa-san i'll do my best.''Sakura said already doubting herself as she hugged her mother,before walking towards the academy door timidly.

'Hn the Naruto showed up now i can get my revenge for humiliating me all those months ago.''Uchiha Sasuke thought to himself in other to hide his own fear,he was fully aware of the fact that Naruto was far stronger than him but he saw the smile on his father's face everytime he challenged the half blood to a fight,he always strived to please is father the most,he cared for his mother but his father was his idol and he tried his best to emulate him much to the sadness of his mother Mikoto Uchiha.

'So that's the Senju Naruto who uncle wanted me to become close to,he seems strong and protective of his loved ones as well this might just prove to be intresting.''Uchiha Naori mused in thought as she began to also walk towards the academy doors dressed similarly to Samui only she wore shorts instead of a skirt as well as a high collared shirt with the Uchiha crest boldly visible on the back of her black shirt,her hair was similar to hinta's only with a clear pathing in the centre.

''Do your best Naori-chan Sasuke.''Uchiha Mikoto said as she waved to her son and niece as they walked away with Naori turning around and waving whilst Sasuke just ignored her just like his father did.

'Oh Sasuke what am i going to do with you.'Mikoto questioned herself as she began to walk away with a heavy heart she had seen the way Naruto and Kushina behaved when they where around each other she had hoped that one day she and Sasuke will become just as close,but as the days go by there mother and son bond kept on straining as Sasuke pulled away from her in hopes of impressing his father.

''Okay class settle down.''Umino Iruka spoke as he stood infront of the class but he was ignored as the students continued to converse amongst themselves Ignoring his and Mizuki's presence.

''I said quiet!.''This time he used his patented **Big head jutsu** Causing the students to quiet down and Naruto to raise an eyebrow and Start scheming on ways to improve the genjutsu technique in his ever calculative mind.

''Now that we have settled down,i would like to welcome you to Konoha's ninja academy where for the next four years you will all be thought all the neccesities you would have to know to become shinobi's of Konoha,now we will begin the first test as you may have noticed there's a board outside the hallway with all your names on it after the test names will be rearranged from the first to the last,this will continue with each test until you graduate,Mizuki here would be my assistant for that time frame now wait in your sits till you recieve your questions and start only when i say so.''Nodding towards his conterpart they beagan distributing the papers,when Iruka got to Naruto,he gaze him a heated look of hatred before putting down Naruto's question and moving on due to Samui glaring at him just as badly as he did Naruto,before she once again took her regular emotionless expression.

'It seems our sensei has some resentment towards me,this will be intresting to see out.'Naruto mused to himself as he continued to nod animatedly as Ino kept on telling him of her family holiday,he would admit he found both Ino and Hinata intresting but he would not consider dating either till they finish the academy,hopefully by then they would have matured a lot more than now.

'who was the first Hokage's brother?'He read to himself as he wrote down the answer.

'Write a six page essay on the Nindamie Hokage.'Naruto smiled at that with all honestly he respected his grand father more so than his own father.

_**FOURTY MINUTES LATER:**_

''Okay please turn your papers around and walk out in a orderly fashion towards the training ground so we can begin praticals.'Iruka spoke as he and mizuki walked out,quickly followed by the students except for Naruto and Samui who just used the **Shusin no jutsu **to appear there.

''Okay target practice will be first,i will call your names in a non alphabetical order,so be prepared,Nara Shikamaru your first.''

''Troublesome.''The boy muttered to himself as he stood up lazily,before dragging himself towards the start line throwing the kunai's one each he scored a five out of rest of the clan heads scored seven except Hinata and Ino who both scored eight out of ten.

Sasuke with a nine,Naori with a spotless ten as well as Samui who hit all the bulls eye.''Uzumaki,Senju,Namikaze,Uchiha Naruto you are the last please proceed when ready.''Nodding at iruka's words he freed is left arm from Samui's waist,summoning ten Kunai's five in each palm he flicked it towards the targets from his sitting position,just as fast they tore through the test dummies like tissue.

''Sugoi!.Naruto-sama is so strong.''A girl named Ami yelled out and then it happened fangirls began to squeal uncontrolably.

'It seems Orochimaru-sama was right the Kyuubi brat has become powerful.''Mizuki thought to himself as he recorded Naruto's score in his record book.

'Impressive more so than Itachi nii.''Naori Uchiha thought to herself already feeling more intrested in the strong heir.

''Now that we have finished target will move on to jutsu because on the first day of the academy taijutsu tests are not conducted as the academy style as not been thought,those of you whom possess jutsu could show it to us as a form of extra credit.''As soon as Iruka finished Sasuke stepped forward.

''You can begin Sasuke just be careful not to harm your classmates.''

''Hnn.''Was Sasuke's brilliant reply that had is few fangirls swooning.

''**Bunshin no jutsu.''**Sasuke called out as illusionary clones where formed.

''Good job Sasuke illusionary clones where final year teachings you must be ahead of the cclass to know them.''Mizuki praised causing Uke to give Naruto a beat that look with a smug smille on his face to which Naruto just ignored,that act greatly annoyed Sasuke

Stepping up to the field Naori Uchiha took her stance before going through handseals in a slowpace to prevent mistakes from occuring as she was still new with the jutsu.

**'Fire Release:Great Fireball jutsu'**The long black haired girl exclaimed as she pursed her lips,her chest heaved up as she took in a large amount air,her shirt doing nothing to hide her developing chest in this position,then she exhaled,a meduim sized a little taller than her apeared and destroyed the training dummies infront of her in one hit.

''Extremely impressive Naori,an elemental jutsu before graduating i now see why they call you the Uchiha's third prodigy,the only other student to acomplish this in recent time was Itachi Uchiha ,Shisui Uchiha now you join that exclusive list.''Iruka spoke honestly impressed,as Naori returned to her position she gave Naruto a wink to which he just smirked.

'Orochimaru-sama would like this girl by his side.I should inform him when we meet of her skill.'guess who thoughts

''Anyone else.''Iruka questioned before Samui got up from Naruto's lap where she had been sitted with an audible sigh.

**'Water Release Multiple water Bullet jutsu' **Samui called out as she shot out nine water bullets with incredible precision they drilled through the newly set dummies making clean holes through there skulls.

''Very good Samui thats at least high C-rank you can take your sit.''Iruka spoke in a less excited voice due to Samui been so close to Naruto.

'How are this women stronger than me i have been trying to perform the great fireball technique for months now with little progress and that big breasted bitch can already perform a water release jutsu of an eqaual calibre.'Sasuke rage on in his mind as he felt he was been cheated out of what was rightfully his.

''Now is there anybo..''

**'Rasengan'**Naruto exclaimed as he smashed his hand into the tree beside Iruka which resulted in said tree been torn to shreads immediately everyone looked back to where Naruto was sitting only to see him standing with a spinning ball of chakra in his hand.

'Such speed i did'nt see him move.'Naori's frantic thought as she looked back and forth between the falling splinters and Naruto who just stood there apearantly bored.

' speed Orochimaru-sama was right he is beyond almost any ninja i have met in regards to speed i belive Orochimaru-sama could match his speed.'

'The **rasengan..**he mastered the technique along with been able to move and use it at such speeds that i did'nt see him move,there's no question he could have killed me right there and no one would have known it was him was that a warning..or a message.'Iruka thought as he left in a shushin to change is wet trousers.

''Sugoi! Hinata did you see that,because i did'nt Naruto-kun was so fast.''Yamanaka Ino practically yelled in her best friends face.

''I know Ino-chan that jutsu in his palm is atleast low A-rank i only managed to catch the trees explosion it was ripped apart at contact,what bothers me is the technique is pure chakra maipulation.''Hinata concluded shocking many at analytical skill as they stared at whilst Naruto just smiled and nodded silently saying she was right.

'How is the dobe so strong i train day and night to become powerful and yet he is able to do this while am not why.'Sasuke thought his fist clenched in anger as he stared at Naruto who stared back with no emotion on his face whatsoever causing Sasuke to frown more.

'Ehehehe and Aka-chan says have lost my edge when it came to pranking,i just made a chunnin release his bladder infront of his students it does'nt get better than that.''Naruto thought as he smiled inwardly at the various facial expression.

''N..Naruto-kun is s..so strong i have to become strong if i want him to acknowlegde me.''Haruno Sakura thought as she stared wide eyed at her crush.

''Showing off is not cool.''Samui simply stated as she sat back down on his lap much to the ere of his fangirls.

''Okay that would be all today you can all go home tomorrow the results will be posted on the board.''Mizuki said as he walked away.

''Kamui'' Naruto said as he and Samui disappeared instantly while Mizuki and the other teachers thought it was an advanced shushin jutsu.

''why are you in such a hurry Naru-kun it's not cool to rush.''Samui admonished as they reappeared in the Namikaze mansion.

''Well you did promise to make me your special ramen so..''He trailed off.

''Okay i'll go prepare it while am doing that take a bath you are a little ripe''Samui said as she kissed him before walking out with a sway to her hips.

END REVIEW PLEASE.

someone PM and told me my fic is heading for a fuck up 'Kishi fuckups but i can atleast say am doing a good job next time you state your dislike of a certain point always ask yourself why would he do this my story is going to be epic lenght so be prepared for plot twist and turns hell Samui could die Akane could get captured am the Author i can make it happen and still make the story just as good XD! thanks for your review,its great knowing you took the time to read and review.

also pwease review this chap a lot as it's crucial for the next.


End file.
